Falling Faster than Anyone Should
by Halawen
Summary: Clare is starting her grade 11 year at DeGrassi and sets her sight on Mr. Andrew Torres the new teacher! Very A/U story make sure you read all the A/Ns a lot has been changed. Fluff, drama and smut!
1. The Future Doesn't Leave Voicemails

**Welcome to my new fic!**

**First this is dedicated to Dolley for requesting it.**

**Now for the legal stuff: I do not own DeGrassi nor am I associated with the show or epitome in anyway. Not that I would admit it if I was at this point seeing as the show is careening into a Cliffside. This fic deals with statutory rape and a romantic relationship with a teacher, I do not condone these things and this story ids for entertainment purposes only!**

**Anyway there are lots of things you need to know before reading the fic so please read all of it or you will be confused.**

**IMPORTANT**** THINGS TO KNOW BEFORE READING!**

***Clare is 16 entering grade 11 and she is ooc in this.**

***Drew is 23 and also ooc in some ways mostly that he's much smarter than in the show. Drew just moved to Toronto and did not grow up there nor has ever met any of the students previous to chapter one.**

***Drew and Adam are not related in this. Adam is Jake's younger brother and Glen's youngest son. Glen married Helen when Clare was nine and Darcy was twelve and still around. Glen adopted the girls as his own, Helen adopted Jake and Adam and they are now the Martin-Edwards family.**

***The Martin-Edwards family is not religious and Clare and Darcy never wore abstinence rings.**

***Jake and Katie are already dating.**

***Alli moved away and Tori doesn't exist.**

***Lastly while I tried to understand the Canadian grading percent system I just got confused so I'm going with the GPA system that I'm familiar with.**

**Alright that should do it enjoy!**

**Ch.1 The Future Doesn't Leave Voicemails**

**(CLARE)**

"Don't you love the first day of school?" I grin as our older brother Jake pulls into the DeGrassi Community school parking lot.

"No but at least it's my last year, I'm a senior and come June I am outta here!" Jake says.

"Yeah and then we'll turn your room into a TV room," Adam grins and I giggle.

Jake is a year older than me and Adam, Jake's tall and thin with slightly lighter hair than Adam. Adam and I are in grade eleven this year, Jake has a maintained a steady C average for as long as I can remember. Adam and I have been straight A students our whole lives on the other hand. Neither Adam nor Jake were related to me by blood, their mom had died when Adam was four and my parents divorced when I was six and my older sister was nine. Our dad was having an affair, he moved away and we haven't seen or heard from him since. Mom met Adam and Jake's father Glen when I was eight and a year later they were married. Glen adopted me and Darcy and Mom adopted Jake and Adam so they were my brothers. Along with being my brother Adam was also one of my best friends.

"I'm gonna find Katie see you guys," Jake says walking off to find his girlfriend of a year and half. Katie was nice she was over a lot and we knew her little sister Maya some. Katie and Jake made a good pair, she even gets him to concentrate sometimes.

Adam puts his arm around my shoulders and we walk off to find our friends. We don't see any of our friends right away but we find our assigned lockers on the list near the office.

"I have 306," I say after finding my name on the list.

"I have 307," Adam smiles, we've had lockers next to each other for the last 3 years.

We start walking to our lockers and then I freeze, in the media studies room is a new teacher. He's unpacking a box and I'm watching his ass in his jeans, smiling to myself and biting my lip. He also has a light blue shirt on, olive skin and dark hair, when he turns so I can see his face I roll my lip between my teeth and melt just a bit more! He's gorgeous and I must have him.

"Clare come on he's a teacher," Adam says batting one of my cinnamon colored curls into my face and disrupting my sight.

"What's your point? Discriminate, designate, dominate my D's of dating remember?" I counter as Adam takes my hand and pulls me away to the hall with our lockers.

"Yeah I know your D's of dating sis but you can't designate a teacher as a possibility for dating," Adam comments with an admonishing tone.

"Sure I can brother dear, anyway I'm tired of high school boys," I quip back.

"Then date another college guy, just don't hide him from Mom and Dad for three months so they make you break up with him when they find out," he tells me and I scrunch my face at him.

"Modern society is far too uptight about ages and roles," I scoff while opening my locker.

"What's she talking about?" Fitz asks coming down the hall and going past us a little to his locker.

Fitz is actually a year older than us and he should be a senior this year like Jake. He should be but his stepfather and stepbrother are terrible people and his mom is too much of a victim to do anything about it. Fitz missed the better part of his junior year because he was either too beat up to come to class or just didn't want to because of what he was going through. He missed so much they couldn't pass him and he was held back so he's been in classes with me and Adam since we started. We met Fitz in grade nine and became friends with him, through Fitz we also became friends with his two best friends Owen and Bianca. Fitz lives with Owen and his family now, he has since last year after Fitz's stepbrother held a lighter to Fitz's neck giving him a 3rd degree burn. You can still see the scar but most of us just don't notice it anymore. Owen and Bianca are seniors like Jake but they're our friends.

"Forget it she's just trying to prove she's smarter than me," Adam says to Fitz with a snarky tone and I smile at my brother. Adam and I always keep each other's secrets, he's the one person I tell everything too and he does the same with me. "Did you get your class schedule?" Adam asks Fitz as he and I open our lockers to get out our schedules and put in some books.

"Yeah I've got media studies, architecture which is going to suck if it involves math, chemistry and auto shop," Fitz says.

"I have broadcast and print production for homeroom, functions and applications as my math this year, biology and the writers craft," Adam tells us.

"Well I get you both in my classes then, I have media studies first with Fitz and the new teacher, then I have a spare, after lunch I have chemistry with Fitz and then the writers craft with Adam," I smile.

"What new teacher?" Fitz questions,

"Don't know we saw him unpacking in the media studies room," Adam replies as we all simultaneously close our lockers.

"Hi did you guys look at your schedules yet?" Jenna inquires walking up with K.C. and Dave.

While we're not exactly close we are friends with the three of them. Jenna has long blonde hair, she's my height and when she first got here drove me crazy but we're friends now. She became friends with me and Alli in grade nine, I was dating K.C. at the time but he fell for Jenna. I didn't speak to them for a year and started going out with Fitz, it didn't last long with Fitz, we're better as friends and I was just angry and hurt. Alli moved away last year and Jenna and I reconnected when she found out she was pregnant and K.C. was being a jerk. He came around though and over the summer Jenna gave birth to a boy named Tyson. Dave was dating Alli until she moved, Dave is nice, his dad's a cop and he's one of Adam's closest friends.

The six of us talk about what classes we have and who has what with who, Connor and Wesley join us and start reading off their classes. I wouldn't really classify Wes and Connor as friends they're more like school acquaintances, to me anyway but they are friends with Jenna, K.C. and Dave. Connor and Wes also have media studies for homeroom so when the bell rings I walk with them and Fitz to class. Connor and Wes sit up front as they always do; I tend to sit in back this time I take the middle desk in the 2nd row.

"Why are we sitting close?" Fitz asks sitting at the desk to my right.

"You never sit close," Owen comments coming into class before I can answer Fitz.

"None of my other classes have a hot teacher," I reply as Owen sits on the other side of me.

"Oh boy," Owen and Fitz say together in the same way.

Fitz asks Owen what classes he has and I keep a look out for Mr. Hottie to come into class. Owen is happy because two of his classes he has with Fitz and the other two he has with Bianca. I'm not paying attention to their conversation any longer as our teacher has walked into class. He's even hotter up close; he's got a chiseled jaw and deep blue eyes boy oh boy is he sexy. I must have him and I will, nothing and no one will stop me.

My older sister Darcy was considered the wild child of our family, then a year before Adam and I came to the school Darcy went on the school ski trip and was given a drugged drink before getting raped. She was seventeen with a steady boyfriend and a virgin up until then. Darcy didn't remember the rape but she started breaking down, broke up with her boyfriend, started making out with DeGrassi's worst bad boys, staying out late and getting into trouble. My parents decided they had enough after she was arrested for trashing the school and they sent her to Africa to build schools. About two months after she left we got an e-mail from her telling us about the rape, how she was starting to remember and that's what set her behavior off. She stayed in Africa and now we almost never hear from her. Darcy was a saint compared to me she just didn't know how to hide her behavior. Darcy didn't do too well in school and didn't have any interests other than cheerleading. She never could figure out how to hide things from Mom and Dad and she never trusted our brothers to keep secrets.

I on the other hand am great at hiding things from Mom and Dad and I knew Adam and Jake would cover for me and keep my secrets. Of course I also kept my grades up and had many after school activities and interests so it was easy to hide things. Like when I started dating Johnny last year, he had gone to DeGrassi but last year was a freshman at U of T. We dated for over three months without Mom and Dad knowing, Adam found out first but of course not only kept my secret he also helped cover for me. Jake did the same when he found out. Fitz, Owen and Bianca had only known Johnny as a grimy bad boy, which he had been at DeGrassi but he cleaned up at university and they approved after seeing the new cleaned up version. Then Mom saw me and Johnny making out at a café, we were all the way in Scarborough I didn't think anyone would see us but Mom had an errand there. She didn't approve of the fact that I was 15 and he was almost 19 and at university. She forced me to break it off and I was grounded for two months. When I came off grounding I started dating Eli, I'd have been safer staying with Johnny.

"Good morning class," Mr. Hottie teacher says after the bell has rung and we all pay attention, "I am Mr. Andrew Torres. Since the class looks full I'll assume everyone is here and move right to teaching. Our first unit is on media awareness, we are subjected to mass amounts of media every day and technology makes it easier for us to get media almost anywhere. Mass media are carefully constructed biased stories to shape our world can someone give me an example of this?" He asks and I raise my hand, "Yes Miss…" he pauses since he doesn't know my name.

"Martin-Edwards, Clare Martin-Edwards," I reply and bite my lip briefly then slowly release it with a carefully baited breath before answering. "A company will intentionally leak a story to the press to generate a story and gain them attention and recognition."

"Very good Clare," Mr. Torres grins. I love his grin, it's charming and boyish yet oh so sexy and I want to feel it against my skin.

He continues teaching and I continue raising my hand for every question he asks. He doesn't call on me every time but since only Wes, Connor and I raise our hands he calls on me as much as he does them. Owen and Fitz are giving me funny looks since I'm not usually so eager to answer questions. Owen figures it out about half way through class and pokes my side.

"He's a teacher Clare," Owen whispers to me.

"That just makes it more of a challenge," I whisper back. Owen sort of rolls his eyes and slumps back in his chair.

Just before the bell rings we get our homework and everyone stands up to go to their next class, everyone but me.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to your next class?" Owen asks me as he puts his homework, assigned reading and media log into his backpack.

"She has a spare," Fitz tells him.

"Oh great just be careful," Owen tells me and I smile at him.

"I'm always careful," I respond and he rolls his eyes again.

"Careful about what? Why would she need to be careful?" Fitz questions following Owen out of class.

They leave and I get up to close the door, if Mr. Torres had a second class to teach they'd be filing into class already. When the door is closed I go over and stand at his desk, he's making notes but looks up when he sees me.

"Well you can't be staying behind because you didn't grasp the material you knew everyone question I asked," he comments but he's grinning.

"I just thought you could maybe use some help, I have a spare right now and I know all about the school," I tell him walking back a few steps and leaning on a student desk. "I know most of the students, all the teachers, I could be quite helpful for you," I tell him adding just a hint of sultry to my voice and pulling one corner of my bottom lip into my teeth when I'm done speaking.

"Yes," he replies clearing his throat a little, "I'm sure you could."

"So do you just have one class a day?" I inquire.

"No three, media studies, beginning communications technology and drama, I'm also the faculty advisor for the drama department," he says.

"You'll undoubtedly be working with my ex then, Eli. He's brilliant in some ways but he tends to walk that fine line between genius and insanity. My brother Adam will probably work on the play too, he's smart like me, you probably got a note about him," I remark hopping on the desk.

"I don't believe I did why would I need a note about your brother?" Mr. Torres inquires standing up and walking around his desk, he leans on the front of it now.

"He's transgender but he's a guy and should be treated like one," I reply.

"I'll keep that in mind," he says and then the door opens and we look over.

"Don't you have class Clare?" Mr. Perino questions.

"No Sir I'm on my spare and I thought I'd help Mr. Torres get acquainted with the school and the students. I was just telling him about Eli and Adam since I'm sure he'll be working with both of them as the faculty advisor for drama club," I inform Perino changing my tone so that I sound entirely innocent and demure.

"Clare is one of our best students, she and her brother Adam; they're also two of the most well behaved students. Unlike their brother Jake, well I'll let Clare show you the ropes she probably knows more than I do," Perino says and closes the door.

"Jake isn't a good student?" Mr. Torres queries as I hop off the desk and lean against it again.

"Jake's a good guy but he's a bit of a burn out, he skates by and mostly because Adam and I help him so much. So have you always lived in Toronto?" I inquire.

"No I grew up in Kingston and went to the University of Ottawa, I graduated last June this is my first job," he explains and I smile because that means he's only 22 or 23 which isn't a huge age difference.

"Well then I should show you around town, get you acquainted with all Toronto has to offer," I grin.

"Clare you're a student I can't just…" he starts but I saunter over and silence him with my finger on his lips.

"An educational trip, you need to know about the city and all it has to offer. After all Toronto is one of Canada's capitals of media and there are a lot of places we could go for field trips. It can be extra credit, if you check my student file you'll see I do extra credit things all the time, no one will think anything of it," I assure him while slowly dragging my finger down from his lips to his chest. Then I turn walking to my desk to get my backpack and bend over to get it before walking to the door. I open the door and turn back to him, "Think about it Drew, I can show you so much."

"It's Mr. Tor…" he starts as I walk through the door and I look back at him biting my lip, "I guess Drew is okay just not in class."

"Don't worry I'm great at keeping secrets too," I grin and walk off down the hall toward the garden. I wear a secret smile, it's already working and it's only day one! I do so love school.

**(DREW)  
**

From the minute I saw her I knew she wasn't a typical student, she has these clear crystalline blue eyes. They look like God took the brightest clearest blue topaz gems and made them her eyes. Her hair is short in these ringlet curls that go just her shoulders, the color somewhere between light cinnamon brown and auburn, changing as the light hits it. She wore a dark purple top with a short sleeve black blazer, black denim skirt and black ankle boots. All through class she bit her bottom lip, intentional or habit I wasn't sure but kept finding my eyes drawn to her especially when she was biting her lip. Her face has a sort of angelic beauty to it but she is anything but angelic. Although she seems to be able to pull it off because when Dom came in to ask her if she had class he thought nothing of her showing me the ropes and touted her among the best students, of course I knew she was smart by her answers in class. Angelic though she may appear Clare Martin-Edwards appears to be rather dangerous actually and I had better be careful. This is my first job, I was lucky to get it and if I get caught even thinking the way I admittedly am right now about a student I will be suspended, if not fired.

I watch her walk down the hall, I can still hear her calling me Drew in my head, no one's ever called me Drew before and as much as I shouldn't I liked the sound of it from her lips. I try to shake it off and go back to what I was doing, finishing my notes, getting things ready for the next class and prepped a little for tomorrow. When the bell rings I go to the faculty lounge to eat lunch, most of the staff is in here and I sit down taking my lunch from my briefcase.

"Hi Andrew how's your first day so far?" Winnie asks. Winnie Oh was the media studies teacher last year but now she teaches the music classes and communication technology broadcast and print production class.

"My first class went very well, I only had three students answering any questions but they were very astute and one of them stayed after class on her spare to help me," I tell her before biting into my sandwich.

"Oh who was that?" Winnie questions.

"Clare Martin-Edwards," I reply.

"Oh Clare yes lovely girl, she's a great student very bright. I had her in broadcast and print production last year. I have her brother Adam in my class this year, they're both good kids," Winnie smiles. "You have your first meeting of the drama club after school don't you?" Winnie queries after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes Clare said I'd be working with Adam and another boy Eli," I comment.

"Eli tends to run things just keep your eye on him. Adam can help there he's one of Eli's closest friends. Have you thought about the play you'll be putting on?"

"I thought I'd let the students decide, within reason of course," I respond.

"I can already tell that you'll be one of the favorite teachers," Winnie says giving me a smile and I smile back.

After eating I go to the office and pull Clare's transcripts, she wasn't kidding she has a ton of extra credit in her file. She doesn't look like your typical brainy student like Wes and Connor but she is one, she has a 7.78 GPA from last year. I knew she was intelligent from the way she answered my questions, but she looks like trouble and I have a feeling she is trouble.

"Getting familiar with your students Mr. Torres?" Principal Simpson asks surprising me a little.

"Yes Sir, Clare offered to show me around, she was very helpful this morning after class but I wanted to be sure it wouldn't distract her from her studies. Although she obviously isn't in any danger of failing," I comment putting her file back in here drawer.

"Clare is one of the few students at this school I don't usually worry about, her and her brother Adam. Uh what exactly did she mean by show you around?" Simpson inquires.

"Oh just that I'm new in town and don't yet know all the media outlets in the city, she seemed to think a few would make good field trips," I tell him and see him relax.

"Toronto is a big city; actually I think a field trip could be good for your homeroom class. Well I'll let you work that out with Clare, I'll bet she's trying to get more extra credit I think she's trying to break the record on extra credit," Simpson smiles and walks back into his office.

I leave the office and go down to the drama classroom since drama production is my next class. Succeeding in pushing Clare from my mind for the first time that day as I set up for class and look at the roll sheet so I know who's in it. None of the names were in my first class so I won't know any of the students. Since the drama classroom has no desks I sit in the director's chair at the front of class. The bell rings and students begin to file in, all of them finding a chair to sit in and after the second bell I start class.

"I'm Mr. Torres; I will also be the faculty advisor for drama club. While not a requirement for this class that you join drama club it is highly recommended and it is required that you help out for at least one production at the end of the semester. We will also be doing two small productions in this class that will be done at assemblies Now does anyone have experience with a drama production?"

A few hands shoot up and I point to a boy wearing mostly black, he also has dark hair but pale skin and green eyes.

"Eli Goldsworthy," he introduces himself, "I've directed the school plays for the last two years and Imogen here does the sets."

I realize he must be Clare's ex but she didn't mention Imogen at all, now I'm thinking about Clare again and I pinch the inside of my wrist to distract myself.

"Great we'll discuss this year's production after school drama club will meet in the auditorium," I tell him and Eli smirks.

The first class is all about ice breaking games and getting the students to open up about each other. When it ends and they all file out to their next class I head back to the media studies room for my communications technology class. There's a very mixed group of each grade in this class, it's a basic open elective and I get the feeling most of the older kids were just looking for an easy class but at least the younger ones seem interested. When the bell rings again the school day is over but my day isn't and I head to the auditorium to meet the drama club. I see Eli here and Imogen, along with Tris and Zig from my fourth period communications technology class. I'm about to get started when Clare walks in with a boy who has auburn brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Mr. Torres this is my brother Adam," she smiles.

"Blue Eyes, didn't think you'd be back to drama club," Eli remarks. He's still calling her by the pet name I assume he used when they were dating. The fact that he does so bothers me and the fact that it bothers me is a bad sign, I knew she'd be trouble. "I thought you wouldn't be able to handle working with me after last year," Eli comments to her.

"Oh Eli I'm about the only one that can handle you, besides of course Adam," Clare quips back and kisses her brother's cheek.

"Alright everyone take a seat, introduce yourself and state your preferred job," I tell the students and they all sit down.

"Eli, director of course."

"Imogen, set design and actress," she says and looks at Clare and Adam, "you think Jake will help build sets again?"

"Yeah probably we'll ask him tonight," Adam responds to her and looks at me, "Adam, stage manager or lighting director."

"Clare, prop master."

"Fiona, costume design."

"Zig, actor."

"Tris, actor."

"Dave, actor."

And it goes on like that; most of the kids want to be in the play and not behind the scenes of course.

"Great for those of you not in one of my classes I'm Mr. Torres so I thought I'd let you guys pick which play to do this year. I have to approve it of course; we can't do anything the school board wouldn't approve of."

"I was thinking of a modern retelling of Death of a Salesman," Eli says and I look around the room.

"Any objections?" I ask.

"Eli's had success so far," Fiona shrugs.

"Yes Eli's brilliance is boundless," Imogen grins but she links her arm with Fiona so she seems to be with Fiona yet almost star struck by Eli.

"I already have a script I can make copies and bring it tomorrow and we can start with auditions. Adam can help with auditions," Eli says.

"Great sounds like you have everything handled and my job will be pretty easy this year. Actors why don't you break into group and do some acting and trust exercises, production team go into another group and discuss timeline and jobs, look at budget and any other outside help you'll need," I tell them and the students divide into two groups.

I walk back and forth supervising and watching them, we only meet for an hour today Eli promises to have scripts tomorrow and everyone that wants to act will be auditioning tomorrow. Everyone packs up to leave and I make sure they're all gone before I pack up my stuff and lock the auditorium, then be sure my other classes are locked. There are a few after school groups still here, the student newspaper, Bright Sparks and the football and lacrosse teams are all still here. I get in my car and drive to my house in the East Danforth; it's a nice three story town house with a small yard. I park in my driveway and go inside. I begin unpacking my briefcase when I find a note on purple note book paper with a girl's writing on it.

_Did you think about my offer?_

That's all it says, there's no name but there is a phone number and I'm sure that it's Clare. I should toss the note, she's trouble and I do not need trouble. I should toss it but I find myself calling the number instead.

"Hi Drew," Clare says in a cheery voice.

"Who's Drew?" I hear a boy ask in the background I'm guessing he's Jake.

"Never mind go help Adam set the table," she replies moving the phone just slightly from her lips and I can picture her lips in my mind. "So does this mean you're taking me up on showing you around?" She asks.

"Purely in a professional manner, you can show me the media outlets, good museums, anywhere you think would make a good field trip for the class. You are my student and we have to maintain a professional relationship," I tell her sternly.

"Oh absolutely Drew," she agrees and I let out a sigh of relief, "so I'll meet you at Gale's Snack Bar in half an hour for dinner then," she says with a coyly sultry tone and hangs up before I can say anything else.

Yep that girl is dangerous, very very dangerous but I'm still going to go down there and eat dinner with her. I've been a teacher for a day and I'm having dinner with a student! My careers off to a great start! If I survive the year it should be an interesting one.

**Update next Tuesday picking up with their dinner! **


	2. Come on You Know You Want Me

**Thank you to everyone who read, everyone who favorite and/or followed and especially to everyone that took time to review.**

**Ch.2 Come on You Know You Want Me**

**(DREW)**

I find Gale's snack bar on my phone, tell it to give me directions and drive down there, it takes about twenty minutes to get there. It's a cozy little diner type place and I see Clare sitting at the counter, when I go in she spins a little on her stool, her arm going along the counter so that her back arches and her breasts stick out a bit. _"She's a student, she's a student, she's a student," _I remind myself as I watch her. She's changed since school, she's wearing a black pencil skirt with a sapphire blue blouse and a black blazer, she could pass for 19 or 20 or it's my wishful thinking. She does look like she just got off work and I have to mentally slap myself when I get a mini fantasy of her crawling across my desk in the outfit she's wearing. She smiles at me and bites her lip as I make my feet move across the place to her.

She grins at me and slowly releases her lip, "hi."

"_She's a student, she's a student, she's a student," _I tell myself as I sit next to her. "Hi," I grin while the waitress behind the counter hands me a menu. "You look nice," I tell her when the waitress has left.

"Well I couldn't show you around in my school clothes I needed something more appropiate, like I said I'm doing this for extra credit," she tells me looking back at her menu.

She's somewhat confounding, I can't tell if she's being sly or this really is just extra credit to her. Then I scold myself for being worried about it because she is my student and this has to be only about extra credit, and yet I can't stop thinking about her crawling across my desk in that outfit. I envision her slinking across my desk like a large cat and grabbing me by the tie then sliding into my lap as we kiss.

"The burgers are small but they're cheap and really good," Clare says but I'm still in my fantasy about her and don't quite hear her.

"What sorry?" I question realizing I'm now hard and I try to hide this fact, Clare just giggles as the waitress comes back over.

"Two cheeseburgers with fries, I'll have a strawberry shake and he'll take a beer," Clare tells the waitress ordering for us.

"You like taking charge don't you?" I grin still hiding my erection and trying to make it go down.

"Well you have to when you're the baby of the family," she replies as the waitress brings her milkshake and my beer.

"Isn't Adam in your grade?" I question taking a sip of my beer.

"Yes and he's exactly one month older than me," she replies. Then she takes the cherry from her milkshake, swirls it in her whipped cream, tilts her head back and takes the cherry between her lips to eat it. As if that wasn't hot enough to watch she gets a little whipped cream on the tip of her nose and she licks it off. Now I'm having a fantasy about her eating cherries and whipped cream, I'm starting to get hard again and I pull out an arm hair to distract myself.

"Uh how umm…" I stumble over my words as I can't quite remember how to form proper sentences currently.

"Does that work? Adam and Jake aren't related to me by blood. Their dad married my mom, he adopted me and my older sister and our mom adopted them. That's why we're the Martin-Edwards family," she tells me.

"Cool, I mean you guys seem happy and you and Adam get along," I comment.

"Yep Adam's one of my best friends," she tells me taking her straw and gently putting it between her lips. She doesn't just suck milkshake through it though, no she slides her lips down the straw and then lightly sucks as she slides her lips back up. And now I'm picturing her giving me a blow job, really not something I should be picturing about my student. I'm starting to get hard again, I close my eyes trying to get that image out of my head and then I feel her hand on my leg and my eyes shoot open. "You know we could get the food to go and eat in your car and I can ta…" Clare starts moving her hand along my leg and I grab it.

"Clare we can't you're," I begin and look around before leaning closer her, "my student this has to stay professional."

She simply smiles and takes her hand away as the waitress brings us our food. "Fine but if you're not getting hard over me then you must really have a thing for waitresses," Clare teases before biting into a fry. Our waitresses is about 50 with grey hair and a graveled voice from years of smoking, she looks like my grandmother, obviously I'm not attracted to the waitress and Clare knows I'm getting hard over her.

"Clare Martin-Edwards you are a dangerous girl," I comment taking a bite of my burger and she giggles.

We eat in silence and I pay for dinner, although she did offer to pay for hers, the portions were sort of small so I got a second burger but they were super cheap.

"So shall we take your car or mine?" She questions when we walk out of the restaurant and I look at her. "Well we could walk but some of these places are pretty far," she remarks and I remember we're supposed to be doing something for school.

"Right uh well if you know where we're going then let's take your car," I reply.

She smiles, we walk to her car and get in, she tells me it's a car she, Jake and Adam share. She drives me around and shows me the TV studios, the offices for two major newspapers and a magazine publishing house and last we drive by the CBC museum. We actually did accomplish something professional during this outing so I don't feel totally guilty for going to dinner with a student and having dirty thoughts about her all through dinner.

"If you want I can stay during my spare tomorrow and help you get in touch with some of these places about field trips. Or maybe we could have some of the people come and speak to the class," she suggests when we're back at the restaurant so I can get in my car.

"Yeah that would be good, I mean that's a good idea to have some of them come to talk to the class, I'll umm see you tomorrow," I tell her tugging at the handle but the door won't open.

Clare giggles reaching across me and pulling up on the lock which I must have inadvertantly pushed down at some point. I grin at her as she slowly straightens up and either accidentally or on purpose drops her hand into my lap and grazes it over my crotch making me hard again.

"Goodnight Drew," she says in this sultry voice and if she wasn't my student we'd be on our way back to my place already.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," I say quickly and jump out of her car running to mine.

I watch her drive off and then start driving home. I spend the whole drive reminding myself that she's my student and we can't be together, that it's illegal, I'll be fired and she's a dangerous girl that I need to get out of my mind. When I'm home I take a beer from the fridge, sit down and look at the lesson plans for tomorrow, watch some TV and go to bed, and as soon as I'm asleep I have a dream about Clare.

_I'm at my desk, grading papers in an empty class and then I look up and see that it's not an empty classroom because Clare is there. Sitting on her desk dressed in her blouse and blazer from tonight. She has cherries and a bowl of whipped cream, she swirls the cherry in the cream and then eats it. "Want one Drew?" She asks in a sultry voice as she opens a couple buttons on her blouse. I get up from my desk and walk over to her, she swirls another cherry and holds it out to me. I bite into it and juice comes out running down and getting on my shirt. "I'll get that," she coos going up on her knees and ripping my shirt open then leaning down to lick my chest. Suddenly her outfit has changed; she's in a dark blue and black nightie that opens so that it exposes her midriff. She doesn't seem to be wearing any panties but she has on black heels with stockings that go to her thighs. She disappears from her desk and appears on mine. "Take me Drew," she whispers._

I bolt up and my eyes shoot open, I'm panting hard and I'm totally aroused now. "Oh fuck," I exclaim crashing back into the bed, "that girl is dangerous."

I quickly take care of the fact that I'm horny as hell after that dream but now I can't sleep. So I get up and go out to the living room, I try to distract myself with late night TV but it doesn't work so I go out driving. It's the way I clear my head, just get in my car and drive randomly until I'm so lost I'm not thinking about whatever's bugging me anymore. I end up near a park and I stop the car getting out, lying on the hood and looking at the stars. After about an hour I get back in my car and drive home, of course now I need to be up in an hour so I get up and work out then shower, eat and leave for school. I head straight for my class room and stay there, not that I can avoid Clare she's in my homeroom, the worst thing is that I don't even want to avoid her, I'm actually anticipating seeing her which is dangerous.

She saunters into class a few minutes before the bell, she's not alone the two guys that sit on either side of her are with her. I'm hardly looking at them however; my eyes are just drawn to her. She bites her lip and gives me a flirty smile and I can't help but grin. She's wearing a plum colored top, it's loose and short sleeved coming off her shoulders. But she wears a corset under it, a black one that sits just under her breasts and makes them seem bigger somehow. She also has a black pencil skirt on again, actually the same one from last night, and black low heels. Seeing her in the skirt again makes me think of her eating the cherry last night and then my dream comes back to me. Now I'm hard again, Clare is sitting at her desk giving me a half smile as she rolls one corner of her lip between her teeth like she knows I'm hard after thinking about her again.

The other students all come into class before the bell and I spend most of the class teaching while sitting at my desk. I only get up when my erection is gone, much as I try to not look at Clare I can't help it, my eyes get drawn to her. At least I stop myself from having any more dirty thoughts about her. When class is over everyone else leaves but Clare sticks around, her two male friends giving her and then me a look before they leave. When everyone is gone Clare gets up walking over and leaning on my desk.

"Where's your laptop?" She asks and I cock an eyebrow at her. "To decide on field trips and get in contact with some people to have them speak at the school," she explains and I nod getting out my laptop, I turn it on and she goes back sitting on her desk.

"What are you doing?" I question.

"Well I can't exactly sit on your desk can I? Think how that would look to people passing by," she remarks.

"I knew you were dangerous Clare, it's almost like you've done this before," I comment.

"Done what before Drew? Assist a teacher? I do it all the time; you saw my file didn't you?" She responds coyly as she leans back on the desk.

"You know what I meant," I reply and she gives me a flirty smile, "and yes I did see your file you have a lot of extra credit. Wait have you done this before?"

"No," Clare giggles softly, "I've had three boyfriends and a few…let's call them hookups. The oldest of any of them was 19 and if you're wondering I'm still a virgin but I'm plenty experienced in everything else."

I just stare at her, I have so many questions, like just what experience is she referring to? And who are these guys she dated and hooked up with? I find myself being jealous of these unknown past paramours of hers and I want to know how far she went with Eli, not to mention who this 19 year old is. When I hear some kids laughing down the hall I start to pay attention again and look at my computer screen. Clare tells me exactly what to type in and who to contact, by the time her spare is over I have the name of the PR person at The Interpreter, the Sun, Toronto Life Magazine, CBC and the CBC museum. Clare even tells me what to say and offers to help me call them which I accept just to spend more time with her, something else dangerous.

"See you tomorrow Drew," she smiles when the bell rings.

She hops off the desk and grabs her backpack sashaying her way out of class. I release a breath I think I was holding the whole time I was alone in the class with her, at least we were actually working so that I wasn't thinking dirty thoughts about her. I sit there a couple of minutes and then gather my stuff and walk out of class heading for the caf but barely make it around the corner when I'm stopped by a pack of girls in my communications technology class.

"Hi Mr. Torres," the girls all giggle at once, I think most of them are seniors but don't recall their names.

They're all attractive but none of them hold my interest and I start thinking about Clare. Actually I see her from the corner of my eye and turn my head just enough to really see her.

"Going to lunch?" Asks one of the girls.

"Can we eat with you?" Questions another.

"We had a few questions about class," says the third.

I'm looking at them but barely paying attention as I'm watching Clare. She leans against the wall, one of her legs bent and her foot against the wall. She's watching me and she's sucking a lollipop, swirling it with her tongue and I have to look away from her so I don't think about her doing something else.

"You can ask your questions in class girls," I tell them and walk around them nearly bumping into Winnie.

"Having a problem with your students Andrew? Go to lunch girls," she tells them.

"Yes Miss Oh," they say together and walk off, it's actually a little irritating how the girls are basically one person.

"You know the teacher's lounge is that way," she tells me when the girls are gone.

"Actually I was just on my way to the cafeteria I forgot to pack a lunch today," I inform her.

"Oh well don't eat from the caf, there's a great little Thai place just a couple of blocks away come on I'll show you," she offers.

I glance at Clare, she's still sucking her lollipop but she doesn't look pleased, she actually looks jealous.

"Yeah uh that would be great," I nod and follow Winnie to the front of the school but look over my shoulder at Clare who swirls her tongue around the lollipop and pulls it out from her puckered lips.

I'm still following Winnie outside but I'm thinking about Clare, actually fantasizing about her, like I said Clare is dangerous.

**(CLARE)**

I watch two grade 12 girls and one grade 11 girl fawning over Drew; of course they call him Mr. Torres. I'm not worried about them, he's clearly uninterested and he's still watching me. He gets rid of them and then Miss Oh shows up, she calls him Andrew but she is another teacher. Drew's still glancing at me but then she asks him to lunch, well essentially, and he goes with her! I glower a little at Miss Oh and watch them walk out, Drew does look over his shoulder at me but I might have to move faster than I was originally planning. Well I'm not about to follow them out and spy on them so I go out to the bleachers to eat with my friends. We always eat on the bleachers, a habit we developed when Owen and Fitz sometimes had football practice at lunch and we'd watch them. Armstrong doesn't hold practice at lunch anymore but we still eat on the bleachers until it's too cold in the winter to sit outside. I do swing by the caf first to get some food, just juice and yogurt but the guys will have lots of food and I can steal from them.

"I thought you might spend your whole lunch with Drew," Owen mocks saying Drew's name in an overly girly teasing voice and I smack his arm.

"Spending my lunch hour with him could look suspicious, I was already with him for my spare, and yes we actually worked. Besides I had dinner with him last night," I shrug.

"After only a day, you're moving faster than usual," Bianca grins.

"Might have to speed up I think Miss Oh likes him," I remark opening my yogurt and Adam gives me an apple from his lunch for which I kiss his cheek.

"Nothing happened at the dinner, she showed him around and copped a feel when he couldn't get out of the car because he accidently locked it," Adam informs them. Adam and I tell each other everything and I mean everything we've never ever had secrets from each other and I doubt we ever will. But he also knows who he can share information with and when he can share it and when he can't say anything at all. So do I of course but my brother rarely has any secrets that I need to hold.

"How did he accidently lock the door?" Bianca laughs.

"I don't know must have done it while we driving around," I shrug.

"I can't believe you copped a feel on a teacher," Fitz comments.

"Well he was hard nearly the whole time we were together thinking about me," I respond.

"How do you know he was thinking about you?" Owen questions.

"Uh cause she knows exactly what she's doing, she had a milkshake with whipped cream and cherry," Adam tells them and Bianca starts laughing while Owen and Fitz look like their picturing me eating the cherry now, they've seen me do it several times.

"Yeah that'll do it," Owen says swallowing and I giggle.

"It's not as though it's hard to make you guys think about sex. But I made sure to be sucking on a lollipop where Drew could see me just before I joined you guys," I inform them.

"That's mean," Owen says.

"Cherry and whipped cream last night and the lollipop today, that's just cruel considering his age you should give the poor guy a rest, he might have a heart attack," Fitz comments.

"Fitz he's maybe 24 not 60," I counter.

"You should be an international spy like Mata Hari, the enemy would never be able to keep secrets," Bianca comments and we all laugh.

"You guys want to hang out when we get out of football practice?" Owen asks after a few minutes.

"Lucas is off tonight and we plan to stay in," Bianca says with a devilish grin. Bianca's been dating Lucas Valerie for almost a year now. They started dating when Johnny and I were still together, actually she and Lucas make a good couple and he's been doing well. Izzy loves her; she was out visiting her dad for a couple weeks this summer and spent most of that time with Bianca.

"I'm going to go see Drew," I respond.

"You don't know where he lives; anyhow we have family dinner at the Matlin's remember?" Adam points out.

"Right," I huff as I picture Miss Oh trying to get her way with Drew while I'm at family dinner at the Matlins. "When's your first game?" I ask Owen and Fitz to take my mind off Drew.

"Next week, we can hang out this weekend," Owen says.

We stay on the bleachers until the bell and then we all walk into school together. Owen and Bianca have art this period, Adam has biology and Fitz and I have chemistry so Fitz and I wave to the others and walk to class. Fitz is taking a university track chemistry class, he could have taken college track biology but he's trying to challenge himself this year so he can have a better life than his parents. Owen's family helped him realize he could do anything he wanted and Adam, Bianca and I promised to help him.

Wesley's the only other person in the class that I would consider a friend and his uncle teaches the class. Seeing as it's only the second day of classes Mr. Bettankamp doesn't have us doing much and I start to get bored so I start fantasizing about Drew.

We're in his classroom, but it's night so no one else is in the school, I'm dressed in a leather corset and leather boots and he wears a tie and nothing else! He's sitting in his chair at his desk, I'm perched on his desk with the heels of my boots on his chair and my legs spread open, I lean forward and kiss him then lean back so he can eat me out. I get drawn into my fantasy and bite my lip as I cross my legs and then Fitz elbows me.

"Pay attention you might have to explain this to me later," he says.

I give him an apologetic look and actually pay attention. After class Fitz walks me to my next class which is the writer's craft. He doesn't need to but Fitz is sweet that way, Adam's already in class as is Eli. I wave to Fitz as he walks to auto shop and I walk into class sitting at my desk next to Adam.

"So you join the play this semester because you can't get enough of me Blue Eyes?" Eli questions.

"No," I shake my head scowling at him slightly.

"Come on admit it Clare you want to get back together, you know what we had was epic," Eli says.

"Eli you're one of my closest friends but you crashed your car when she broke up with you, I am not letting you get back together and then endanger my sister's life when you have a fight or something. Besides she has her eye on someone else this year," Adam informs him.

"Who?" Eli inquires glaring at me over Adam's desk.

"None of your business Eli," I respond pressing the end of my pencil to my lip as I remember my fantasy from last class. Miss Dawes comes in and gives us a writing assignment; she pairs us off so I work with Adam of course. "I'm going to hack into the school's employee files and find Drew's address," I whisper to Adam while we're writing.

"And show up on his doorstep?" Adam queries cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Yep," I smile.

"Just be careful and not tonight dinner at the Matlin's remember," he reminds me again.

"I know, I know but it doesn't mean I can't sneak over to Drew's later," I grin and Adam shakes his head at me.

We finish and hand in our assignments at the bell; the three of us walk to the auditorium since that's where we're all going. We beat Drew there and I sit on the stage while I start a list of props that will need to be made. Drew comes in and our eyes meet, I bite my lip and smile at him while he walks in, he sits on the stage and Eli takes over but I supposed he is the director. While Eli talks with Adam and Fiona about auditions I decide this is my chance to find Drew's address. So I get up and start walking to the front door, Adam looks over at me but he knows what I'm doing.

"Where are you going Clare?" Drew questions and a few others look over at me.

"I need something, be right back," I reply before going through the door.

There's only a few computers hard lined into the school files, Coach Armstrong has one of them and he's out with the football team on the field right now. His office is locked but Owen showed me how to pick a lock and Coach Armstrong's laptop password is way too easy to guess. Once I'm in I find the employee files get Drew's address, scrawling it down and hiding the paper in my bra, then I leave the coach's office and make sure the door is locked behind me before returning to the auditorium. Drew sits with Eli mostly observing but continues glancing at me and I make sure I'm biting my lip or otherwise drawing attention to my body when he looks at me.

"Clare do you have a list of props?" Eli calls to me and I go over to show him.

"We probably have some of this in the prop room," Fiona speaks up.

"I have the key I'll go unlock that for you Clare," Drew says and I grin.

"We're done in ten minutes," Adam points out trying not to snicker while he gives me his be good look.

I grin at my brother and walk off with Drew to take stock of what's in the prop room. Drew unlocks the door and we go in, I walk ahead of Drew since I know where most of this stuff is.

"How was your lunch date with Miss Oh?" I query as I look at the shelves.

"It wasn't a date, I forgot my lunch and she showed me the Thai café down the street to save me from eating in the caf. I wouldn't have forgotten my lunch if I'd slept last night," Drew responds.

"Couldn't sleep last night? One of your students causing you trouble and keeping you up at night?" I tease him.

"One of my students is dangerous and could get me in a lot of trouble," he replies with a scolding tone that manages to be sexy at the same time.

"Not if you're careful," I respond trying to get a briefcase down from a shelf and it dislodges several other things. I shriek and cover my head; Drew takes me in his arms and shields me from the falling stuff, not that any of it would have hurt me but it was sweet. I turn to look at him and we're very close, he starts to lean down like he's going to kiss me and I get out of his arms. "Not on school grounds someone might catch us," I remind him just as the door opens.

"Clare we have to go to dinner," Adam calls into the room.

"See not on school grounds, but I'll see you tonight," I grin and dash out before Drew can ask me what I mean.

Adam gives me a grin while handing me my backpack but he doesn't say anything. We walk down the hall and to the car; Jake rode over with Katie after school so we don't have to wait for him. Adam drives us to the Matlin house and I retrieve Drew's address from my bra entering it into my phone.

"I can't believe you actually got his address, just what is your plan anyway?" Adam queries.

"To sneak out and ring his doorbell," I shrug.

"Simple yet devious, and if he tells you to go home?" Adam asks.

"He won't," I grin as I begin to think about what I'll be doing with Drew later tonight.

"You better wipe that carnal grin off your face we're here," Adam says parking out front of the Matlin house.

We leave our backpacks in the car and go in, we're the last ones here and Maya's setting the table with Mom while Jake and Katie sit on the sofa and kiss. We've been having dinner with the Matlins every couple of months since Jake and Katie started dating. Only because our parents and the Matlin parents are friends thought, because they never wanted to have dinner with Cece and Bullfrog while I was dating Eli. Zig is joining us tonight and I find out he's been dating Maya since yesterday. We mostly talk about school and the adults talk about their jobs, after we help them clean up it's time to go home and Jake drives with us. When I fisnish my homework I take a shower and start looking through my clothes to decide what to wear tonight. I opt for the simple yet sexy, a black off the shoulder casual dress, it's loose and I usually wear it to the beach over a bathing suit. Add a red belt and red low heels and it's causal sexy. I have to wait for Mom and Dad to go to bed so I hang out in Adam's room watching movies until I hear our parents go into their room.

"Okay I'm going to change and sneak out, cover for me."

"I always do," Adam responds.

"Which is why you're the best brother in the world," I grin kissing his cheek.

"Just be careful," Adam says.

"Aren't I always?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"I'll be careful, I'll text you when I'm there and be home before they get up tomorrow," I assure my brother.

Going into my room I quickly change, I don't bother with makeup because I plan for my lips to be on his most of the time and then it will it will just wear off. Typing Drew's address into my phone it gives me directions and I drive over there. I text Adam when I'm parked outside Drew's house, it's a little after eleven and the house is mostly dark but there's one light on in a back room. I get out of the car and ring the bell, it takes a minute and then I see Drew look through window before opening the front door.

"Clare what are you doing here? What if someone saw you here at this hour," he admonishes but he doesn't sound angry that I'm here at all.

"They won't see me if you invite me in," I point out and duck under his arm to go into his apartment.

He closes the door and locks it while I walk into his living room and look around. He still has a couple of unpacked boxes and it's rather sparsely decorated.

"Clare you're my student and we just ca…" Drew begins but I turn around gripping his shirt and pulling him to me.

I join our lips and cut him off, he gets very still for a second but when my tongue slides in he starts to relax. His tongue caresses mine, his hands go to the small of my back and he begins to kiss me with fervor!

**Update next Tuesday from right about here.**


	3. Half Angel Half Tart

**Everyone check out our DeGrassi Saviors website! Look at the top of my authors page to get the link. We have a couple blogs up, each of us has a page, you can contact us with questions and vote on upcoming stories. We also post clues, announcements and I'll tell you which one shot and/or short story you will see this week. **

**Ch.3 Half Angel Half Tart**

**(DREW)**

I'm grading papers when I hear my doorbell ring, I'm not expecting anyone at this hour so I get up and look through the window. When I see Clare standing at my door I'm happy, and then scold myself that this is bad and I need to get her to leave. I open the door doing my best to give her a stern look but that's hard when all I can do is fantasize about her.

"Clare what are you doing here? What if someone saw you here at this hour," I tell her in the most reprimanding and angry voice I'm able to muster while fantasizing about her.

"They won't see me if you invite me in," she grins with a sultry voice that practically purrs at me to kiss her.

She ducks under my arm and goes into the house anyway. _"Get her to leave," _I silently remind myself and yet lock the door behind her.

"Clare you're my student and we just ca…" I start to assert but she turns around and cuts me off with a kiss.

Not just a kiss but a sultry, seducing, salaciously sizzling kiss! Her lips heat mine, setting my body on fire, I'm at first stunned not just by the kiss itself but by how passionate it is and what it's doing to me. In the very very back of my mind I tell myself to push her away and get her to leave. All the rest of me has fallen into the kiss and is melting into her. Her tongue slides into my mouth, my arms go around her pulling her to me and pressing my body into hers to feel all of her I can. My tongue caresses hers, tasting and hungering for her. Her hand not gripping my shirt grips the back of my neck; she deepens the kiss and then starts to pull away. She gently bites my bottom lip, tugging it softly with her teeth as she pulls out of the kiss and I release a breath.

I'm still recovering from the kiss and she grins at me, it's a soft almost shy grin and yet somehow manages to be happy and almost gloating all at the same time. She's still holding my shirt and pulls me to the sofa, gently shoving me to sit down she then puts her hands on my shoulders and slowly straddles over my lap setting herself down and smiling at me. I can't help but grin back and my hands go to her waist.

"We won't get caught as long as we're careful; these things always blow up because no one knows how to be careful. At school, and anywhere else public, our relationship is professional and totally platonic, you as the teacher and I as your student. Most adults believe me to be nothing more than the brainy angel exterior that I project. No one will think anything of me staying in your classroom on my spare to help out because I have a rep for being a teacher's pet and doing all I can for extra credit. So long as we maintain a professional demeanor at school no one will think anything of it, and anywhere else public where people from school could see us anyway. Next time Miss Oh asks you to lunch tell her you have a girlfriend, just be vague and say your girlfriend doesn't live here but you're making it work," Clare educates me.

"Winnie and I only went to lunch as colleagues," I point out as my hands start caressing her sides a bit.

"Maybe but she wants more so just be vague and don't tell anyone else that we're anything more than teacher and student. Adam knows but he keeps secrets better than the CSIC or CIA. Owen, Bianca and Fitz know too but they'd never say anything. No one else will ever find out, and as long as we're careful we won't get caught. At school, in public we are student and teacher but here," she says with her voice dropping into a coquettish purr again, "here I can be anything you want. When we're in private we can do anything we want."

As she talks she gets my belt undone and opens the button on my jeans, biting her lip and looking at me with a lustful impishness in her eyes. I should be tossing her over my shoulder and throwing her out, there's still a small part of me that knows that is the best thing to do. That she's trouble and I need to put a stop to this right now and squash these fires, however that part of me gets smaller and smaller by the minute and the rest of me has given up and given in. I want her; I'm intrigued by her, fascinated by her, enthralled by her. I want to taste her, touch her, know her and explore her.

"You sound like you've done this before, just who are these guys you told me you hooked up with and what other boyfriends did you have besides Eli?" I inquire and she giggles softly.

"Just guys, I knew all of them and I was safe. I dated K.C. and then Johnny DiMarco; he goes to U of T and then Eli, happy?"

"Just how very experienced are you if you're still a virgin?" I question.

"Well," she whispers as she leans down to touch her lips to mine, "let me show you."

With that she slides off my lap to the floor, unzips my fly and I help her get my pants and boxers down a little. Clare looks up at me with a sexy, anticipating look, biting the corner of her lip as she curls her fingers around the base of my cock and I become hard. I was already hard from our kiss and having her on my lap but when she embraces my cock I become rock hard and grow at her touch. Clare licks her lips and then softly places the head of my cock between her lips, my entire body jerks and quivers in intense pleasure. Her tongue licks around the head once, then she starts moving her head down along the shaft and my head falls back against the sofa. Reaching out I tunnel a hand into her hair, my breath leaving my body in a rapturous quivering gasp as she feasts upon my cock. Clare takes it all in her mouth, sucking lightly when she reaches the base of my shaft which sends my body jerking and quaking again.

Slowly and meticulously she begins pulling her mouth up along the shaft to the head again. She uses her lips but she also gently drags her teeth, she does it so softly and tenderly it tickles and elicits a grunting moan of ecstasy from me. She gets over the head and when that's the only thing in her mouth she sucks lightly again drawing out some pre-cum. Licking around the head she takes her lips all the way off and kisses the top of the head before bringing her moth back to my cock. As she starts orally pampering my cock again her hand goes down and begins softly massaging my balls. I breathe out on a heavy, rapturous, quaking breath gripping into her hair more to keep her in place so that this feeling will never end. It doesn't take much more of this for me to be ready to cum and I feel that I should warn her of this fact.

"Clare I'm cumming, oh I'm cumming," I call out and feel her smile.

She starts moving faster and I explode, ejaculating into her mouth, she sucks a little when I'm done and I nearly cum again. My entire body shakes and lurches, I'm panting for breath and sweating a little even though she did all the work. I release her hair, vaguely aware that she swallowed and is now licking her lips. I sink into the sofa but my eyes watch Clare as she stands up, she straddles my lap again and I barely have the strength to put my hands on her waist again. I'm still trying to catch my breath but she leans down and ambushes my lips with hers, I exhale into her mouth as her tongue works in and teases my tongue before retreating. Instead of pulling out of the kiss however she licks across my bottom lip and then gently sucks on the top one before pulling away. She sits up straight and looks at me with pleased grin.

"I better get home, see you tomorrow Drew," she coos getting off my lap.

"Wait," I call trying to follow her to the door but my pants are still down and I trip falling to my floor as she goes out the door. I get up and fix my clothes running to the door but she's already in her car and she blows me a kiss as she drives away.

I close the door and lock it, leaning against it and all I can think is, _"Oh boy what did I get myself into!"_

**(CLARE)**

When I get home it's a little after 12:30, I take my shoes off before walking up the path to our front door. Quietly slipping my key in the lock and relocking the door once I'm inside. I hear noises in the kitchen and fear that it's one of my parents but when I peak around the corner I see it's only Jake making himself a midnight snack. He sees me, looks over my outfit and pinches his eyebrows together.

"Where were you?" He questions and then shakes his head. "Never mind don't tell me, I don't want to know because if I don't know I can't get in trouble. You were safe though right?"

"Yes big brother," I grin and then dash up to my room. I close the door and start to change when there's a knock on my door.

"It's me," Adam calls quietly.

"It's open," I call back.

I'd never let Jake in my room while I was changing but Adam's different, and it's not just that he was born in a girl's body. Adam and I are close, closer than I am with Darcy or any female friend I've ever had, but he's my brother and would never think of me in any other capacity. Not that I think Jake would either but I'm comfortable with Adam in a way that I'm not comfortable with anyone else. Adam closes my door again and sits on my bed while I change into pajamas, which for me consist of one Johnny's shirts I never gave back to him and a pair of Eli's boxers I never gave back to him. I still have one of K.C.'s hoodies I wear too so I guess I have a habit of keeping my ex's clothes.

"You were gone a while I guess he didn't kick you out?"

"Hard to tell me to get out when we're kissing," I grin sitting on my bed to put on lotion.

"You should teach classes," Adam laughs.

"And cultivate competition no thanks," I shake my head.

"So you were over there making out for an hour? Are you a couple now or what?" Adam questions.

"We didn't really define it, I told him we need to be careful and how to not get caught, then I gave him head and came home," I shrug rubbing lotion on my arm butd Adam catches my wrist and I look up at him.

"You what? Clare are you crazy?!" He exclaims but in a quiet voice.

"Well it's not like it's the first I'm I've ever given a guy a blow job," I shrug.

"Yeah I know but this isn't just any guy Clare he's a teacher, he's gotta be five or six or seven years older than you and if people find out about you it's not just going to be a messy breakup it's going to mean legal trouble and something that could haunt you forever. Besides how much do you actually know about Mr. Torres besides that he's a hot teacher? What if he has an STI or something?" Adam exclaims.

"I know what the consequences are if we get caught Adam and I doubt he has an STI but I'll ask him tomorrow. Will you stop speaking to me like I'm a child, you're only a month older than me," I remind him as he lets go of my wrist and I keep putting lotion on.

"Yes but there's much wisdom and maturity in that month," Adam responds sardonically and I stick my tongue out at him. "I just don't want you to get hurt," he says after a minute.

"I'll be careful Adam, I told Drew we need to be careful, I won't get hurt," I assure my brother and kiss his cheek. "Now go away so I can get ready for bed," I tell him.

He chuckles and hits me with the pillow, Adam leaves my room, I finish getting ready for bed and fall asleep thinking of Drew. Dad is gone the next morning by five, he usually is out early, Mom is up by six and I hear Jake in the shower at 6:30. I go downstairs and eat with Adam and Mom. Jake comes down with wet hair and makes himself a six egg omelette with toast and bacon for breakfast; I swear he eats more than any person I've ever seen. While Jake's eating Adam and I get ready for school, Mom packs our lunches and Jake drives us to school. He leaves us to find Katie as soon as he's parked and Adam and I go to our lockers.

"Hey Lucas is off on Friday, we're both going to the game we should all do something after," Bianca comments walking up to us with Fitz and Owen.

"Cool sounds good to me but Clare may have plans," Adam says as his subtle way of letting them know things are progressing with Drew.

"Now Adam if I deviated from my normal life people might suspect something," I point out closing my locker and Adam just grins.

"How are things with Drew?" Bianca inquires.

"Went to his house, we made out, I gave him head and told him I had to get home," I smile.

"That's my girl, always leave them wanting more," Bianca grins with pride as she puts her arms around my shoulders.

"You two are evil," Owen comments as we start walking down the hall.

"We're secretly plotting to take over the world by breaking one male after another until we have them all enslaved," Bianca teases tapping her fingers together and slanting her eyes to look devilish.

"I knew it!" Owen says while Adam laughs.

"Ah but I know your weakness," Fitz smiles coming behind us and tickling our ribs at the same time so that we both shriek.

"FITZ!" We scream at him but we're laughing, of course now the entire hallway is looking at us including Drew who's in his classroom.

I shoot him a secret smile, biting my lip and then look away. The five of us go to the steps in the foyer and sit down to wait for classes to start. We talk about what to do on Friday after the game and when the bell rings we all get up, Bianca turning one way to go to her financial accounting fundamentals class and we wave to her. Adam walks with us until we're at his broadcast and print production class then Fitz, Owen and I walk on to media studies. Drew is leaning on his desk when we go in and I glance at him but avoid staring at him or anything. I sit at my desk chatting with Owen and Fitz until class begins. Drew has us break into teams of four; Connor is out today so Wesley is in our group. We get various magazines and have to pick three articles and discuss the bias of each article. It's a pretty easy assignment and after we put together our report I give it to Wesley to take up to Drew. After everyone's done we watch a news story from the eighties and debate whether it was news or something the company did for media coverage. When class ends everyone gets up to leave except me, Fitz and Owen. After the class has emptied Fitz and Owen get up telling me they'll see me at lunch and giving Drew a look before they go out the door. I get up sitting on my desk, legs crossed and leaning back on my hands while Drew closes the classroom door.

"You are a completely different girl at school, you'd never know you were at my place last night doing…things," he remarks as he walks over leaning on his desk again.

"Well that's the point isn't it? If we don't let on then no one knows, at school I'm your good little student, helping out and earning extra credit, all very innocent and platonic. At your place I'm all for you and anything you want me to be," I grin.

"You really are dangerous," he comments but he's grinning and seems to be having some fantasy in his head. "It seems to be fine for you but you have no idea how hard it is for me to look at you all day and just want to kiss you," Drew remarks and I grin biting my lip.

"Behave at school and later tonight at your place I'll make you forget that you were tortured by not kissing me all day," I smile.

"What if I can't make it to tonight? It's only ten and I'm fighting every urge to not just leap over that desk and taste your lips," Drew says.

"Behave or we get caught, now sit at your desk and get out your laptop," I order him hopping off my desk.

Drew obeys sitting down and pulling his laptop from his briefcase, I take it sitting at the middle desk in the front row. I start typing letters to people who will come speak at the school or asking for exclusive tour. We're in the middle of our second letter, one which we're writing to the managing producer of CBC news when Miss Oh opens the door.

"Oh sorry Clare I didn't know you were in here," she says.

"That's alright Miss Oh we were just typing letters to some local media conglomerates asking about field trips or seeing if they could come speak to the class," I tell her in my saccharin sweet voice reserved especially for adults who need to think I'm St. Clare.

"Oh wonderful I'm sure that will be very good for the class," she smiles.

"It was all Clare's idea, she's been a tremendous help," Drew tells her.

"Yes she's got a reputation at the school as the teachers helper, she's always willing to help out I wish more students were like her," Miss Oh comments and Drew flashes me a grin before Miss Oh looks back at him. "I just came in to see if you'd be at the game on Friday Andrew and if you'd mind helping out?" Miss Oh asks him.

"You should definitely go to the game, everyone will be there, Adam and I go to see Owen and Fitz play," I comment as my sly way of telling Drew to be there because I will be there.

"Uh sure, I'll be there and help out, um how do you need me to help out?" Drew inquires.

"Well kids get rowdy and some use the game as an excuse to fool around in the school so we have to be sort of campus police. Well great I'll tell Mr. Simpson you're in," she smiles and closes the door.

"She wants you," I remark as soon as the door is closed.

"She asked me to help at the game it wasn't exactly flirting, not like you Owen and Fitz in the hall," he comments with jealousy in his tone.

"She came to the class to ask you she could have waited or just e-mailed, she wants you and Owen and Fitz are my friends you don't get to be jealous of them," I respond.

"I don't?" He queries and I shake my head. "Then who can I be jealous of?"

"I'll let you know," I shoot back with a flirty smile and he grins. "Now be quiet so I can finish this letter before my next class."

Drew chuckles and pulls out some papers he seems to be grading. I get five letters written before the bell rings, I have them all saved and appropriately labeled.

"Print the letters, sign them, have Principal Simpson approve and sign then send them off," I instruct as I put Drew's laptop back on his desk.

"Yes Ma'am," he nods.

"And don't call me ma'am I'm younger than you, just how old are you?" I inquire since we never quite got into that.

"Don't you think that's a question you would have been better suited asking last night before you gave me an absolutely amazing blow job?" Drew teases.

"I never did like doing things in a straight line," I quip back.

"Obviously," he grins, "I'm 22."

"Then you're only six years older than me. Oh and my brother was a little worried you might have an STI or something," I comment.

"You told Adam what we did last night?" He asks.

"I tell Adam everything; he keeps secrets better than the CSIS remember? So are you clean or should I be worried?"

"I'm clean," Drew assures me.

"Good then I'll see you tonight," I tell him and grab my stuff.

I leave his class and meet the others for lunch on the bleachers, Adam and I actually bothered to pack lunches today and mine is in my backpack.

"How goes things with Drew?" Bianca inquires.

"Good but we were just working, doing something at school is how people get caught," I remind them.

"So if you're…whatever with Drew what are you going to do at Homecoming and the games and all that?" Owen questions.

"I go with Adam to the games, I'll go alone to Homecoming, or skip it and stay at Drew's place. He will be at the game on Friday though," I reply.

"Which should be interesting if you can't be a couple at school," Fitz comments.

"No we just have to be sure we can't get caught," I reply.

"So when are you seeing him again, I mean off campus?" Bianca questions.

"I'm going to his place tonight," I tell her.

"And what am I telling Mom and Dad?" Adam questions already knowing he needs to cover for me.

"That I'm at Bianca's and sleeping over," I respond.

"You going to sleep at her place or sneak back in?" Adam asks.

"I wasn't planning on leaving Drew's," I inform him.

"You want to sleep there? Already? Clare you…" Adam starts to argue and I cut him off.

"Relax Adam you know that no guy can ever make me do something I don't want, not that Drew ever would. Besides by the size of his place he has at least one spare room, if I don't want to sleep in his bed I'll sleep elsewhere in the house," I assure him.

"Just check in and call if you need to come home," he tells me.

"I promise, oh and I found out he's only 22 and STI free," I enlighten Adam taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Only 22?! Clare your age difference is twice that of yours and Johnny's," Owen comments.

"Maybe but he still became putty in my hands when I was giving him a blow job age is merely a number," I shoot back.

"Yeah but that's not a fair basis for comparison, any guy would become putty for a blow job especially when they're really good like yours. I mean that thing you do with your t…"

"Oh dude stop," Adam cuts Fitz off, "she's my sister I know you and her hooked up I don't need the details of her expertise in oral and I don't want to picture it."

"Sorry," Fitz apologizes while Bianca and I start laughing.

When the bell rings we all walk into school together, Fitz and I go to chemistry and wave to the others. After chemistry Fitz stays behind to speak to Mr. Bettankamp about something and I walk to my next class. Adam's already at his desk, I start walking in when I feel a hand at my back, it's Eli but I don't know why he has his hand on me.

"You coming to rehearsal Blue Eyes?" Eli asks as we sit at our desks.

"I'll be there working on props, I am the prop master after all," I respond simply.

"And then she's going out after, Jake's going to Katie's we have the car so I'll drop you off," Adam announces to us both.

"Going out with who?" Eli questions with his eyes narrowed.

"With whom Eli and it's none of your business," I reply as Miss Dawes comes in and starts class.

We have a writing assignment to work on in class so we're silent, after class the three of us walk to the auditorium for rehearsal.

"Who are you going out with?" Eli inquires again.

"I'm not telling you Eli, can we swing home first Adam I need a change of clothes and grab my pajamas. I should change too, my red dress with nothing under it," I tease and can feel Eli fuming at my side.

"Don't torture him Clare he's bound to try and follow you," Adam warns me and he has a point.

"I'm sleeping at Bianca's Eli," I tell him which isn't entirely a lie with it being my cover story to my parents as well.

"Oh," Eli says letting out a breath.

When we get to the auditorium it's full of people, it's the first round of auditions today so there's a line of people waiting. Drew arrives and Eli sets up to watch auditions while I go back stage to begin designing all the props we couldn't find. I want to get to Drew's place before he does so I grab Adam and we leave a half hour before auditions are supposed to end. I stay in my school clothes but grab clothes for tomorrow and toiletries.

"Call if you need me to pick you up and be safe," Adam tells me dropping me at Drew's.

"I promise but I'll be fine," I affirm.

"I still don't like this you know; he's six years older than you not to mention your teacher. I just keep thinking it can only end badly and I don't want you to be hurt," Adam says.

"I'm just having some fun Adam I'm not going to marry the guy. We'll be careful; no one will find out, I promise you I'll be careful. Have you ever known me to get in over my head?"

"You really want me to answer that?" He queries with a scolding look.

"I know what I'm doing Adam," I reply.

"Yeah and that's what worries me," he shoots back.

"I'll be fine, I promise to call if I need you," I tell him and kiss his cheek. "Love you, see you tomorrow," I say as I get out of the car.

Adam waves and drives off and I go around the side of the house, Drew isn't home yet and I don't have a key to his place. However I'm sure there is a back door and I can pick locks thanks to Owen. I find a side door to the garage and pick my way in; from there I get into the kitchen. I sit on the sofa and start on my homework, Drew gets home about 45 minutes later and nearly jumps out of his skin when he comes in and sees me on the sofa.

"Fuck don't do that! How in the hell did you get in here? What if I had come home with someone else?" He scolds but as angry as he's trying to sound I can hear the lust in his voice.

"I knew you wouldn't because you've been thinking about kissing me all day and I told you I'd be here," I respond.

"You're scary you know that," he comments as I get off the sofa and saunter over to him.

I stand on my tip toes attaching my lips to his giving him a fervent kiss while my fingers begin opening the buttons on his dress shirt. He drops his briefcase and puts his hand at the small of my back as my tongue flows into his mouth. I get several buttons on his shirt open and then expose his chest where I undid the buttons. Slowly lowering my feet I kiss down from his neck to his clavicle, to his pecs. Drew lets out a soft moan and I grin before stepping away from him.

"We should probably eat and I have to finish some homework," I comment going back to the sofa.

"Yeah I have to grade some papers, I keep getting distracted when I should be grading," he comments picking up his briefcase again.

"That's not good, you should be more focused," I tease.

"This coming from my distraction, something you seem to be quite proud of," he grimaces slightly as he sits next to me on the sofa.

"If I'm distracting we'll get caught, you're supposed to be good at school and bad when we're at your place," I comment.

"We are at my place and you're doing homework," he replies.

"Well I'd be doing something else but if someone walks up they'll see us," I reply motioning to the open curtains we're now in front of.

"You are so dangerous," he sighs shaking his head a bit, "I'm going to order dinner you like Thai?" Drew asks.

"Yep I love Thai, I think I'll change into my pajamas," I remark as he gets out his cell phone.

"Pajamas? Why do you have a bag?" He inquires.

"Staying over of course," I tell him walking back to the washroom to change and Drew drops the phone.

I hear someone calling hello through it and I giggle looking back at his stunned yet excited face.

**Update next Tuesday from right about here!**


	4. Take Her to the Height of Ecstasy

**Everyone be sure and visit the DeGrassi website for daily clues from me. Also right now you can vote on the next stories to be done by Dragonsprit and tomfeltonlover1991. Tomfeltonlover1991's poll closes on the 30****th****.**

**Ch.4 Take Her to the Height of Ecstasy **

**(DREW)**

"Hello…hello…anyone there?"

Clare disappears down the hall and I shake myself back into my senses, picking up the phone I dropped when Clare said she was sleeping here.

"Yeah hi, I'm here sorry I…I dropped my phone," I tell them and feel really stupid for admitting that.

I put in our order and they tell me it will be 30 – 45 minutes, when I hang up Clare comes out of the hall, in some other guy's shirt and boxers and I grimace at her.

"What?" She questions.

"Not that you don't look sexy in guy's clothes but whose clothes are they?" I inquire.

"Ex-boyfriends, I guess I have a habit of keeping their clothes," she shrugs.

"I know we're not dating, or at least we haven't talked about what exactly we are but I'd prefer if you weren't wearing your ex-boyfriends clothes in my house," I grumble.

"Jealous again?" Clare teases raising one eyebrow but giving me a mischievous grin.

"Hey this time I think I have a right to be jealous you are wearing your ex-boyfriend's clothes and you plan on sleeping in my house. You know I still haven't heard about this Johnny kid or how far went or what you did with Eli," I remark.

"It's cute when you're jealous," she giggles and saunters back down the hall.

"Oh that girl is dangerous," I muse to myself and sit down on the sofa to finish grading the papers from my communications technology class, papers I should have had graded yesterday and handed back today but Clare is distracting. Well no one asked for their paper back today but I should have them done by tomorrow. I'm looking over Maya Matlin's paper when I see from the corner of my eye that Clare has reemerged. Slowly I turn my head and look over, my mouth drops open and my heart stops before pounding fast. My palms get sweaty and I become incapable of speech, or thought for that matter.

"Better?" Clare coos as she stands there in nothing but one of my white dress shirts, the collar turned up and only the middle three buttons are buttoned. I know she's only wearing the dress shirt because I can see that she has neither panties nor a bra on with it. I manage to nod like an idiot because I'm far too horny to think and Clare giggles. "I think I'll just go and close the curtains so no one else sees me like this," she says and again I manage a nod.

Clare smiles and walks to the window, hiding slightly as she shuts my blinds and then she sashays back to the sofa and sits with me picking up her homework.

"That is just not fair; you can't just walk out in my dress shirt and nothing else and carry on with your homework. I don't think you know what that does to a man," I comment slightly frustrated as I find the ability of speech once again. I look at Clare to see one corner of her mouth turned into an erotically devlish grin. "Never mind I think you know exactly what that does to a man and that's exactly why you did it," I remark with a slight growl in my tone and she giggles.

"Finish grading your papers, I'll finish my homework, we'll eat and then you can take me back to the bedroom," she tells me.

"That's easy for you to say, I'm looking at Maya's paper and all I can see is you dancing across it in my dress shirt and nothing else," I tell her and she giggles again.

"Maya's sweet and she's smart give her an A," Clare replies while turning her pencil on her lip which I'm finding very sexy. Of course she's wearing nothing but my dress shirt so I'd probably find anything she did sexy right now.

"You know Maya well? I've never seen you hang out and you're two grades above her," I remark.

"My brother Jake has been dating her sister Katie for a long time, our two families are friends, I like Maya. I'm almost done with my homework do I need to grade your papers for you too?" She teases.

"You are an extremely dangerous girl; I should not be associating with you," I remark as I finish scanning Maya's paper and give her an A.

"If I'm so dangerous why haven't you kicked me out and told me stay away?" She questions in a giggling devilish tone.

"You're wearing nothing but my shirt how could I possibly kick you out? Besides I don't want you to stay away," I respond. Clare smiles looking over at me and seduces my lips into a salaciously sexy kiss. "You're still a very dangerous girl," I comment and she giggles again. Clare finishes her homework and lies on her stomach dragging her finger over my jeans while I finish grading papers. It takes every ounce of willpower I have not to look over at her bare ass peeking out of my dress shirt. "You're being distracting again," I tell her.

"You're grading too slow," she says back peeking up to see whose paper I'm grading.

"These are the last two will you go lock yourself in the washroom or something so I can finish? Anyway the food should be here soon," I remark.

Clare just smiles and sits up again; she gets off the sofa and saunters to the kitchen. I quickly grade the last two papers and set them down just as the doorbell rings. Clare is in the kitchen, leaning on the counter and drinking a glass of ice water. I get up to answer the door Clare walks to the hallway to hide so the delivery guy doesn't see her. I open the door and pay for our food, tipping him $5, when I shut the door Clare comes out again. We sit on the sofa to eat and I turn on the TV, mostly to keep myself from ripping my shirt off her and taking her on the sofa. As soon as we're done eating I toss our trash and turn off the TV.

"I was watching that," she complains.

"And I've been watching you in my shirt all night, I had to answer the door with a hard on and grade papers on my lap while all I wanted to do was take you on the sofa," I reply.

Now she gets up and walks over to me with a carnal smile, her arms loop around my neck and crushes her lips to mine. Her body presses against mine and I put my hand at the small of her back. Clare's velvet and agile tongue licks over my bottom lip seeking access, my mouth opens granting it for her and her tongue twists in. The feel of her velvet tongue along mine sends an erotic tingle through my body; I shiver with carnal craving for Clare. My hand moves from the small of her back to her waist, my other hand also goes to her waist and I lift her up. Her legs wrap around me, she deepens the kiss as I turn and walk us up to my bedroom. I kick the door so that it opens and take her in laying her on my bed and we finally part from the kiss. I can smell her, her floral, pheromone female scent, she's wet, dripping between her legs and I can smell it. It's like a fresh baked pumpkin pie, like hot chocolate with whipped cream melting into it, like warm vanilla sugar being sprinkled on baked fruit. I grin at her moving slowly down her body until I get the end of the shirt, I kiss her clit and she smiles at me.

A part of me expects her to stop me but she doesn't, she smiles at me and opens her legs for me. Another part of me is screaming at me to stop and get her out of there, get her away from me because she's so dangerous. I don't listen to this part; in fact the rest of me squashes and strangles this part until it no longer exists. I don't care that she's dangerous, I don't care that I'm six years older than her, or that she's my student. I know I should care but I want Clare, not just to taste her which I do, I'm salivating at the mouth I want to taste her so badly. I want her in more than just a primitive carnal way, I want her, all of her, I want to know her and explore her and learn about her.

My head goes down between her legs, I inhale her as deep as my lungs can take it and then my tongue slides out licking her soft peachy pussy lips. Clare moans gently, this deliciously soft purring moan as her back arches. I grin and push my tongue in farther; my eyes look up peeking over the mountains of her breasts to watch her bite her lip as her eyes close. Another wonderfully erotic moan is elicited from her lips, she tastes better than she smells, it's like every incredible dessert that's ever been so good I closed my eyes all in one flavor. Her hips start to buck as I lap at her juices, drinking them in like a dying man in the desert who finally finds water. My tongue swirls around, twisting in her and moving with her movements. My hands sliding under ass to hold her up a little more and grant me better access, her hips move, gyrating in rhythm and I sup her juices eagerly. She lets out a shuddering breath, her body begins to quake and she calls out my name in rapturous abandon as I bring her to orgasm.

I slow down, lowering her body to the bed again, withdrawing my tongue only when she's ridden out her orgasm. Her body still quivers and I move up her body again to find her lips, she's still panting for breath but I must kiss her other lips after that. I intend to leave only a soft quick kiss but when my lips touch hers she grasps my lips with hers. Her arm wraps around my neck and her lips part, her tongue coming out and caressing mine. She not just tastes her flavor on me but indulges in it. I'm so hard at this point it's painful but she remains in the kiss for several minutes and I simply cannot pull away from her, even kissing her is fulfilling in a way I've never had before. She exhales a deep breath into my mouth and then she pulls away smiling at me.

"I love tasting me on a guy's lips," she grins and I smile back, at first.

"Just how many guy's ha…" I start to ask with my brow furrowed and she cuts me off.

"Don't worry about it, now why don't we get you out of those clothes so I can let you release. I know you need to and it must be quite painful," she says running her hand over the bulge in my jeans and I melt just from that touch. Of course I've also been horny all evening and tortured by watching her in my dress shirt.

She sits up making me sit up and then she gets me to lie on my back. Using her mouth she opens all the buttons on my shirt, somehow with her teeth and her tongue she gets every button on my shirt open. It's torturous but so very hot! When she's done with that she gets up on her knees and opens my jeans, I quickly take off my jeans and she laughs at my enthusiastic impatience but only for a few seconds before her lips are back on mine and her fingers brush through my cotton boxers on my throbbing cock. I tremble at her touch and release a low moan. She rips my boxers down and uses her extreme oral talents to bring me to release, with how horny I was it didn't take very long. She swallows and licks her lips while I'm still recovering. Then she slowly crawls off the bed, almost slinking like a feline, gives me a sexy smile and disappears through the doorway.

**(CLARE)**

I leave Drew panting and go down to the kitchen for some water. Returning to Drew's bedroom I find that he's fixed his boxers but has otherwise remained undressed. I sit on the bed and sip at my water, until Drew sits up and tries to steal the glass only I hold onto it and the water splashes on the shirt, it's very cold and I shriek.

"Sorry," Drew apologizes but he's laughing, "I was thirsty. Although you do look even hotter with the shirt wet."

"You look hot too, let me cool you down," I comment in a snarky tone and splash the rest of the water on him.

He gasps and his eyes go wide with shock, his mouth drops open surprised that I did that and then he starts growling, not an angry growl but a playful growl. I leave the glass on the bed and leap up with a giggling shriek running out of his bedroom and Drew pursues me. I race down the stairs and run around the sofa, I run into the kitchen and Drew traps me in the kitchen, his arms encircling me around the waist, he spins me around and lifts me onto the counter. I giggle putting my arms around his neck and our lips collide in a passionately sizzling wanting kiss.

"I'm getting too old to chase girls around the house," Drew comments when I pull out of the kiss and I twist my mouth at him.

"You're not old you're only twenty-two and just how many girls have you chased around the house?" I question.

"Around this house just you," he responds.

"Around any house," I shoot back as he fills another glass with water and hands it to me before getting one for himself.

"In my lifetime?"

"Will you stop making it sound like you're old; you're half the age of my parents. Now answer my question, how many girls have you chased around?"

"Not many and none were as fun as you," Drew responds and I scowl at him. "So I don't get to be jealous of Owen or Fitz, and I don't get to know anything about your past relationships but you're going to be jealous of girls I might have chased around? You didn't even say specifically if it was a post coital chase, or romantic or anything you just asked how many girls I'd chased around a house."

"You can know about K.C., Eli and Johnny if you want, but I get a question for every question you ask," I respond.

"Fair enough," he shrugs setting down his glass and mine. He helps me off the counter, keeps hold of my hand and puts his arm around my shoulders as we walk back to the bedroom. He turns off lights as we go and then his bedroom lights go off, my shirt is still wet and I think his boxers are wet but we get in bed. Drew lies on his back, I lie on mine but we're still holding hands. "Okay so which one did you date first Johnny or Eli?" He asks.

"K.C. was first but we were in grade 9, Johnny was next, he's three years older than me, I didn't tell my parents so when they found out they hit the roof and we had to breakup," I inform him.

"If they didn't like you dating someone three years older than you what are they going to think of us dating?" Drew questions.

I grin rolling on my side and propping myself on my elbow, "I didn't know we were dating."

"We've been orally intimate and you're sleeping over what would you call it?" He quips back wrapping his arm around me.

"Dating works but we won't be telling my parents and now it's my turn so just how many women have you dated?" I ask him.

"Including you," Drew says and then I hear him saying a bunch of girl's names under his breath, "eight that were actual dating relationships, through high school and college. I had a few dates in between those but not relationships and a few one night stands in college. My turn, who was the first guy you went farther than kissing with?"

"Johnny, we were making out and he fingered me. How old were you when you lost your virginity?" I inquire.

"Fifteen and the girl was my girlfriend, Amy Hollis. How many hookups have you had and with who?" Drew asks me.

"Julian Williams once, he wasn't a very good hookup. Pauly once but he was pretty drunk, James, Charlie, most of them have been football or hockey players at parties and only once. The only people I've hooked up with multiple times were Owen and Fitz. Owen and I hooked up twice and Fitz and I tend to come to each other when we're single and horny," I tell him and he speaks before I can ask him a question.

"So I do have reason to be jealous of Fitz and Owen," he comments grumbling playfully.

"Hardly, I've already given you a blow job and you ate me tonight so we've done exactly as much as I've done with them," I point out.

"But," he says rolling on his side so we're facing each other now, "I'm the boyfriend so I get to be jealous until we've down more."

"You mean have sex," I comment.

"Well you're so good at everything else you can't blame me for being eager to make love to you," Drew says.

I bite my lip and smile feeling my cheeks flush, "Then I guess I'll be spending the night again."

"Anytime you want girlfriend," he says and I can hear the grin on his lips. I release my lower lip and our lips meet, drawn together in the dark by a spark, the still wet shirt presses against his bare chest and he pulls out of the kiss. "Sorry I forgot the shirt was still wet, are you cold?"

"Not under the covers and in your arms," I reply and he holds me tighter, pulling me closer and I'm pretty sure my heart skips a beat. "I believe it was your turn to ask a question," he comments after softly kissing my jaw.

"Have you ever been in love before?" I ask him.

"Once, my college girlfriend, we dated for two years, I thought we would get married," Drew tells me and my smile falls as I suddenly hate this woman I've never met. "Have you?" He questions and I almost don't hear him as I'm still thinking about this other woman Drew was in love with.

"Nope, I loved Johnny but I wasn't in love with him and Eli was…to get back at my parents for making me break up with Johnny. My turn what happened to the girl you were in love with?" I ask clenching my teeth only slightly.

"We dated for all of our sophomore and junior years, she was paying her way through school with modeling," he tells me and now I hate her even more, not only was Drew in love with her but she was some gorgeous model. "She started skipping classes for modeling gigs, I found out she was going out to parties, taking coke and sleeping with her agent," Drew says and now I don't hate her so much but I also notice he's stopped talking. He's not asking me a question he's just silent and even though it's dark I can tell he's sad. I struck a chord and now I feel bad.

"Tell me about your family? I mean you know about my family already," I comment and hope that it distracts him.

"I know Adam sort of, only because he's in play practice and I've heard of your brother Jake. My family is pretty simple it's just me and my parents, my mom Audra is on the school board in Ottawa which explains why I went into education. My dad Omar is a lawyer and that's it. I mean I have grandparents, some aunts and uncles and a few cousins but I only usually see them around Christmas and stuff. My turn so what about your family?" He questions.

"Well you know about Adam, he's a year older than me, he's my best friend and we tell each other everything. He likes comics, music and theater which explains why he gets along with Eli so well. Jake is like Dad, he likes to work with his hands, he's good at building things and he loves Katie, he also likes pot and he's kind of boring but he's a good brother. Then there's Darcy, my older sister by blood, she was drugged and raped, she's in Africa now building schools and we don't hear from her much. My mom Helen is an accountant and my Dad is a contractor. My mom's parents live in Montreal and we see them every Christmas, Glen's parents are only a couple hours away and we see them every two or three months. My mom has one brother and he's not married so I have no cousins," I tell him with a yawn.

"We should get to sleep I'll wake up at four," Drew says.

"Four! Four in the AM?! Why?" I inquire.

"Because I workout in the mornings before I go into work," he replies nuzzling into my neck and kissing my jugular vein softly.

"I like to swim but not at four in the morning," I yawn and just as I finish yawning I kiss Drew, joining our lips for a salacious goodnight kiss before falling asleep with my head against his chest.

I wake up at 5:30 the next morning feeling that the bed is cold without Drew in it. I yawn and stretch, slowly crawling out of bed, this is early, we usually wake up between 6 and 6:30 and I am tired. I yawn and straighten my hair a little as I'm sure it's everywhere. Sleepily making my way down to Drew's kitchen where I find Drew, he's in shorts and nothing else, sweat from his work out still glistening on his sculpted chest and the room is lightly permeated by his scent. Manly, musky and kind of spicy and sweet, like primal nature, I want to lick it off him.

"Good morning Mr. Sexy Pants," I smile going to the fridge for some orange juice.

"Mr. Sexy Pants?" Drew laughs.

"Yep," I grin giving him a soft kiss.

"You're not going to call me that at school are you?" He queries.

"That would give us away," I remind him.

"I need to shower and get ready for work but here," he says holding out a key, "it's my spare so you don't have to break in next time."

I smile giving him another deep kiss, he lightly smacks my ass and kisses my jaw before he goes upstairs and I smile a little bigger. I make myself breakfast and I'm cleaning my dishes when he comes down ready for work. He's wearing jeans and a light blue dress shirt, carrying his briefcase and he looks very professional now.

"See you at school Mr. Sexy Pants," I giggle.

"Lock up when you leave," he smiles giving me another soft kiss and I watch him leave.

His blinds are still closed but I'm the only one here and we don't want people to see me here. With Drew gone I get dressed and ready for school, I need to find a way to get to school still but when I look out the windows in Drew's bedroom I see an alley behind Drew's house. Grabbing my stuff I go out to the backyard and find a gat to the alley, it locks from the inside and the lock is low so not anyone can just wander into Drew's yard. The alley comes out on the next street behind a deli, I lean on the front window of the deli and call Adam, he says he and Jake are on their way to pick me up.

"I don't want to know, if I don't know I can't get in trouble. Did he hurt you? Were you safe?" Jake questions as he drives us to school.

"No he was very sweet and we were safe and I doubt you want more detail than that," I reply.

"No, I told you I didn't want to know anything," Jake shakes his head.

"So how was last night?" Adam asks just to provoke Jake.

"No, no I don't want to know anything, this car is a cone of silence until we get to school," Jake says turning up the radio and Adam and I laugh.

We're silent until we get to school, Jake gets out but since he didn't see Katie's car he waits at the car for his girlfriend. Adam and I go into our lockers; we get out books and start walking to the foyer when we see Owen, Fitz and Bianca.

"So how was last night?" Bianca asks with a grin.

"I slept in his bed, he called me his girlfriend and he gave me a key to his house," I smile.

"Damn you work fast?" Owen exclaims.

"So what's the plan here?" Fitz asks as I see Drew coming out of his office. "Sleep with him? Date him until you're caught? Are you doing this for the thrill?" Fitz inquires.

"Actually I think I'm falling for him," I reply as Drew looks in my direction and we share a secret smile.

**Update next Tuesday probably starting the next day with the football game.**


	5. I'm Falling for Good

**Announcements:**

**1) Polls on the DeGrassi Saviors website will close on Saturday 8/30 so get your vote in before then.**

**2) Remember that next week will be 7 days of one shots. I have already chosen 7 and will post which ones on our website this weekend. Regular stories and short stories will resume on the 8****th****. I know I said He Touched Me would be posted next week but I wasn't thinking that next week was one shot week, sorry for the confusion.**

**Ch. 5 I'm Falling for Good**

**(DREW)**

"Thanks for helping out Drew, the hockey games actually get crazier but those aren't held at the school," Winnie tells me as we get the school ready for the football game.

"No problem," I smile.

"So any have plans for this weekend?" Winnie asks me. The tone of her voice is baited; she's trying to get me to ask her out, guess Clare was right Winnie really is into me.

"Yes I'm going to Ottawa to see my girlfriend," I reply trying to sound casual.

"Oh you have a girlfriend," she says slowly.

"Yes we're trying to make it work long distance but we see each other every weekend. I'll go help with crowd control at the bleachers," I comment and walk away quickly before she asks me something else I'll have to lie about like my girlfriend's name.

I walk outside and look at the gathering crowd on the bleachers. After breaking apart a fight I scan the bleachers for Clare, she's sitting up front with Adam and Bianca, and some guy with his arm around Bianca but he doesn't go to the school. She looks over and flashes me a smile but looks away quickly so no one gets suspicious. She slept at home last night but she'd been at my house when I got home, she was doing homework when I got in but she stopped, we made out and then had dinner together before I took her home. It was a quiet evening but it was great because I was with Clare, my girlfriend Clare, a girlfriend I can't tell anyone about but she's my girlfriend and I love every minute I spent with her no matter what we were doing.

I walk the perimeter and get everyone to sit down, I don't see Winnie again for all of first quarter but halfway through the second quarter I get a text that I know is from Clare.

**Text from Unknown Number: Meet me in the stairwell to the roof Mr. Sexy Pants.**

I wasn't even aware that there was a stairway to the roof, can't be too hard to find though, there's only so many places it can be. I see that Clare is already gone so she must have gone inside already. Everyone is watching the game and I don't see Winnie so no one notices when I go inside. No one is inside except for a few kids using the washrooms at the front of school. Simpson isn't even in his office but I do see the corridor that says roof access behind the office. The door is open but when I walk through it get shuts behind me and we're in total darkness. I know Clare is here though I can feel her, she finds my hand and pulls me to her linking her arms around my neck and compresses her lips to mine.

"We don't have long, it will be half time soon and the school will flood with people avoiding the cheerleaders, pep squads and school bands. I just had to kiss you though," she tells me pulling her lips from mine. She guides me to sit on the steps and straddles my lap.

"Are you coming over again tonight?" I question and then kiss her neck.

"Actually Mom and Dad think I'll be at Bianca's all weekend so I thought I'd just stay for the weekend, if that's all right with you?" She asks but in a cooing voice.

"Mmm a whole weekend of you to myself, we might never leave the bed," I tease her.

"I'm okay with that," she giggles softly and captures my lips again.

Her lips are soft and sweet but the kiss is passionate and fiery, her fingers brush into my hair, her fingernails raking along my scalp. I start to get horny; I'm going to have to be careful before going back out to the game. I want to do so much more than kiss her but I get her all weekend and we will do so many wonderfully naughty things. After a few minutes she pulls away lightly nipping my lower lip as she goes.

"We better get back out there; it will be half time soon. I'm going out with everyone after the game but I'll be over later," Clare says standing up and pulling me up with her.

I steal one last kiss and she leaves first, I wait a few minutes and then follow taking a different route back to the game. At halftime the crowd breaks up and I'm kept busy just keeping an eye on things. When the game resumes everyone heads back to their seats and I take a seat near Maya and Tris to watch the last half of the game.

"Hi Mr. Torres," they say together.

"Have you been watching the game? Owen and Fitz are the best players, Fitz never misses a ball when Owen throws it," Maya says.

"Yeah they definitely seem to carry the team," I agree.

"Owen is good at all sports," Tris says in a tone somewhere between pride and irritation that he doesn't have the same athletic ability.

When the game ends, and DeGrassi wins, the school cheers and some people go a little crazy so I leave Maya and Tristan to help with crowd control, I lose track of Clare but I'll see her tonight. It takes two full hours before everyone is gone; we stay behind to make sure there are no stragglers or kids in the school before locking up. Thankfully the janitorial staff has the job of cleaning up the bleachers because they are a mess. On my way home I stop at the store to get some things for this weekend, food so we can eat, I get fruit, cereal, pasta, chicken breast, frozen veggies, bread and sandwich meats, things that will be easy to make. I pick up some wine too and then realize Clare isn't old enough to drink, although I get the feeling she's been drinking before. Just as I pull into the garage my cell phone rings. I pull it from my pocket while getting out of the car and walking up to unlock the door.

"Hi Mom," I say into the phone while I open the door and prop it open with a can of paint from the garage.

"So how'd your first week go?" She asks while I set down my keys and turn on the kitchen and living room lights.

"Went great, all my students seem to enjoy the classes, there are of course a few stand outs and I barely have to do anything for the drama club except observe. This kid Eli has it all under control," I reply bringing in the groceries.

"Good, what about your social life? Any pretty female teachers at this school?" Mom questions, I knew it would only be a matter of time before she asked that. She's just itching for me to settle down and have kids.

"Yeah a few but I'd like to get settled into my new job before I start dating," I lie. I'd like to just tell her that I have a girlfriend but then mom would drive down to meet her and she'd know Clare was in high school. My mom's on the school board in Ottawa she'd feel morally obligated to report it even though I'd be fired and never get another teaching job.

"Well don't take too long to get settled," Mom responds.

"Mom you're not even fifty yet you have plenty of time to be a grandma," I remind her.

"I know are you still coming up for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah I'll be there, say hi to dad for me but I just got home and I need to put away the groceries," I tell her.

"Alright Andrew, I love you I'll talk to you soon."

I tell her I love her too and hang up as I'm putting away the groceries it occurs to me that I should have gotten condoms. Not that I'm expecting Clare to have sex with me this weekend, or ever, but I want to be prepared. So after getting away all the perishable food I jump back in my car and drive down the street to the pharmacy. I grab a couple of boxes and start to walk to the checkout line but I'm not looking where I'm going and I bump into someone.

"Planning a big weekend I see," Winnie teases. Oh boy of all the people to run into!

"Uh yeah well I haven't seen my girlfriend all week," I lie grinning nervously like an idiot. Actually she's only been my girlfriend for a couple of days and I have seen her all week but we only met on Monday and she's one of my students. I see her every day I just can't tell anyone and it drives me nearly crazy to watch her in my classroom and then have her there after class helping out and not just kneel in front of her and lick her sweet juicy pussy.

"Well have fun in Ottawa, see you Monday," Winnie smiles and I nod as she walks past me. I think I'm home free, until I get to the checkout stand and Winnie gets in line behind me. "You know if you're girlfriend ever comes to Toronto I'd love to meet her," Winnie says.

"Sure, yeah we'll have lunch or something well gotta run have to drive to Ottawa tonight," I comment as I purchase the condoms. As soon as I have my bag and receipt I pretty much run out of the store.

I'm not sure how long I can keep up this lie about having a girlfriend in Ottawa, especially if Winnie keeps asking questions.

**(CLARE)**

"Where'd you go?" Lucas questions when I return to my seat after stealing Drew away for some clandestine kissing.

"Making out with her guy," Bianca grins.

"You have a new guy? You didn't tell me she had a new guy," Lucas comments to Bianca.

Before she can respond we all cheer and whistle as Fitz makes another touchdown putting the Panthers ahead by eight points.

"I've hardly seen you all week, anyway I can't tell you about this guy," Bianca shrugs and we cheer again as Owen throws the ball.

"Why not? Adam have you met this guy?" Lucas inquires.

"Yeah of course I have we have no secrets, he's a good guy and he's good to her," Adam replies.

"Then why can't I know about him?" Lucas pouts.

"Because I'm not supposed to be dating him," I explain.

"Do Owen and Fitz know about this guy?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah th…" I start to say and then stop to jump up and cheer as Owen makes a touchdown right at the half time whistle. "Yeah they know about him because they go to the school," I enlighten Lucas as we all get up to walk around and get drinks during halftime.

"So he goes to the school but you aren't supposed to be dating him, wait are you stealing someone else's boyfriend?" Lucas queries and I giggle.

"Babe," Bianca says getting in front of him so that he stops walking. She snakes her arms around his neck and he puts his hands on her waist, "Just don't worry about it."

She kisses him and I know Lucas' mind has wandered to something else, although that doesn't mean he'll drop the subject. We get drinks from the snack stand and go back to our seats waving to Owen and Fitz on the field. When the game starts up again I see Drew take a seat by Maya and Tris, I smile and bite my lip as I think about what we'll be doing this weekend. We win and the DeGrassi stands erupt into cheers and applause, Adam, Bianca, Lucas and I go onto the field to congratulate the team but mostly Fitz and Owen. Bianca and I hug them both and the guys high five.

"You want to meet at The Break Room?" Lucas asks Owen and Fitz.

"Yeah sounds good, we'll see you guys there in a bit," Owen nods.

The four of us go in Lucas' SUV to The Break Room and we grab a pool table as soon as we're in. Me and Adam challenge Bianca and Lucas to a game.

"Janie's moving home, she got a job here," Lucas tells us.

"Great it will be awesome to have Jane here again," I smile.

"Sweet someone else to help me give you grief," Bianca teases him. He growls at her and bites her neck, then kisses her neck and then they start making out on the pool table. Adam is about to poke Lucas with his pool cue when Owen and Fitz walk in. Owen whistles at them and they break apart.

Since we're all here we grab some dinner, Lucas tells Fitz and Owen that Jane's moving home. Owen especially seems happy about this; I always thought he had a crush on her. After we eat we play some more pool and then Lucas shoots darts with Owen. We leave after a last game of pool and go down the street for ice cream.

"You guys want to hit Above the Dot?" Owen asks after ice cream.

"Sounds good to me but I'm guessing Clare wants to get to her guy's house," Bianca remarks.

"You're sleeping at this guy's house? Why can't I know about this guy?" Lucas gripes.

"Trust me it's better if you don't know," Owen tells him.

"I'll take her and meet you guys, I'm the only one that knows where he lives anyway," Adam speaks up. Owen gives us a ride back to school and our car, I hug everyone goodbye, Adam hugs Bianca and waves to the guys. "See you Monday, have fun…not too much fun," Adam says pulling up to Drew's house.

"I'll call if I need to, see you Monday," I smile hugging Adam and kissing his cheek.

Grabbing my bag, I get out of the car and let myself in the front door. Drew is on the sofa watching TV and grins when I come in. He gets up walking over and I drop my bag by the door.

"Have fun with your friends?" Drew asks as I link my arms around his neck.

"Lots but I plan to have fun with you too," I respond and Drew grins capturing my lips for a sensationally scintillating kiss. "I'd like a shower, I smell like football field," I say to Drew when I pull out of the kiss.

"I think you smell great but you're still welcome to shower, you can use mine," he tells me.

"Thanks," I say stealing another quick kiss. He lets go of me and I walk to the bottom of the stairs before turning back to Drew. "Why don't you come shower with me and wash my back," I tempt with a salacious smile.

Drew grins with carnal excitement and runs to join me on the stairs; he kisses my neck and starts following me up to the second floor.

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to do anything you d…" Drew is saying but I turn and cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm sure and this is not the first time I've ever showered with a guy," I tell him.

"You didn't tell me that," he grumbles just slightly.

"You didn't ask if I'd ever showered with a guy," I point out.

"Who'd you shower with?" Drew inquires as we get to his room.

"Johnny a couple of times and this guy at a party once," I tell Drew and he tenses up.

"How was Johnny able to be in the shower with you and not touch you and who was this guy at the party?" He questions as I turn on the shower.

"I didn't say Johnny didn't touch me, we just never had sex, Johnny was very fond of shower head. Dave was the other guy; it was a party after a hockey game, I had recently broken up with Eli. I was pretty tipsy and so was he, we didn't do anything. And you can't tell me you never showered with your college model girlfriend," I comment as we both get undressed.

"All the time but we almost always had sex and do I detect jealousy in your voice?" Drew teases wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"You dated her for two years and were in love with her," I grumble as he kisses my neck and I feel his erection growing.

"And she broke my heart and now I have you," he says releasing me to get in the shower.

I give him a gleeful kiss and step into the shower, the warm water hits my skin and I moan slightly. Drew gets in and looks over my naked body with a lascivious smile and his eyes sparkling with pleasure. I put my head back in the water to wet it, I can feel Drew's eyes on me and I smile. He's leaning against the wall and not even trying to touch me, I realize I never brought up my bag with my toiletries but I can wash my hair tomorrow. Stepping forward away from the water I loop my arms around my Drew's neck and secure his lips in a calescent kiss. My lips remain on his for only a second before I slide my body down his until I'm on my knees. His erection grows just as my breath ghosts across it, Drew's body shakes slightly and he moans on a trembling breath. I grin taking his hardening cock into my hand, holding softly but firmly I take the head into my mouth and suck lightly.

Drew lets out a deep moan, his body shuddering against the tiled shower wall. His body tensing, his thigh muscles contracting as his body is wracked by pleasure. My tongue swirls around his man meat, tasting the salty flavor of his skin and reveling in every moan and quiver of his body. I look up at Drew, he's got his head tilted back, and his eyes closed, his hands trying to grasp at the white tile as I bring him to the edge of orgasmic ecstasy and pull him over. I can feel him grow and then he explodes his salty warm sperm filling my mouth and I swallow. Drew keeps shaking, almost sinking down to the floor but he doesn't sink all the way. I stand up putting my hand at the back of his neck and press my lips to his, my tongue sliding across his bottom lip. He's already panting with his lips parted slightly but his mouth opens more and my tongue slides in wrapping around his so he tastes his flavor on my tongue. I pull away after a few seconds to let him breathe and use some soap to wash my body.

Drew stands tall again, smacking my ass lightly as he trades places with me and he washes his own hair. This time I lean against the wall and watch him, the water crawling down his body and between his muscles, I love the way it falls over his flesh and I want to take him again. I don't even let him finish washing his hair before I move forward and kiss him once more, my body pressing against his. He kisses me back while rinsing his hair, then his hands graze along my body with the water and command my legs to part. Two of his fingers glide into me and my body oscillates at his touch, my thighs clenching around his hand and hungering for the feel of him.

Drew reaches back and turns off the water, I break the kiss and grab his hand practically running into the bedroom. We both jump on the bed, and Drew pins me down playfully before ensnaring my lips for an erotically enthralling enthusiastic kiss. Drew's lips kiss their way down my body, his tongue pausing to play with my nipples. Reaching my clit he sucks softly and I release a deep trembling moan, my body shaking with exalted exotic erotic ecstasy. My legs part for him going over his shoulders and his tongue burrows into my pussy, hot, wet and waiting for relief from his tongue. My hand grips into his hair, the other grabbing the bed spread as my hips gyrate against his face. Moan after carnally quivering moan emanates from my lips, Drew's name drops from my mouth with each painting sensual breath I take. My breasts heaving and shaking, my body quaking out of control as I come to climax, I scream out Drew's name with a trembling breath as I explode in orgasm. Drew slows his tongue and then sets my legs down before lying next to me and pressing his lips to mine. I'm still panting for breath but I devour his lips relishing my flavor upon them, I lick his lips, caress his tongue with mine and exhale into the kiss.

"Our weekend's off to a great start, I think I need some water now," I comment still panting slightly.

"Me too I'll grab us some," Drew says giving me a kiss before getting out of bed.

I lie in bed and wait for him to return, Drew turns off the light when he returns. I feel him get in bed and he hands me a glass, I drink it down setting the empty glass on the nightstand. Then I roll over and drape my arm over his chest, he wraps his arm around me and leans over to set his glass on the nightstand. I'm not at all tired, even though it's after midnight but I love being with him, being in his arms, feeling his skin against mine is better than almost everything.

"You know Owen and Fitz came into my classroom this morning," Drew remarks after a few silent minutes.

"Did they? What for?" I ask somewhat absentmindedly as I watch the moon cast on his bare chest.

"They threatened to kill me if I was just toying with you," he responds.

"Don't let them scare you, they just like to threaten," I tell him drawing circles around his left nipple.

"They also said you were falling for me," Drew comments and I sit up pulling the sheet around me and turning away from him so he can't see me blush in the moonlight.

"Don't listen to them, they have no idea what they're saying, they…" I'm babbling when Drew sits up and abducts my lips.

"I'm falling for you too Clare," Drew says when I take my lips away.

"You are?"

"Faster than I ever have before," he tells me and I grin ecstatically throwing my arms around his neck and crushing my lips to his. I would keep kissing him but I'm hungry after that fantastical orgasm he gave me. "I'm going to get a snack I'll be right back," I tell him pulling out of the kiss.

"I'll come with you I need more water," he says.

We get out of bed and go downstairs, Drew fills our glasses and I look in his fridge before grabbing some grapes. Drew gets me a bowl and I see a pharmacy bag on the counter.

"You pick up a prescription?" I ask thinking that's what it was and making idle conversation until I have the energy to have more orgasms.

"Uh yeah," Drew responds grabbing the bag away quickly.

Now I twist my face at him and try to get the bag but he hides it behind his back, "Drew what's in the bag?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, I just wanted to be prepared but I'm not expecting anything," he sighs handing me the bag.

I take it and look inside to find two boxes of condoms; I bite my lip and look back up at him. "Why don't we use one right now?"

**Update Tuesday September 9****th**** because next week is one shot week. We'll pick up from right here and continue through their weekend together. Also welcoming Jane home and some more from Lucas.**


	6. Sexy Salacious Secret

**I hope you all enjoyed one shot week, it was great but long and short stories resume now. I will be doing a one shot week every quarter beginning in January.**

**Brittany thank you for the request submitted through our website (I assume was meant for me anyway) it is on my list of things that need to be plotted.**

**Guest reviewers for one shot week the next couple days are going to be horribly busy but I will respond on Thursday or Friday.**

**Check out our website for new features we added: **

***a forum to the homepage you can use it for chatting, ranting about the episode, whatever just be polite. **

***We also have 2 new surveys on the homepage, scroll down the page to see both. I don't guarantee they'll spark fic ideas for us but they might, I saw a few interesting answers already, DeGrassi meets Nightmare on Elm Street is totally something I could do.**

***Finally I put in a slideshow in my page, scroll to the bottom. All Clare crackship fics I made myself in power point. Something I've been doing for about a week and some are better than others but enjoy them good or bad.**

**So today was tremendously busy and I didn't even get home to write until 9pm, which is why this chapter is so short **** sorry but I just don't have the energy to make it longer. I do however start with smut so you can't complain too much and next week will be a longer chapter.**

**Tonight is all in Drew's pov.**

**Ch. 6 Sexy Salacious Secret**

**(DREW)**

"Why don't we use one right now?" Clare's says in a voice ringing with lust as she eyes the condom and then me. "I mean we are already naked."

"Only if you're ready, I told you I just wanted to be prepared I'll be more than happy with what we've been doing," I tell her walking over to her.

She smiles putting her arms around my neck and gives me a soft kiss, her lips tugging at my bottom lip as she pulls away.

"We're dating aren't we?" She questions in a baited whisper.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean…" I start but she puts her lips on mine again and I stop talking.

"And you're falling in love with me?"

"Faster than I thought possible, head over heels madly in love with you," I reply with a grin.

"Then I want you to make love to me, right now," she says firmly and yet in a voice filled by lust and carnal excitement.

I'm not saying another word but a wide excited grin turns up the corners of my mouth. I pick her up with my arms under her ass, she smiles putting her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I take her lips for a quick kiss and then walk upstairs with her in my arms. Laying her on my bed our lips join again for salaciously anticipating kiss while I caress a hand down her body and coax her legs to open.

"I'm going to loosen you up, it's going to hurt for you, I wish it would but it will. If I loosen you up and get you wet and hot again first then it will hurt less," I tell her.

She only smiles putting her hands on my shoulders and coupling our lips again. Her legs open slowly and I get between them, I keep my weight off of her with one arm and the other is working to get her ready. My index and middle finger held together drag slowly on the tip of my middle finger from her navel. Very slowly, tracing from her navel to her clit, she exhales a shuddering breath into the kiss, her body trembles even at this light touch and her hips buck slightly. She deepens the kiss, I can feel the need in her, the desire to feel me making her hot and wet and ready for me.

I pause for just a second to feel her clit, barely ticking my finger over it but it's enough to elicit a moan from her lips. Moving my fingers down just a touch, over her labia, when my finger tip touches the sensitive pink skin of her pussy lips Clare quivers again, shaking with erotic anticipation. Opening my fingers to a V parts her vaginal lips, I close my fingers again and slide them in gently. Clare gasps, her back arching, she pulls out of the kiss to release a trembling exhale and then bites the corner of her lip as her eyes close and her head goes back. My fingers twist in her making her melt into her wonderfully fragrant sweet juices.

After several minutes of using two fingers to loosen her I add a third, she gasps, her body twists, she whimpers just a little and then she moans. She's drawing close to climax but that's good, she'll be dripping and loose it will make the penetration much easier. I twist my fingers, withdrawing them as Clare moans and then add my pinky making her body jerk ferociously, her stomach muscles tighten, I watch her bite her lip and her head rolls back into the pillow. My fingers twist and turn culling forth several rapturous moans from her lips. Her whole body tenses and then relaxes collapsing against the bed as her orgasm begins to dissipate.

I pull out my fingers, I'd love to lick them all clean and savor her marvelous flavor but she's hot and dripping wet I simply can't wait. I tear open the condom and get it on in record speed. Grabbing my throbbing and hard as steel cock with my pussy soaked fingers I ready myself at her waiting hole. My first thrust is swift but I'm careful to only go in a few inches, as far as my fingers had, so that I shock her with only pleasure and not pain. Clare takes a heaving breath and an oscillating moan. Her body opens allowing me in and caressing my cock as it conforms to me. Clare's back arches, jolting slightly, her eyes shooting open as her body feels something other than my fingers.

I still myself, locking my eyes on hers with a soft grin of amorous bliss, her hands grip my shoulders and one corner of her mouth goes up in a salacious smile. When I feel her body begin to relax I move, pulling out rather than thrust in to keep her wet and in pleasure. When I'm out to the head she moves, her core aching to feel me again and making her wetter and making it easier for me to penetrate and thrust easily. I slide in a little farther this time, Clare tenses whimpering when I hit new places so I give her a minute to adjust. I feel sublime, being inside Clare, melding with her in this most intimate and fleshly of ways is delectably divine. Clare starts to move a little, her hips moving a little spurring me to move again.

I begin to pull out slowly again, Clare's hips are moving and this time I pull out completely. Clare whimpers looking at me with begging eyes as she bites her lip and moves her body toward mine. I glide right back in; she's so wet and lubed from her juices. This time I go all the way in, Clare whimpers, her body jerks and then quakes, she bites her lip and digs her hands into my shoulders as she grips me tightly. I don't wait this time but I do go slowly, for a few minutes Clare has some pain and discomfort but it will soon pass. To help distract her I take her right nipple into my lips and suck lightly. For a while, as I thrust and orally play with her nipple, Clare goes between painful whimpers and blissful moans but then her whimpers start to fade and only her wonderfully elated moans are all that are left.

Now that all she feels is pleasure I take my mouth from her nipple and rapidly increase my speed, the ache and need to climax are becoming almost painful. I know it must be building for Clare as well. Thrusting fast but gently, frenzied but careful with my movements so she feels no pain. Clare has her head rolled back, her breasts bouncing and heaving, she's just abandoned herself to the pleasure. I watch her with elation and every few deep baited breaths I kiss her flesh or trembling lips. Suddenly I feel her tense, her entire body goes taught as she reaches her peak and then her body begins to convulse as she goes over the edge into her orgasm. Shaking, breathing hard, calling my name and moaning as she releases with orgasm. Just as her orgasm begins to dissipate I erupt, exploding in orgasm with a long deep moan of her name.

Slowing down I pull out entirely after a few more slow thrusts, lying next to her I take off the condom and drop it in the wastebasket. We're both still panting and I pull Clare into my arms, her head rests on my chest, her hand slowly tracing the muscles on my chest. I slowly drag my fingers along her side and her arm; I just want to feel her skin, all of her skin.

"That was incredible, how do you feel?" I ask her.

"Tired and sore but amazing," she whispers breathlessly kissing my chest lightly. "I do have to pee though," she says getting out of bed slowly.

I watch her apple of an ass sauntering to the washroom, her feet crossing in front of each other making her hips sway. She's moving slowly, her body tired after losing her virginity but her porcelain skin glowing in the moonlight. She closes the washroom door and turns on the light, I lie in the dark looking at the light under the washroom door awaiting her appearance again. The light goes off and the door opens, she appears like a celestial being bust she's so incredibly alluring, it astonishes me how she manages to be so heavenly and so devilish at the same time.

"You are a goddess," I remark as she gets back into bed and she giggles, "Goddess of Sexy, my Goddess of Sexy."

"Goddess of Sexy I like that, so we're Goddess of Sexy and Mr. Sexy Pants," she grins against my chest as she lies back in my arms.

I relish this feeling, the feeling of her in my arms as I never have before with any other girl. Going back to life on Monday is going to be like torture. It's not like I have a girlfriend that I can meet for lunch and otherwise not be thinking about while at work. When I go to school Monday I'll see Clare all day, she's in my class and then stays after during her spare to help. We're alone in my classroom but we can't do anything because we risk being caught. I have to watch her from a professional distance and then we are together after school for drama club, as much time as we're together at school I can't touch her, kiss her, do anything that would draw attention to us. It's like sexual tension torture all day and then I get home and she's here at my house, which is great but it also is it's own kind of torture. I falling so much in love with her already and I wish I could call my mom and tell her I'm in love but I can't.

"You know it's not fair that I can't tell anyone about you," I remark after a few more minutes to catch our breath.

Clare rolls a little and props herself up on her arm to look at me, "You can tell people, I've told people. My brothers know, Owen, Fitz and Bianca know. You can tell people as long as you can trust them and they'll keep the secret. I know everyone I told will not tell and won't act any different at school. I essentially told my best friends and Jake knows a little but not all. You must have a best friend."

"Yeah I do, Mike Dallas but he goes by Dallas and he actually lives in Toronto it's one of the reasons I applied to jobs in Toronto, I knew I already had a friend. We've both been busy with work so I haven't seen him since school started," I tell her.

"You should call him tomorrow," Clare yawns.

"Let's get some sleep," I say kissing her forehead and Clare nuzzles into me as she falls asleep.

I fall asleep soon after, I sleep deeply and dream about Clare, not only do I wake up happy but I wake up to the smell of cinnamon. My eyes open to see Clare coming into the bedroom holding a tray and wearing only my dress shirt with only 2 buttons buttoned.

"You need to go shopping you have a serious lack of edible food," Clare tells me sauntering to the bed.

"Mmm can I eat you after breakfast?" I question taking the tray from her.

"Maybe but I'm still pretty sore," she says.

"Sorry, I could have made breakfast, is it bad? I bet I can make it feel better," I grin carnally taking a mug of coffee.

She sits on the bed and kisses me softly, "It's not too bad just very sore, it's a different feeling never really been sore there. I don't regret it though last night was amazing."

"More amazing for me I had the honor of being your first and the gift of your virginity," I smile and kiss her passionately.

Our lips stay locked for several minutes, when we do pull apart we eat. She made eggs, toast and fruit, plus the coffee we've been drinking. After we eat I slip on some boxes, and then take the tray and the dishes downstairs and then my doorbell rings. My curtains are still closed but I look through the small glass window in the front door to see Dallas.

"Did you know I was talking about you last night?" I joke with him as I open the door.

"I told you last week I'd come by this morning, we were going to go to breakfast but it looks like you already ate…with a girl," Dallas remarks noting the tray on the counter with two coffee mugs on it.

"Uh yeah new girlfriend stayed over last night," I tell him stepping aside to let him in.

"New girlfriend? I thought you've been swamped with the first week of school, your first official week as a teacher. When did you have time to get girlfriend?" Dallas asks.

"You want to meet her? I just need to tell her to get some clothes on," I comment greening sheepishly.

"So go tell her to put some clothes on," Dallas responds with a smile.

I go upstairs and into the bedroom, Clare looks nervous, it's strange I've never seen her look nervous. Then again I've only known her a week.

"Someone's here I heard another voice, should I hide?" Clare asks.

"No actually it's Dallas; I sort of forgot we were supposed to have breakfast this morning. He'd like to meet you," I tell her.

"Oh," she smiles with relief when I tell her it's Dallas, "I should get dressed then, I'll be downstairs in a minute."

I give her a soft kiss and a happy grin, she gets up and I slip on some jeans and a t-shirt.

"She'll be down shortly, let me make you some coffee since you haven't eaten yet. I think I have bagels or something too," I offer.

"Just coffee is good thanks," Dallas says. I empty the coffee Clare made and start a fresh pot. "So where'd you meet this girl?" Dallas asks as the coffee starts to brew.

"At school," I reply pouring him his coffee and putting milk in it for him.

"Dating a fellow teacher huh?" Dallas grins probably picturing the naughty teacher from some porn he saw.

"Nope," I shake my head.

"Dude don't tell me you're dating a lunch lady," Dallas grimaces taking a sip of his coffee.

At just this time Clare waltz's down the stairs still wearing my dress shirt, but she's put on dark jeans and bra, also she's buttoned more buttons on the shirt. She looks gorgeous and so marvelously sexy. Dallas puts the coffee mug back to his lips and then he takes notice of her, he stops halfway through a sip and gapes at her before he starts choking on the coffee. I go over and put my arm around her kissing her jaw and look at Dallas who's wiping his mouth.

"Dallas my girlfriend Clare," I tell him.

"It's nice to meet you," she smiles extending her hand and Dallas shakes it.

"You too but umm…"

"I'm sixteen," Clare replies before Dallas asks the question, "I was in Drew's class and was instantly taken by him. I went after him and I got him, only a few other people actually know about this so you can't say anything."

"I won't, not a word, you're sixteen and his student this is so very illegal," Dallas remarks.

"We know, we're aware of the risks but we're falling in love and I'm happy, she's happy, it's worth the risk," I affirm wrapping Clare in my arms.

"So who exactly knows about this? I know Drew's parents don't they'd turn him in. I'm guessing yours don't either Clare unless you're parents don't care at all what you do," Dallas comments.

"My parents don't know but my three best friends do and my brother who's also my best friend. My other brother knows a little, and now you," Clare informs Dallas.

"I won't say anything, Drew's so happy it's kind of sickening it's nice to see though," Dallas smiles finishing his coffee. "I should go and let you guys enjoy the weekend it was nice to meet you Clare, we'll have to dinner sometime or something," Dallas says putting down the empty coffee cup.

"You too and that would be nice," Clare grins hugging Dallas.

He waves goodbye and I lock the door once he's gone then I look back at Clare going over and picking her up.

"Now then let's see if we can go take care of the fact that you're sore," I grin walking to the stairs.

Clare smiles and attaches her lips to mine.

**Update next Tuesday and it won't be such a ridiculous day so it will be a nice long chapter. I'll either pick up here or start on Monday morning.**

**Shout out to Stohners for the idea that Dallas be Drew's best friend and be happy for our clandestine Clew couple.**


	7. Things are Moving too Fast

**DeGrassi Saviors Website news:**

***We added a slideshow of our favorite ships & crackships to the DeGrassi Saviors website. **

***We'll leave the surveys up until September 30****th**** so be sure to answer them before then. I've seen some great ideas and while I can't guarantee that we'll be inspired to write a fic we've seen some very interesting ideas.**

***Also tomfeltonlover1991 is looking for some inspiration for a new Maya fic and wants to know who you'd like to see Maya with most (besides Owen). You can cast your vote on her page on our website.**

***Becca Salvatore I received your request through the DeGrassi Saviors website thank you for the request and it's been added to my list of things to plot.**

**In other news:**

***Guest reviews I will answer reviews tomorrow, I do not answer all reviews because not all of them need to be answered.**

**Okay enjoy tonight's chapter it is longer than last week!**

**Ch. 7 A Singular Impression things are Moving too Fast**

**(CLARE)**

Drew did not wake up at four this morning and when I wake up at six I'm still wrapped in his arms. Drew moans a little and kisses the corner of my jaw, I grin as I turn in his arms to join our lips.

"Good morning Goddess of Sexy," he smiles when our lips part.

"Morning Mr. Sexy Pants," I grin, "you didn't get up at four to work out."

"After last night who needs to, last night and actually the whole weekend has been a work out. Let's ditch today and do it some more," Drew suggests in a husky voice nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"You can't ditch you're a teacher Drew, anyway people might think it's odd that we both ditched and Principal Simpson would call my parents," I point out.

"But I've had you all to myself for an entire weekend and now I have to go back to the torture of seeing you at school. Sauntering around all sexy like the Goddess of Sexy that you are and I can't touch you or kiss you. I have to be professional and look at you sitting at your desk and pretend I don't know what these gorgeous breasts look like," Drew complains. As he was talking he moved to his side and slid down my body a little so that when he was done his lips envelop my left nipple and he sucks it before kissing around the entire areola.

"Drew," I giggle but my body reacts to his touch and I want more! My back arches and my entire body breaks into goose flesh. I bite my lip, raking my hands into his hair and combing my fingers through his chocolate brown tresses. "Drew we have to get to school and I need a shower," I remind him before I get lost in the pleasure and forget that we have to be careful so we're not caught. Drew looks up and growls a little at this thought, I lean down and take his lips quickly. "I'll come over again but we have to be careful remember and that means maintaining our lives as if nothing has changed."

"Yes I know but it's just not fair, I'm forced to watch you with kids your age, to be alone in my classroom after homeroom. Have you any idea how very badly I just want to toss everything off my desk and lift you onto it so I can make love to you?"

"As I said before behave at school and I'll make it up to you when we're here. Now I'm going to shower and you go about your morning routine. My brothers will come pick me up for school," I tell him and lure his lips into a proactively passionate kiss. I deepen it briefly and then pull away and dash into the washroom to shower before we do decide to ditch.

I hear Drew getting out of bed and going downstairs as I turn on the shower. I make it a quick shower, dry off and get ready for school, Drew gives me a quick kiss goodbye before he leaves and I finish packing up just as Adam sends a text that they're on their way to pick me up. We already arranged a meeting place and by the time I get there they're waiting.

"Morning, how was your weekend?" I ask my brothers as I get in and Jake starts driving.

"Holy crap you gave him your virginity!" Adam exclaims after studying my face for a minute.

"YOU WHAT!" Jake yells swerving into the other lane.

"JAKE!" Adam and I scream together and Adam has the quick reflexes to veer us back into our lane and very narrowly avoid an accident.

"You had sex with him! Are you crazy?!" Jake admonishes.

"Well it's not like I planned on it, we used protection we were safe," I assure Jake.

"Clare he could be arrested for statutory rape, I knew you two were dating and I thought that was fast but you dated Johnny and Eli for months and kept your virginity, you've been with this guy for a few days and you're already having sex with him! Not even a guy he's a man! A man that's also your teacher, this is so dangerous Clare," Jake says.

"Are you finished with the big brother lecture?" I question.

"Yes I did my part I feel better now," Jake nods.

"We're in love Jake, wonderfully, deeply, madly in love and it was amazing every single time," I grin.

"How many times did you have sex this weekend?" Adam inquires.

"Nyahg!" Jake shrieks as he shivers making Adam and I laugh. "I don't want to hear it, the less I know the better. I don't want to picture my sister and a teacher having sex all weekend, I know too much already," Jake asserts.

"Can we at least stop at The Dot I haven't eaten yet," I comment and Jake nods.

Jake stops at The Dot, I run in, grab coffee and a muffin and Jake drives us to school. We walk into school together but Jake leaves us when he sees his friends, Adam and I walk in and I sit on the steps to the auditorium to eat my breakfast and Adam sits with me.

"It was your idea right? I mean he didn't pressure you," Adam ventures after a few minutes.

"Yes it was my idea and he was very gentle, he's good to me Adam, really good to me," I grin.

"I know and as long as he stays good to you I don't have a problem with it," Adam responds and I smile.

"Hey how was the weekend?" Bianca asks joining us on the steps.

"Incredible," I grin.

"She lost her virginity to him," Adam informs her.

"Shit already," Bianca remarks.

"Already what?" Owen inquires as he and Fitz join us on the steps.

"Clare gave her virginity to Mr. Sexy Pants," Bianca grins.

"Fuck me you guys had sex already!" Owen exclaims a little too loudly.

"Actually I fucked him, in his bed, the floor, the sofa, the coffee table," I smile salaciously and bite my lip as I remember every time we made love this weekend and how it felt.

"Jesus how can you walk today?" Bianca comments but there's a sort of pride in her tone.

"Oh he was very good at eating me out and using ice to ease any soreness afterward," I grin.

"Well he knows how to take care of you at least," Owen remarks.

"Yeah he better," Fitz says as I take my last bite of muffin.

"I need to go to my locker before class," I tell them as I stand up.

"Yeah we'll see you in class," Owen replies as I start to walk off.

The scintillating news that I lost my virginity is rapidly makes its way around school. It's not just that I lost my virginity but that as far as everyone, but a select few, knows I'm not dating anyone. As soon as I have my books I go to the media studies classroom, we still have ten minutes until classes but I want to see Drew. Only he isn't in the classroom, I sit down and get out my book leafing through it, Owen and Fitz are the next ones in the classroom. A few other students and then finally Drew, I have to resist the urge to greet him with a kiss like I would if he was a student. My relationship with Johnny was pretty secret too but it wasn't like this, I didn't see Johnny every day and when we were together we could still go out in public and hang out with his friends. Drew and I have to be so careful, anything even mildly inappropriate at school or anywhere public could raise questions.

Drew and I play our parts and get through class, Owen is the last to leave and closes the door as he walks out, now we're alone but the walls are glass and anyone could walk in at any time. He's so close, no one else is here but I can't touch him, ever since he told me about his fantasy of making love to me on the desk it's now all I can picture. We're going to have to find ways to be together at school, we're just going to have to be extremely careful.

"I heard back from Amy Lively the director of the CBC museum," Drew says as I get up and begin erasing what he put on the white board.

"Did you? Can we take a field trip?" I inquire.

"Yeah she's arranging for one next Monday, we'll leave early and stay through lunch," Drew tells me while he starts printing up permission slips.

"Good have you heard from anyone else?" I query erasing the same spot on the board again and again so it looks like I'm doing something to anyone passing by.

"Yeah Thomas Gray the relations manager at CBC also e-mailed back but we don't have anything concrete yet. I haven't heard from anyone else thus far. You know there's a rumor going around that you lost your virginity to some mystery boyfriend," Drew remarks.

"Is there now? Well I'll just keep the school guessing," I respond sauntering to my desk and hopping on it, I lean back on my hands and cross my ankles swinging my legs off my desk.

"Have you any idea," Drew comments without looking up from his laptop, "how incredibly badly I want to rip that dress off you and eat you out on your desk right now?"

"We are going to have to be with each other at school, the urge is too great we just have to be extremely careful. You know I'm going to have to tell people something about who I slept with," I point out and Drew twists his face. "Well I can't very well tell everyone it was you," I remind him.

"So what are you going to say?" Drew grumbles the question and starts typing something quickly on his laptop.

"I don't know, I could say it was just some random guy at a party but I don't think too many people would believe that. I could tell them it was Johnny, pretty much the whole school found out about me and Johnny after we broke up. I could also say it was Owen or Fitz pretty sure everyone would buy that too," I shrug.

"I don't like any of those, if I supposedly have a girlfriend back in Ottawa as my cover story can't you pretend to have a boyfriend that lives far away?" Drew grouses.

"Whom I went to see for the weekend? I suppose so but teenagers are far more suspicious and nosy than adults. I'd need a whole story, pictures, a facerange page to show people for this mystery boyfriend. Guess I'd better start on that if that's what we're going with," I reply hopping off my desk and getting out my laptop. Before I can even start Miss Oh opens the door.

"Andrew I'm having some trouble getting my laptop connected to the external projector and getting it to display properly. Think you could give a hand?" Miss Oh asks and I look at Drew, I'm not projecting the jealous glower I wear on the inside but it's there.

"Yes of course Winnie, thank you Clare I think that's more than sufficient for today you've been a wonderful help. I don't know what I'd have done last week without your help. I'll see you after school in drama club," Drew says to me.

I grit my teeth using a lot of willpower not to show how angry and jealous I am. Not only did he agree to help her but he's dismissing me! It's not just that she asked for help it's how she asked, in slightly pathetic way and she's asking Drew to save her! She knows he has a girlfriend, she thinks the girlfriend lives somewhere else but none the less she knows he has a girlfriend and she is shamelessly flirting with him! In front of a student no less!

"Yeah see you at drama club Mr. Torres," I reply unclenching my jaw enough to talk.

Closing my laptop and gathering the rest of my stuff I leave the classroom. There's about 30 minutes until the bell rings and I didn't bring a lunch but I'm fairly certain Adam thought of that. I go to the memorial garden and sit in there on my laptop; I check my facerange page only to find a message from Johnny asking who I gave my virginity to.

"_Boy news sure travels fast, Johnny goes to U of T how did he even find out?"_

I don't answer and log off facerange; I spend the next little while writing. When the bell rings for lunch I go to my locker and put away my backpack, I start walking to the football bleachers but Eli blocks my path.

"Who was it?" Eli demands.

"None of your business Eli," I respond trying to walk past him but he blocks my path again.

"You gave your virginity to some random guy that you aren't even dating and I want to know who?!" Eli growls again and we're starting to attract attention in the hallway.

"Me," Fitz says putting his arm around my shoulders, "she slept with me. I'm the one Clare lost her virginity to."

"YOU SLEPT WITH FITZ?!" Eli hollers loud enough that it shakes the nearby windows; everyone in the halls is looking at us now including Drew and Miss Oh.

Drew flashes an extremely angry and jealous look, only I see it because everyone else is looking at me, Fitz and Eli.

"_Good, he deserves to be angry and jealous now,"_ I think to myself when I see the look, he makes it vanish quickly.

"You didn't actually think she'd get back together with your crazy ass did you?" Fitz taunts and some kids laugh. Eli clenches his fist like he's going to punch and I feel Fitz tensing ready to fight. The two of them never needed a reason to fight, Eli has never liked Fitz and Fitz never liked Eli, their feud got worse when I started dating Eli. "You want to fight me Goth boy?" Fitz snarls raising his fist but I catch it and start pulling him away.

"No let's go have lunch no fighting," I assert and pull Fitz outside and all the way to the bleachers. "You didn't have to do that Mark," I comment quietly when we're sitting down.

"But I like pissing off Eli," Fitz retorts.

"That's not what I mean, telling everyone I lost my virginity to you. You're covering for me and Drew and you didn't have to do that."

**(DREW)**

I watch Clare walk out with Fitz and the whispering starts, people conjecturing on whether or not they got back together or if it was just a drunken hookup. I know I can't dispute Fitz's claim because I'd be signing my death certificate in a sense, admitting my relationship with a student and in effect ending my life. I know I can't but I really want to. The fact that all these kids are thinking about my Goddess of Sexy making love to Fitz, that they are conjecturing on her relationship with Fitz has me writhing internally with jealousy.

"High school relationships I am glad those are over with, thanks for the help you eating in the teacher's lounge?" Winnie asks me.

"Uh no I have to run an errand I need something for my drama production class next period," I reply and walk outside.

I see Clare alone on the bleachers with Fitz, I know she eats on them with Adam, Owen, Bianca and Fitz every day but the others aren't there yet. I look away and get in my car, I don't really have an errand to run I just needed to go somewhere I could get alone and think for a minute. I drive to a nearby deli and get a sandwich and some water; I get back in my car but don't eat. All I can think about is Clare and the feeling that we might have been moving too fast. Okay so we're definitely moving too fast, I didn't want this weekend to end; I didn't want to face the reality of the real world. I get out my phone and call Dallas, he picks up after a couple of rings.

"Hey what's up how was the weekend with the girlfriend?" Dallas asks when he answers.

"Amazing," I grin remembering our weekend. "What are you doing tonight? You want to meet me for a drink around 5:30?"

"Yeah sounds good see you at Blue Bar at 5:30," Dallas replies.

I say cool and we hang up, I eat the sandwich and drive back to school in time for my drama production class. I manage to push Clare from my mind for the length of class and my next one but when the bell rings and school is out I have to go to drama club. Eli's in the auditorium already Adam and Clare come in a few minutes later with most everyone else. I watch Clare; she glances at me and glances away before anyone notices. Clare goes back into the prop room and Adam goes with her, I sit on the bleachers and observe while Eli begins going over casting decisions with Fiona and Imogen. Clare stays behind the stage for most of the time and it's tempting to go back there but I have no real reason to go back there.

Once casting decisions are made and Jenna starts typing them up I have to approve the initial set design and costume designs as well as their budgets. When two hours is up I leave right away and tell Eli to lock up. Yes I'm avoiding Clare but I need time to think. I drive straight to the bar, get a booth in the back and order a blood and sand and wait for Dallas to get here.

"Hey you sounded down on the phone what happened? I thought you had an amazing weekend?" Dallas asks sitting down with a captain and coke in his hand.

"I did, we both did. I was flying this weekend man, floating on air all weekend. That smile didn't leave my lips the whole weekend, not even while I slept," I tell Dallas with the same smile on my face.

"So what's the problem, what wiped the smile from your face?" Dallas questions.

"Reality. When we were alone in my house, just the two of us and no one else was there, we weren't worried about family, co-workers, other students and the law we were great. It was like our own little paradise, we barely wore clothes, made love all over the house, she made me breakfast I couldn't have been happier. I didn't think about anything but the two of us because there was no world outside of us. We get back to school this morning and I can't just kiss her because I'll get arrested. She's sixteen and my student, she's sixteen and I took her virginity this weekend and we've only been together a few days. It's not like I didn't know everything was moving fast I just didn't think about it. I've never been in a relationship that moves so fast and to make it worse I can't even be in public with her or tell my parents about her," I sigh and sip at my drink.

"So you're having your doubts, how do you feel about her? I mean when I came to your house you were practically jumping out of your skin just being around her," Dallas comments.

"I was, I am, I'm in love with her I'm certain of that but is that wrong? She's sixteen, I could be arrested," I reply sipping at my drink again.

"It sucks that she's sixteen but I've seen you with every girl you've ever been with since sixth grade and I've never seen you this happy, not even with Crystal. If you're really in love with her then hiding and keeping secret for a couple years will be worth the sacrifice," Dallas advises.

"Yeah I know, it just sucks," I sigh and take another sip of my drink. "Not to mention that the school found out Clare lost her virginity, they didn't know it was me of course but everyone was talking about it. Her ex got jealous and confronted her about who it was, so Clare's other ex and one of her closest friends, one of the ones that knows about us, said he slept with her. I know he was doing it to protect her and help us but I still got jealous. It only got worse when the whole school was talking about it, not about us but the two of them."

"Jealousy means you care, it means you don't want to lose her and as for everyone talking about the two of them you're right it helps keep your cover. You just need to decide if the sacrifices you'll have to make are worth it for you and Clare to be together," Dallas advises.

I sit there staring at my drink and slowly turning the glass on the table while I mull this over. I know how I feel about Clare, how I want to be with her every second of every minute of every day. I know that her smile lights my life, how her eyes sparkle when I look at her and how her touch, even the slightest one makes me melt. I know without a doubt that I am truly, madly, deeply and passionately in love with Clare.

"Yes any sacrifice is worth it, thanks buddy," I grin letting out a breath and feeling much better and assured now.

"No problem, so breakfast Saturday?" Dallas asks as I down my drink.

"Yeah definitely, right now I need to go chase the girl," I tell him.

Dallas grins and I get up leaving the bar, I can't just go to Clare's house and ask to speak with her so I go home planning to call her. I park in the garage and get out my phone, entering in the code and scrolling through the contacts as I open the door to the house and a voice in the dark makes me jump.

"Where were you drama club ended over an hour ago, you weren't with Winnie were you?" Clare asks spitting out Winnie's name with a lot of venom. I turn on the light, set down my phone and lock the garage door going to the sofa and sitting next to her.

"I was about to call you and I've been out with Dallas I needed to talk with someone. I was jealous because everyone was talking about you losing your virginity to Fitz," I tell her.

"But you know I lost my virginity to you, Fitz told Eli that to save me and to protect us," Clare says.

"I know that but I don't like hearing the entire student body talking about what you were doing in bed this weekend with Fitz. I'm in love with you Clare, deeply in love with you, I've fallen faster and harder than ever before and I wish I could tell the world but we have to stay secret. It sucks to not be with you and talk about you and to stay secret but any sacrifice is worth it to be with you," I confess. Clare grins wide and ecstatic, mounts my lap with her hands behind my neck and connects her lips to mine. Her lips part, her tongue sliding out and caressing mine, she nips my bottom lip and pulls away biting her own bottom lip now. "Winnie Oh has nothing on you Goddess of Sexy and I have no interest in her," I tell Clare.

"I'm deeply, exquisitely and totally in love with you too. Let's make love again, right here I want you so bad right now," she says with a carnal smile. I moan happily and attach our lips again, Clare's phone rings but she doesn't answer, whoever it is calls right back and she sighs. She leans back while still straddling me giving me a lovely view of her breasts and I hold her lower back to keep her from falling. She grab her phone and looks at it twisting her face. "Hi mom…I'm at Bianca's…uh okay Bianca's car isn't working can Adam or Jake come get me…Okay see you soon," Clare says and hangs up.

"You have to get home," I state with a disappointed sigh.

"Sorry I'll make it up to you I promise but my parents heard I lost my virginity and I have to get home for dinner," she apologizes.

"That's okay, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe we can find somewhere at school to sneak away," I comment.

"I'm sure we can, I really am in love with Drew," she smiles luring my lips into another kiss. We continue kissing until my doorbell rings and she gets off my lap. I go with her to the door and open it waving at Adam. "How mad are they?" Clare asks her brother.

"They just know you had sex they don't know it's supposedly Fitz, I think they just want to lecture," Adam tells her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I love you," I tell Clare and kiss her softly before she leaves with Adam.

I lock my door, go into the kitchen to make some dinner, getting ready for a quiet evening at home but I wish so badly that Clare was here with me.

**Update next Tuesday starting with Clare's family dinner and with some more sexy time for Clew and I might possibly make it to Jane coming home.**


	8. Wanting All That She Can't Give

**We're getting a lot of great responses to the surveys on the DeGrassi Saviors website. We're also getting many requests through the contact form. **

**Missy, la diabla and Eilee thank you for your requests I have not had time to respond or even think about them but check your e-mails or my profile page for a response tomorrow evening.**

**Anyone making a request specifically to me, I welcome requests and I'm happy to give almost anything a try. That being said please note a few things, number 1 the length of my list. I get a lot of requests and a lot of ideas of my own and unfortunately I do not have endless time to write. Before I put something on my list on my profile page it has to be entirely plotted out. So if you make a request it goes on my plotting list first and be aware it may sit there for months before I get time to even plot it. If I can experience the story in my head and plot it then it will go on the list on my profile and I will notify you when it does so. Some things however I just can't plot, I can't see them in my head and therefore cannot write or plot them even though I've tried, if this is the case I will let you know that I tried but just cannot see it and so cannot write it. Please don't let this discourage you from making a request I welcome all requests and will try to bring your vision to life you just have to be extremely patient because I have limited time and a lot of things to write.**

**Ch.8 Wanting All That She Can't Give**

**(CLARE)**

"How much do they know? Wait how do they know? You and Jake wouldn't have said anything," I remark as I get in the car with Adam.

"I'm not sure but people are talking about it on facerange. Mom and Dad know enough that we're on our way to pick up Fitz so he can come to dinner," Adam informs me.

"Johnny," I sigh and slump against the seat.

"Huh?" Adam questions.

"After Dad found out about me and Johnny he forced us to break up but I also caught him looking at Johnny's facerange for a while after that. Like he was keeping tabs on Johnny and making sure that we weren't seeing each other anymore. Johnny was posting about it most of the day, Dad probably saw it," I explain.

"My question is how did Johnny find out so fast?" Adam queries.

"I have no idea but I can't drag Fitz into this, I'll tell Mom and Dad it was some random guy at a party," I state and Adam pulls the car over but we're not at our house or Owen's yet so I look at him.

"Fitz is my friend too and I don't want to throw him under the bus for something he didn't do either, but you're my sister and I'll do anything I can to protect you. If you tell them it was some random guy at a party Mom and Dad will take you for a pregnancy test and STI testing, they'll give you safe sex lectures and keep you from going out until they trust you again. You can't tell them it was Drew because they'll have him arrested. They know Fitz, they like him and they trust him, I talked to him Clare he didn't seem to mind. Just tell Mom and Dad it was a one time thing and you were safe, sit through the lecture and let that be the end of it," Adam advises as he starts driving again. "Anyway I don't think Fitz minds the reputation of being your first," Adam comments.

I still feel bad that Fitz even got dragged into this but I suppose he did kind of drag himself into this, he was the one to announce to Eli that we slept together. We pull up to Owen's house and Fitz is waiting, he gets in the back of the car and Adam starts driving.

"You don't have to do this you know, I can tell my parents something else," I say to Fitz, turning in my seat to look at him.

"Tell them what? You know as well as I do that your parents will want to find out who it was and meet him. Your parents are pretty cool but if they find out it was Mr. Torres they'll flip and you'll be grounded until you graduate. It's fine Clare, I'm not in trouble and we'll just get lectured, your parents like me and the whole school already thinks we did. It'll keep them from even thinking about you and Mr. Torres and I know you're really happy with him," Fitz assures me and I smile at him.

We park at our house and walk in together Mom and Dad are finishing up dinner, Jake must either be in his room doing homework or decided to escape the family dinner. My parents greet us and then ask us to wash up for dinner before they begin talking quietly.

"You can still run," I comment to Fitz as the three of us walk upstairs to wash up.

"Clare it's fine, I want to do this so stop worrying about it," Fitz assures me and I kiss his cheek.

"Well this should be entertaining," Jake comments coming out of his room as we reach the top of the stairs.

The four of us wash up and go downstairs, Dad is setting the table and Fitz helps then we all sit down. Usually Adam and I sit on one side of the table and Jake sits on the other with an empty seat next to him and Mom and Dad at the heads of the table. Tonight Adam sits next to Jake and Fitz next to me, Mom makes sure everyone has food and we being eating. There's a very uncomfortable minute of silence while my parents search for a way to start this conversation.

"So we just wanted to talk with you both," Dad says slowly, he's very uncomfortable. "This isn't a decision you two should take lightly, we didn't even know you were dating," Dad comments.

"We're not, but it wasn't a decision we made lightly," I reply. It sort of was actually, it was a decision I made rather spur of the moment but I am in love with Drew.

"You were safe weren't you?" Mom inquires.

"Yes Ma'am," Fitz nods.

"I just don't understand why now, you're only sixteen Clare and I know you and Fitz are close but…" Mom's sentence trails off as she searches for how to say the next part.

"Yes but Darcy was my age when she got raped, that was her first time and I didn't want to that chance," I blurt out as my excuse. It's not anywhere near the truth but I have no idea what to tell them that they'll believe.

"Honey I didn't know you were worried about that, why didn't you come talk to us?" Mom questions and I bite my lip.

Jake is looking at his plate and stuffing his face full of food so he doesn't have to partake in the conversation. Everyone else is looking at me, Mom and Dad are somewhere between shocked and hurt, Fitz is sort of smiling and Adam is sort of blank, it's an intentional blank though because our parents know we share everything and if he has an expression it could betray that I'm lying.

"Well she is a girl and you guys always sort of ignore what happened to Darcy and we never really talked about it but we hear about the statistics in school. You can't be mad at her for being worried when she's the same age Darcy was and in the same grade," Adam speaks up in my defense.

"But why didn't you come talk to us Clare instead of impetuously deciding to have sex?" Mom asks and her tone has picked up more concern and more anger.

"It wasn't an impetuous decision Mom," I argue.

It really kind of was.

"Clare didn't we stress how important your body is? How precious a think making love should?" Dad counters.

"You're making it sound like I started cutting myself or got drunk and just slept with some random guy at a party. I chose to make love to someone I do care about so I wouldn't risk having my first time be rape like Darcy," I contend. There is a certain truth in what I said.

"But Clare if you were having these concerns you should have come talk to us first or your school counselor. I just don't get it, and how could you be okay with this Fitz," Mom sort of snaps at him.

"Mom!" I snap back at her. "Fitz is one of my oldest and closest friends don't get mad at Fitz he didn't force me it was my decision," I assert.

"Yeah and I can't believe you asked him that, he's a guy and he had the chance to sleep with a hot girl he knows and cares about," Jake points out.

"I would never do anything to hurt Clare you know that Mrs. M," Fitz speaks up.

"I know it's just you haven't dated since Eli and you know how that ended and after Johnny. We just…just wish you'd spoken to us first," Mom sighs.

"About having sex? What other teenager on earth talks to their parents about having sex when they're thinking of doing it?!" I exclaim.

"Not just about having sex, about how you were feeling over Darcy's rape about your fear of being raped," Mom says.

"Because I didn't feel comfortable talking to you guys about it," I respond snapping a little. We've all stopped eating, well all but Jake he's pretty much trying to be invisible.

"Did you know about this?" Dad asks Adam.

"Don't put Adam in the middle of this; what I tell him in confidence does not have to come back to you. You say you want me to talk to someone but then you get angry at Adam for not betraying my trust! I'm not hurting myself or drinking or doing drugs, I'm not having sex with random guys; I'm not attempting suicide or robbing people. I had sex with someone I care about if you want to talk then talk but don't pass blame. If you want to lecture then lecture us but stop this. Don't talk to me like I'm a child, like you have some sort of say in who I decided to lose my virginity to!" I bark at my parents.

Everyone is silent for a few minutes; my parents are watching me and Fitz then look at each other.

"You're right we're sorry Clare, and we didn't mean to put you in the middle Adam, we would never ask you to betray your sister's trust. Fitz we know you care about Clare and we are happy she lost her virginity to someone she's known a long time and that cares about her. We don't like hearing that our youngest daughter lost her virginity through a third party. We're concerned, we want you to be safe and healthy Clare," Dad says.

"I know Dad and I was, Fitz and I took every precaution and I wouldn't have just lost my virginity to some random guy. How exactly did you find out?" I inquire because I'd like to know if Dad was spying or someone squealed.

"I received a phone call from Principal Simpson, he said it was all over school and expressed his concern after Darcy," Mom informs me and I exchange a look with Adam.

"So are we done now? Fitz and I were safe; the rumors will die down and lost my virginity willingly so you and Principal Simpson have no reason to worry," I comment.

Mom and dad exchange a look again and then nod, now that that's done with we all go back to eating. We're all eating again but everyone is silent again. Mom and Dad are probably going over in their heads when they should have seen the signs that I was having problems, they want to believe that they can predict all our behaviors. Jake is undoubtedly trying to think of anything but my sex life. Fitz is either thinking that he really should never said anything at school or he's thinking that we got off pretty easy. Adam and I are having a silent conversation, he's telling me to be more careful with Drew and that I have to watch what I say in school. I'm agreeing and I'm regretting that Fitz was dragged into this and that I've had to not entirely lie but tell a very twisted rendition of the truth. It's not like I've never lied to my parents but I'm sure this is only the first of many lies.

"Jane's moving home, she comes in on Wednesday," Adam says breaking the silence.

"Good, I liked Jane, she was a good friend to Darcy," Dad remarks.

Now that the silence has been broken Jake starts talking about homecoming, Dad talks about work and Fitz the football game. After dinner Adam and I take Fitz home, when we get to Owen's house I get out of the car with Fitz.

"Thanks, I know you said you wanted to do all that but it really was going above and beyond the call of friendship," I tell Fitz kissing his cheek softly.

"No sweat," Fitz grins and waves at Adam, "see you guys tomorrow," he says and goes into the house.

I get in the car and Adam drives us home, we go up to my room to do homework but first I call Drew.

"So are you grounded?" Drew asks when he answers the phone.

"No they weren't even mad, just disappointed which is actually worse. There was some fighting but of course they think I lost my virginity to Fitz, who was invited to dinner to get lectured too," I inform him.

"I know I shouldn't be since he did what he did to help you but I'm still a little jealous," Drew responds and I giggle.

"It's okay, it's cute that your jealous but don't be angry at Fitz. I'm not in trouble but I should be home when my parents get home for a while, all week probably," I apprise Drew.

"That means you'll have to go home right after drama club, I won't get you alone but I understand," Drew says but with a heavy tone.

"No it means we'll have to be sneakier at school," I point out.

"Oh lord, you better be really sneaky at school," Adam speaks up without looking up from his math book.

"We can do that," Drew says and I can hear him grin over the phone.

"I love you, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Sexy Pants," I say.

"I love you too Goddess of Sexy," Drew replies and we hang up.

"You are definitely in love, am I going to have to watch you with that stupid twitterpated grin and googly eyes all year," Adam jokes.

"Probably, I am completely, totally, utterly deep in love and I'm on cloud nine and I don't think I'm ever coming down," I smile falling back on my bed.

Adam shakes his head and hits me with my pillow, "Well I will say that it's nice to see you so drunk with happiness, and despite the age difference and the scandal of the relationship, I am happy for you."

**(DREW)**

I had Clare all to myself all weekend and last night she was at home and my bed felt so empty without her. Logically I know that being so deeply in love so fast has to be a bad sign. Falling so hard and so fast means you land even harder, then again maybe we won't land. I've felt like I was floating all week just being around her, maybe we'll just keep floating and never come down.

I get to school and head to my class room to set up for class and kill time before I see Clare. I bought some newspapers this morning for a class project; I get them laid out on the desks and then hear my phone alerting me to a text. It's Clare we entered our contact information under our nicknames for each other.

**Goddess of Sexy: Drama class now!**

I just about run out of the classroom, grinning with giddy carnality at seeing her. The drama classroom is dark but the door is unlocked, I open it, close it behind me and Clare jumps into my arms! Her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist as our lips connect. Her lips open, parting to allow my tongue in to caress hers. There's a small stage at the head of the classroom and I walk over there sitting with her in my lap.

"I missed you last night," I tell her when our lips break apart.

"Me too but we only have like twenty minutes until school starts so shut up and make love to me," she insists.

"You want to make love here, now?" I question thinking I probably heard her wrong.

"Yes I do, very much go lock the door I'll get a condom from my purse," she replies.

She slides off my lap and I get up to lock the door without another word. The classroom is entirely dark but since it's my classroom I know the layout and can find my way to the door and back to Clare without a problem. The stage won't be very comfortable but Clare doesn't seem to mind. Despite the dark I know that Clare is holding a condom in her teeth, I can hear the crunching of the foil in her teeth. She's on her knees and she grips my dress shirt but she doesn't have time to go slow so after opening a few buttons she pulls the shirt and my undershirt over my head. I'm not even sure what Clare is wearing since the class was dark when I came in.

"Get naked," Clare commands removing the condom from her teeth.

"As you wish Goddess of Sexy," I grin taking my shoes and socks off then standing to get off my jeans and boxers.

"Now put this on," Clare says stroking the corner of the condom foil down my chest.

I take the condom from her and attach my lips to hers while I tear open the condom putting it on. I feel her legs opening and realize that while her top is still on at some point she removes what she was wearing on her lower half. My lips are still on hers and my hand grazes up her leg finding her hole, already wet, I slide my fingers into her and rotate them a couple times. She moans into the kiss and becomes even wetter. Pulling my fingers out I lick them clean as I enter her, Clare moans louder, her back arching and her body trembling just a bit. Her body tightens around me, her hands gripping my shoulders tightly and her hips moving to feel all of me that she can.

I'd love to make love to her slowly, to explore her body and kiss her flesh but we don't have the time. So after a moment of allowing her body to adjust I rapidly increase my speed. Fast and dirty is how it will have to be, we simply don't have time to go slow and be loving. I continue kissing Clare, keeping my lips locked with hers because if they break apart our carnally rapturous cries are sure to attract attention. We're both breathing hard, our bodies clapping together and echoing in the small room, I worry that the noises might bring people but I locked the door. Either Clare is worried too or she's just really horny because her hips start bucking and her speed matches mine.

Her body is shaking, trembling as she nears orgasm and mine tenses before quivering and building to orgasm. She tenses again, her hands gripping into me, her nails digging into my back. She rips out of the kiss and her head rolls back getting ready to scream in orgasmic bliss. I'd love to hear it coming from her lips but we can't risk it so I take her head gently and crush my lips to hers again. Our lips seal just as she releases a euphoric moan into my mouth, when she's done she pulls away to breathe. I know I'm about to come so I bury my head into her breasts, emitting a guttural grunt against her oscillating flesh as I climax. Slowing down I pull out of her, she lurches slightly and we're both breathing hard. We take a few minutes and I move, finding my pants in the dark and getting out my phone.

"Well that was a fun and athletic way to start the morning," I grin giving her a soft kiss.

"And about the only time we can really be alone, despite my free period in your classroom we can't do anything we're sort of in a fishbowl," Clare remarks sitting up and grabbing her panties.

"Which sucks but at least I get to be with you," I smile taking off the condom. I wrap it in several tissues, dump it in the trash and cover it with more tissues. We both dress as quickly as we can, using our phones to fix our hair. "You should go out first, I have a reason to be in this room," I tell her.

She smiles, kisses me gently and walks out of the room. I wait a few moments for the bell to ring before I leave; kids will be rushing to get to class and won't notice me leaving the room moments after Clare. I walk to the media studies classroom and most of my class is there, only a few are missing but we still have several minutes until the late bell. The last few come in together, including Wesley and Connor who are usually early not bordering on late.

"Hey Clare you and Fitz are up for homecoming king and queen," Connor announces.

Owen sort of smiles, Fitz looks surprised and Clare flashes me an apologetic look before adopting a smile so no one gets suspicious.

"Naturally, after all we do make a hot couple," Clare grins linking her arm with Fitz like they're a couple. I know why she's doing it, I know why he's playing along but I'm still a little jealous.

"Focus please this is media studies not homecoming court," I say bringing the classes focus back on me. "In front of you is a local newspaper we'll be using them today."

I give the class their assignments and having them break into groups of three, Clare of course teams with Owen and Fitz. I give them forty five minutes before I have the groups present and the last group finishes just before the bell rings. Everyone leaves except for Clare of course and she starts erasing the white board, Fitz is the last to leave but he closes the door on his way out.

"I have no idea who nominated us for homecoming court, it wasn't my idea and Fitz wouldn't have done it," she tells me in a contrite tone.

"I know, Fitz is being a good friend and I'm sure after all the conjecture yesterday someone thought it would be a good idea. I admit though I did get jealous," I confess.

"Well you sure didn't show it, everyone thinks Fitz and I are dating or at the very least friends with benefits. What are we going to do for homecoming?" She inquires.

"I'll be chaperoning and you'll be part of homecoming court, I will cheer when you are elected homecoming queen. As much as I will want to dance with you and hold you and kiss you on stage we both know that I can't. After the dance though I will find you and bring you back to my place and ravage you all night long," I reply without looking away from my laptop just in case someone is watching.

"Then it will be a perfect night, although I doubt I'll be elected homecoming queen," she responds walking across the room to her desk again. She sits down and gets out her laptop while I go through my e-mail.

"I've got an e-mail from The Interpreter; they'll send a reporter to talk to the class. Asher Shostak wants to come out and speak," I tell her and she looks up from her laptop.

"Really? He's an incredible investigative reporter I love reading his articles," Clare says.

"Well I'll set something up for after homecoming; we're going to have one busy semester. What am I going to do next semester when you aren't in my class?"

"I'll just have to take a different class that you teach, perhaps drama," she replies with a coy smile.

"So if I don't get you all week are we going to meet every morning somewhere in the school?" I question.

"Perhaps," she grins biting her lip. "So who haven't we heard from yet we should send follow up letters," she comments.

"Down to business huh? You know barely getting to see you or really truly be alone with you all week is going to be torture," I remark.

"Then we'll have to make up for it this weekend," she smiles and I grin back hoping this weekend comes fast.

**Update next Tuesday starting with Jane moving home.**


	9. You Know I Get Excited When You Tease Me

**Website news:**

**Tomfeltonlover1991 has extended the poll on her page for 1 week. It's at a four way tie right now so if you have a vote for a Maya ship (besides Mowen) get it in.**

**After visiting tomfeltonlover1991's page go see mine for clues and pics specifically for tomorrow night's chapter. Along with an updated list of the short stories and one shots that will be posted in October. The poll on my page to vote for what story will replace He Touched Me & I Let Him Love Me will be left up for two weeks. Swirling Storm Inside was leading but at last check Until the Moment I Found You is in the lead so get your votes in! You can vote multiple times and I give more details on each story just below poll.**

**Ch. 9 You Know I Get Excited When You Tease Me**

**(CLARE)**

"I won't be at drama club after school, neither will Adam we're helping Jane move in," I remind Drew when we're alone in his classroom. It's Wednesday morning, homeroom just let out and Jane is moving home today. We're both looking at our laptops and not each other so that it appears like we're working and not talking about us and our relationship.

"I know you told me yesterday at drama club. So I don't get you at my place all week and I don't even get you in drama club this afternoon. Yet I have to watch you at school all day and not touch you," Drew pouts.

"You're cute when you pout," I giggle.

"I'm not pouting I'm complaining that I don't get to see my girlfriend all week. And when I do get to see her it's in a public setting where I have to pretend to be entirely disinterested and treat her just like every other student," Drew retorts.

"Well ever since finding out I lost my virginity to Fitz, or so they think, my parents are kind of on lock down mode. I can't sneak away this week they want me home for dinner every night. However I can probably convince them that I'm sleeping at Jane's for a couple nights this weekend to help her get settled. They have a party on Friday night anyway and I'm pretty sure I can get away with them thinking I'm at Jane's Saturday too. I don't have a lot of girl friends so when I want to spend time with one of them my parents encourage it. I'm sure Jane will cover for me too," I comment.

"You are sexy when you're devious," Drew grins and then he twists his face a little. "You really do have a lot more guy friends," he remarks.

"I just don't get along with that many girls my age," I reply as I'm typing up my homework for his class.

"I just got an e-mail from Asher Shostak, he wants to come and speak to the class on Friday," Drew says.

"Awesome I'll have to think of some brilliant questions for him," I grin.

Drew stops typing and gets a carnal grin on his lips, his face is still looking directly at his screen but his eyes are gazing at me. The mere lasciviousness in his expression makes me smile and bite the corner of my lip. I keep typing in case anyone walks by because Drew's classroom is a fishbowl and a teacher and student looking lustfully at each other would arouse suspicion.

"Will you dress like a sexy reporter? Tight pencil skirt, white blouse and heels," Drew requests practically salivating over the picture in his head.

I roll my lower lip between my teeth, fairly certain that we're having nearly the same fantasy. I chance a look at Drew, he's looking back at his screen but his back is to the glass wall so no one can see the erotically wanton look on his face.

"Black heels, with my pinstripe pencil skirt, white blouse and black blazer, don't forget black stockings and garter belt," I reply and I can see Drew picturing it all in his head, his posture is stiff as he becomes hard. He's barely keeping it together and it's rather amusing and very flattering that he's so excited while fantasizing about me. "I might not even wear panties that day," I tease in a sultry voice while uncrossing my legs. Drew makes this sort of strangled noise, half way between a growl and a rapturous moan. He shifts in his chair and adjusts his jeans. "I'd crawl under the desk and take care of the fact that you're so horny if your classroom wasn't a fishbowl and people could see us," I coo coquettishly.

"You are not helping, now I'm picturing you doing that," Drew grumbles.

"You think you can control your erection long enough for us to get out of here?" I inquire as my own voice begins to drip with lust.

Drew closes his eyes and I close my laptop putting my stuff away while he does whatever he does to control his erection. "Okay you leave first and start walking and I'll follow in my car and we can go park…"

"That sounds much too complicated, you're over thinking this. Just grab your keys," I insist while I put everything in my backpack, I really should get a rolling one if I'm going to bring my laptop every day. Drew follows me out and we go to the office, we walk past the secretary's desk to Principal Simpson's office. "Sir Asher Shostak is coming to speak with the class on Friday and I thought it would be a good idea to copy some of his best articles and have them around the classroom. The online Interpreter archives only go back two years so I thought Mr. Torres and I could go to the city library or even the Interpreter building," I tell Principal Simpson while my face wears an innocent smile.

"That's a wonderful idea Clare very inspired, just make sure you're back in time for third period, that gives you an hour and a half with lunch next period," Simpson replies.

"I'll make sure she's back in time for class, I have to be back in time for class as well. Clare's been such a help I'd be completely lost without her," Drew speaks up playing his part.

"Don't listen to him Mr. Torres is a great teacher I just help him get organized and had a few good ideas," I say with a demure and humble grin.

"You've never had a shortage of good ideas Clare, you two should go so you have enough time, we'll see you after lunch," Principal Simpson tells us and we walk out of school together and to Drew's car without anyone being suspicious.

"That was brilliantly deceitful I can't believe the principal insisted we go out together," Drew laughs when he starts driving.

"You're overthinking again, I don't have a reputation for being loose or chasing after older men. All adults see me as a mature, intelligent, studious good girl, they have no reason to think that I would be leaving school with you for anything other than my stated purpose. Besides we're careful at school and rumor is you have a girlfriend in Ottawa and that Fitz and I are…well rumors vary from dating to friends with benefits but we haven't given people a reason to be suspicious. People are more willing to believe a lie than the truth especially if the truth is something they don't want to think about. Now turn here we'll go to my house," I command.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Drew questions but he does turn.

"My parents won't be home for hours, my brothers are at school and we'll go in through the side my neighbors will never notice or pay attention," I respond.

After directing him to get to my house he parks in the driveway, we walk in casually but as soon as we're behind a locked door he gently pushes me to the wall and seizes my lips for a feverish kiss. I kiss him back but only for a second before pushing him away and running up the stairs, Drew chases me and I run into my room. He closes and locks the door and I begin opening his shirt, I do the first couple of buttons slow and the nearly pop off the rest. Drew kisses my neck while he unzips my dress letting it fall to the floor; he unhooks my bra with one finger and takes it off my arms while I'm opening his fly. Drew flings my bra onto my desk; we both slip our shoes off at the same time.

"Hang on we need a condom, I'm sure Jake won't mind me borrowing one," I grin.

"Hurry back," Drew whispers in my ear.

He moves away from the door and I unlock it, he lightly slaps my ass as I walk through it making me giggle. I run into Jake's room grabbing a condom from his nightstand drawer and run back to my room where Drew is lounging naked on my bed. I smile and saunter over, he takes the condom from me while I get my panties off. I get on my hands and knees taking his stiffening cock between my lips and slathering it with my tongue. Drew puts his head back releasing a moan as he grows in my mouth. When he's fully hard I take my mouth off and he puts the condom on, one of his arms goes around my waist and he turns me putting me on my back and now he's on his knees between my legs. Drew looks over my body, grinning with eager eroticism and he leans down bringing his lips to mine as he penetrates.

My hands grip tightly to his shoulders, my back arches pushing him farther in and I elicit a soft moan against his lips. He moves in a little farther and I gently nip his lower lip before pulling out of the kiss, throwing my head back, my thighs grip his body, an oscillating breath with a whimpering moan leaves my lips. Drew's lips begin to ravish my trembling flesh, kissing my neck and breasts as he slowly and gently pushes in a little deeper. With every quivering breath I take he delves in a little deeper. When he's all the way in I shake, quaking with unimaginable bliss and bodily elation. My body molds around him, taking him in and joining us as one, one body, one heart, one desire. He continues kissing my skin but otherwise remains still for a moment, at first it's mostly painful, then it becomes pure pleasure and then titillating torture. Having him inside me so still and not moving, my body years not feel him move and my hips buck to tell him so while I let out a begging moan.

Drew's lips curve into a smile against the supple flesh of my breast, he sucks lightly leaving a soft mark and begins to pull out. He's going slow, painstakingly slow and it's torturous, I nip his neck and move my hips to make him go faster. Instead Drew decides to suck on my nipple, while his fingers float over my flesh and stop at my clit. Pressing my pleasure button lightly and sending my body into a wave of rapturous quakes. I lurch slightly and grip him tighter, holding him to my body while he rubs my clit in gentle circles. My eyes are half lidded, my head pushed deep into my pillow, I've lost control and can only relent to euphoric erotic elations. I cry out Drew's name with a deep baited breath that hitches in my throat. My nails dig in at his chest and finally he moves, pulling nearly all the way out in one swift movement and then in again, he glides in easily and my body welcomes him and relishes in the sensation.

We are no longer able to maintain a slow pace, neither of us can handle it but as fast as we're going, as much friction and frenzied heat that our bodies create it's tender and loving. Our lips collide in coalescent kisses and then break apart for panting breaths. I feel the build to orgasm increasing exponentially, my body tenses, trembles and relaxes several times and then I explode! Holding Drew as tight as I can and crying out in incredible orgiastic exhilarating ecstasy! Drew makes an animalistic grunt and then calls out my name in a long breathless chain as he orgasms, and then he slows down, thrusting a few more times before pulling out entirely. My body lurches and shakes when he pulls away, I feel a loss and if I wasn't shaking in little orgasmic aftershocks so much I'd want him back inside me. Drew tosses the condom in the trash by my bed, laying on his side and pulling me into his arms, our bodies sticking together with sweat.

"That was incredible, haven't snuck over to a girls house to have sex in a long time. I love you Goddess of Sexy," he smiles before kissing my jaw.

"I love you too Mr. Sexy Pants," I grin and turn my head to kiss him, "but we should probably clean up and get back to school for lunch I'm starving now."

Drew chuckles lightly and kisses my shoulder before we leave my bed; it's a bit of a hunt around my room to find our clothes. I go into the washroom to put on more deodorant and fix what little makeup I had on. Drew goes in after me to clean up a little although he looks just fine to me but it was more to wash the smell of sex off of him.

"Wait aren't we supposed to be returning to school with a lot of newspapers?" Drew points out.

"Oh right, we've had a subscription to The Interpreter for 8 years and Mom hangs onto things forever, we have a bunch in the attic. The rest you can get after school from the library," I tell him as I show him the string to pull down the attic stairs and we go up.

We each grab a stack of papers putting them in Drew's trunk and get back to school about halfway through lunch. I did see a couple of people give us sideways looks when we drive into school together, but when we walk inside carrying a bunch of old newspapers they seemed to be satisfied that we were doing something for school. We leave the newspapers in the classroom and then part ways to have lunch; I stash my backpack in my locker and grab my lunch meeting the others on the bleachers.

"I thought you went home for lunch? When you didn't show up I tracked your phone," Adam says with his eyebrows squeezed together when I sit down and start devouring my sandwich.

"No I took Mr. Sexy Pants home so we could have sex, because he got a little excited when I told him what I would and wouldn't be wearing on Friday," I reply and take another bite of my sandwich.

Adam smiles and shakes his head, Bianca starts laughing while Fitz and Owen have gone blank, lost in their thoughts or rather their fantasies in their heads.

"Sneaking home at lunch to have sex in your bed, now that's a very teenager thing to do, just try not to do it when Jake sneaks Katie home," Adam comments.

"That reminds me I owe Jake a condom had to borrow one," I remark.

"Yeah I would maybe just not tell him I think he'll be a lot happier not knowing his baby sister brought Mr. Sexy Pants home to have sex in her bed," Adam responds.

"So just will you be wearing and not wearing on Friday?" Owen queries slowly catching up with the conversation.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I smile and go back to devouring my lunch.

"Jesus must have been some workout," Bianca laughs. "So are you two coming after football to Jane's place?" Bianca asks Fitz and Owen.

"We talked to coach and he said we could skip practice," Fitz tells us.

We stay on the bleachers until the bell rings and go inside to our classes, Fitz and I have chemistry this period. I think it helps that we have such a long standing close friendship and we're just naturally flirty with each other. It helps because people believe we're dating or sleeping together and that helps me keep my relationship with Drew a secret. After chemistry Fitz walks me to my writers craft class on his way to auto shop. Adam's already in class and I sit down at my desk just as Eli walks in; he gives me a smirk and sits down.

"I can't believe you're both ditching me," Eli complains when class is over.

"We're not ditching you we're helping Jane move home and we have to run, see you tomorrow Eli," Adam responds and we walk out to the front. Lucas is here waiting on Bianca, we let them ride together and ride over with Owen and Fitz in Owen's car.

"Thank god you guys are here, there is so much to do," Jane says when we pull up to her apartment building. She gives us all a tight hug and then we start unloading boxes. We work for three hours getting boxes in and some of the basic stuff unpacked. Then Jane orders pizza for dinner and we sit in her partially unpacked living room to eat.

"So Clare has a new guy and they won't tell me who it is," Lucas gripes to his sister while we wait for the pizza.

"New secret guy huh?" Jane grins. "A secret either means he's embarrassing or it's scandalous, well I can't imagine Clare being embarrassed to date anyone and you'd tell Lucas so it must be scandalous," Jane says and Adam, Owen, Fitz and Bianca nod confirming her suspicion. "Scandalous is hot, so are you into the guy?" Jane questions.

"Better I'm in love," I smile and think of Drew, "I've fallen deeply and hopelessly in love with him."

**(DREW)**

"Thanks for coming Mr. Shostak it's a real pleasure my class is very excited," I greet the reporter with a strong handshake.

"Thanks I always enjoy inspiring the next generation of reporters. Are those all my articles?" He questions stepping in and looking around the empty classroom.

"Just a small sample of them, we thought it would help and the kids read several of your articles yesterday," I tell him. I picked up several more papers from the Interpreter Wednesday after drama club, and then yesterday Clare and I cut out several of Asher's articles before gluing them on black poster board to hang and display throughout the class. Clare also put together a slideshow that was showing on the screen at the front of class. "I really can't take credit though it was all Clare's idea, she's…"

"Right here," Clare's voice speaks from the doorway and we both look over, and my mouth drops to the floor.

She stands leaning in the doorway with her ankles crossed and black heels on that have buckles around her ankles. My eyes wander up her shapely leg to her dress, it has a pencil skirt and it's black with blue pin stripes, going up to a bodice with a sweetheart neckline, under this she wears a light blue blouse, the same light blue of the stripes on her skirt. The blouse has half sleeves and she buttoned all but the two top buttons so it almost looks conservative, she also has a bracelet and necklace of blue beads. Honestly she looks sort of like a dominatrix and I'm picturing her with a whip in her hand and me at her mercy. Clare bites her lip, softly releasing it from her teeth as she grins and sashays into the room.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Shostak, I'm Clare Martin-Edwards. I'm one of Mr. Torres' students and I help him on my spare since he's new to the school," Clare says walking past me to shake hands with Mr. Shostak.

"Asher please, I prefer if everyone calls me Asher. So you're like a teacher's aide?" Asher inquires.

"More like an assistant, I do it for a lot of teachers, you can never have enough extra credit in my opinion," Clare tells him and Asher smiles.

"Ambition is a good quality in a reporter," Asher says and Clare grins.

"So how did you get started?" Clare asks and Asher begins telling us how he became the journalist he is today. I lean on my desk and Clare walks over sitting on the desk next to me, she leans back on her hands and it makes her chest stick out. As soon as Asher turns away she leans a little closer to me and whispers in my ear, "Everything you see is everything I'm wearing, I have no bra or panties on."

Now forced to strangle a moan in my throat and sit on my desk to hide how hard I am I whisper back, "You know I won't be able to get up for all of class now."

She gives me an impishly carnal grin and hops off my desk just as Fitz and Owen walk in. Fitz is holding her backpack and she kisses his cheek as she sits at her desk and Asher finishes his story.

"Truly fascinating Asher, I would love to be a reporter," Clare says.

"She's sneaky enough," Owen remarks.

Clare introduces Asher to Owen and Fitz and then the bell rings and the class fills up. I stay exactly where I am because I am rock hard and having so many wonderful fantasies about Clare and if I move people will see that I'm hard.

"Everyone please give a warm welcome and your attention to our guest speaker Asher Shostak," I announce as soon as the late bell has rung and everyone claps.

Asher spends the next 45 minutes talking about being a reporter, how truth is shaped by media and how he's been impacted by what he's seen and done. When he's finished the kids are given an opportunity to ask questions, Clare asks three very astute questions and I admit I'm jealous of the attention she's given when he's impressed by her questions. Of course I spent all of class picturing what I'd do with her after class.

"Thank you Asher it was a pleasure I hope you can come back and speak next semester," I thank him when class is over.

"I would be happy to," he grins shaking my hand and leaving class.

"Guess we'll be taking these down next period," Clare comments about the poster boards as the students begin filing out of class.

"See you at lunch," Owen says as he and Fitz are the last ones out of class and close the door behind them.

"Grab some poster boards and follow me," I tell her hopping down and she giggles.

"I can't believe you're still hard," she comments.

"You're the one that told me what you weren't wearing and sat there teasing me all through class," I remind her.

We each grab a few of the poster boards and leave the class room, I'm not worried about people seeing us because it looks like we're putting this stuff away. We have a different destination however, after Wednesday I did some research and pulled up the blue prints of the school, after a bit of exploring I found a basement storage shed that is still there but no longer used. It's hidden and so far back in an obscure part of the school I don't think anyone even knows about it. After we put the poster boards in the storage room we go into the utility corridors, usually reserved only for the janitor but the teachers have keys in case of emergency.

"Where are we going?" Clare inquires but takes my hand now that we're alone.

"It's a surprise," I reply.

After a couple of winding turns we reach the storage room which is now our room, it's rather small but I made some improvements late last night with some help from Dallas who was all too happy to help. There's no electricity but I use the light on my phone to light it and find the candles and lighter I put in last night. I light the candles and it illuminates the small room, Dallas and I put down a rug on the cement floor and brought in an oversized bean bag chair, along with the candles, lighter and a lot of condoms, lube and water bottles. We also cleaned up as much as we could but I won't be pushing Clare against the walls down here.

"You found us a sex room," Clare grins.

"Yep and made it decently nice, with some help from Dallas, and now it's time for it's inauguration," I smile picking her up and sitting in the bean bag chair with her in my lap.

I grin as I look her over, she's like a present waiting to be unwrapped, now what should I unwrap first? I begin with her blouse, pulling it from the corset dress and opening a few more buttons until I can get it over her head. Since we have to put these clothes back on and function for the rest of the day I make sure it's neatly folded and set out of the way. Her dress unzips in the back so I stand her up and unzip her dress, peeling it off her curves and revealing her sensuously silky skin to me. As she's not wearing any undergarments she is now naked in heels, I fold her dress and smile as I kiss her delicate skin. Her hands rake into my hair and I urge her legs apart, my tongue slips into her, swirling around and coming out to lick over her clit which sends her whole body into convulsions and moans.

"What if someone hears us?" She questions as she sits in my lap again.

"Impossible we're in a cement room, we tested it last night, totally sound proofed," I assure her.

Clare smiles and catches my lips in a salaciously charged kiss, my hands toy with her breasts while hers are opening all the buttons on my shirt rapidly. She gets my shirt off but I have to stand to get my shoes, socks and jeans off. She gives me an enticingly erotic grin before biting one corner of her lip and opening her legs. Clare leans back getting comfortable on the bean bag and I grab a condom, opening the condom the foil and getting the condom on before I thrust into her slowly. Clare moans, her hands clasping at the back of my neck and bringing her up to take my lips with fervor in a rapturous kiss. Deciding it's better if I'm on bottom I flip us over, which not only puts her on top but drives me deep into her. She whimpers slightly and then moans, her nails raking down my chest as she adjusts to this new position and depth.

I give her a minute, letting her adjust and get comfortable while I happily occupy myself with her breasts. Squeezing their supple flesh and gently rolling her nipples in my fingers but I watch her face, her expressions wavering between pain and pleasure as she finds her balance. When she's ready she moves, her eyes open and lock onto mine and we share a deliciously sexy smile. For several moments her pace is steady and then it begins to get frantic and fast as she builds to orgasm. Clare's eyes close again, her head thrown back in the depths of bliss, her mouth open and dropping my name on each heaving breath. Her hands reach out for mine and I take them, interlacing our fingers. Clare bites her lip and moans in an endless chain, her body tenses briefly and then shakes wildly as she releases in orgasm. I want to watch her but my eyes close on their own as I come to climax at the same time and then she collapses onto me breathlessly.

"Mmm that was fun," she pants against my chest.

"Most fun I've ever had at school," I agree and she giggles.

After a couple minutes she gets off me and sits next to me, grabbing a water bottle and taking several large gulps. She gives me the water bottle and I finish it before disposing of the condom and standing up. We retrieve our clothes and start dressing once more.

"I'll be over tonight, Mom thinks Adam and I are both sleeping at Jane's but he's sleeping there and brining me to your place," Clare tells me when she's dressed again.

"That's good because after going the rest of the day thinking about you without panties on I'm going to want to get you back to my place and rip those clothes off you again."

**Update next Tuesday starting either at drama club or Clare getting to Drew's place.**


	10. His Hands are Busy Working Overtime

**The poll for which story will replace this one comes down next Sunday as soon as I post Ghosts of Who We Were so get your votes in. Whichever story comes in second will replace either Dangerous Game or Falling Faster than Anyone Should, whichever ends first, although both stories have at least sixteen more chapters. No matter what wins all three stories will eventually be published.**

**Also you might have noticed, if you've checked my profile page, that I have been plotting, mostly late at night when I can't sleep cause it's frelling hot out here! I was able to check a bunch of things off my plotting list and many of them were requests. If you made a request and it isn't on my list be patient, unless I have told you that I tried to plot it and just couldn't then it's still on my list. While there are some I am having trouble picturing and therefor plotting I will keep them on my list and try again. **

**If you made a request through the website check my profile page for a response. We cannot do all requests and my list is very full so if you make a request directly to me keep in mind that it might sit on my plotting list for a very long time.**

**Ten Chapters in! I hope you are all enjoying it still and thanks to everyone that's read and especially those that follow, favorite and review!**

**Okay enough author's notes enjoy the tonight's chapter, it's a bit on the short side most of the chapters will be short this week because of work, but I give you sexy Clew smut tonight.**

**Ch. 10 His Hands are Busy Working Overtime**

**(CLARE)**

"You guys have plans for this weekend?" Eli asks me and Adam as the three of us leave last period together and start walking to drama club.

"We're sleeping at Jane's to help her get unpacked," Adam answers for us. Of course I was going to spend as much of my weekend at Drew's as I could but we weren't going to tell Eli that.

"All weekend?" Eli asks.

"Tonight and tomorrow, maybe Saturday night but Jane will probably want to go out. Why you got something for us to do?" Adam inquires. Eli looks at me with a carnal smirk and Adam smacks him upside the head. "Don't have fantasies about my sister when I'm around," Adam grumbles.

"Can't help it she looks hot and we did date," Eli reminds him.

"Yeah to piss my parents off for making me break up with Johnny. I've moved on to better things Eli," I retort as we enter the auditorium.

"What Fitz?" Eli says gritting his teeth.

"Yes Fitz, excuse me I need to go work out props," I tell him walking backstage. Drew isn't here yet but most of the students are, I start looking at my list of props that need to be made and Eli comes back stage.

"Just what do you see in Fitz anyway?" Eli questions.

"Eli you don't seriously think trying to get back together is a good idea?" I respond with a huff sitting on the table so I can look at my clipboard, we still need to buy a few materials and I need to know what I have.

"Yes I do, you've know Fitz longer but we have way more in common, you have to admit when we were good we were good," Eli responds leaning on the wall.

"Yes we were ad then things went very bad, we're barely even friends now if not for Adam we probably wouldn't even be speaking," I remind him shifting on the table a little.

"Okay yeah but th…" Eli stops talking suddenly and when he doesn't start again after a few seconds I look up. He's just looking at me, a little like a deer in the headlights and I squeeze my eyebrows together wondering if he had a stroke or something. "Why aren't you wearing any panties?" He asks slowly but his voice is dripping with lust while I start giggling.

"Because," I grin hopping off the table so he can't see any more, "Fitz and I snuck away at lunch and he must still have them."

That's not exactly what happened but I can't very well tell him Drew made us a sex room and I came without under garments on for Drew. I keep giggling as I walk out from backstage making most of the kids look over at me. Tris is rehearsing a scene so I sit next to Adam and Drew is still looking at me, Eli comes out from backstage with his face twisted and sits on the other side of Adam.

"Your sister is evil," Eli grouses while watching the rehearsal.

"Duh," Adam teases.

"Did you know she came to school without panties?" Eli whispers but he's kind of panting.

"Yeah I know but it wasn't for you, shouldn't you be directing or something?" Adam points out.

"Huh? Oh right great Tris let's start on the second act with scene one, everyone to their places," Eli says getting up.

"You should probably go backstage so he's not distracted by you, can't keep the pictures out of his head but at least I won't have to watch him watching you and knowing he's picturing you with no clothes on," Adam tells me and I grin grabbing the list of the sets and costumes so I can coordinate props.

I work for a short while before Drew comes backstage, no one will think twice about it because he does it a lot, it's part of his job to make sure we're all on budget and things are within school standards.

"What was Eli doing back here?" Drew inquires in a low voice.

"Well he is the director but he came back to express his jealousy that I'm with Fitz," I reply also in a low voice. "You know we really shouldn't be having this conversation here," I practically whisper.

"Do have all your materials? Are you in budget?" He asks a little louder.

"I need some more materials but I'm well under budget, I'll show you what I need," I tell him and we sit down with our back to the curtain at the head of the table.

I grab the clipboard and start going over everything Drew starts moving my skirt up. My muscles tighten but my legs open for him, ready to welcome him, while I manage to keep my voice steady I begin to get wet just at the anticipation of the feel of his fingers. He gets a fingertip in and my body quivers, I sink down in the chair slightly to let him in farther even though I know this will have to end soon. He adds another finger, twists them around and then pulls them out so swiftly that I lurch and shake, biting back a whimper.

"We'll continue at my place tonight," he grins before licking his fingers.

I scowl at him but I'm a little too out of breath to scold him right now. Drew walks away and after a minute I get back to work. No one else comes to this part of backstage for the rest of the afternoon, at five Drew tells everyone to have a good weekend. Adam and I walk out together and get in the car, he'll drop me at Drew's before he goes to Jane's.

"I'll call you tomorrow if will let us stay over another night or I'll let you know what time I'm picking you up," Adam tells me when we pull up to Drew's house just as Drew pulls into his garage.

"Have fun with Jane, love you," I say to Adam before getting out of the car to go into Drew's house.

I unlock the front door with my key, close it and lock it again before dropping my bag and backpack in the entry. As soon as the bags leave my hand I'm whirled around and lightly pinned to the wall by Drew, he takes my wrists and gently pins them above my head, I could easily break free but I don't wish to do so. His body presses to mine and I can feel his cock constrained in his jeans. His hot throbbing cock begging to be released and take me, I'd reach down and stroke the bulge in his pants but he still has my wrists lightly pinned. Suddenly Drew pulls out of the kiss and I take a breath, he begins to kiss my skin and it makes me tremble. Down my jawline, my neck and collarbone, when he reaches my blouse he stops kissing me but opens the buttons on my blouse with his teeth! This little trick has me squirming and dripping, I move along the wall and whimper slightly wanting more than ever to feel him.

While he's opening my blouse he's unzipping my skirt, he tugs it down and it falls to the floor around my feet. Once the buttons are open on my blouse he stands straight to look me over. Since I wasn't wearing a bra or panties all day I'm essentially naked other than my black heels and my blouse which is open and exposing my body anyway. Drew grins with carnal excitement and loving delight, I smile at him and bite my lip. His eyes rove over me, almost as if he's trying to decide where to begin and then he dives in! His lips ravish my breasts, kissing, licking, sucking and flicking my nipples with his tongue. I moan gently, squirming against the wall again, Drew's other hand urges my legs apart and two of his fingers wriggle into my dripping slit.

"Aaaahhmmm god," I moan gyrating my hips and shimmying against the wall.

I continue to moan, rubbing against the wall as Drew's fingers; mouth and touch fill me with incredible pleasure. Then he suddenly removes his from inside me evoking a whimper from my lips and making me quiver. Drew licks one of his fingers clean, I lean forward taking his other finger between my lips and cleaning it with my tongue. Drew moans while I lick his finger, he slowly pulls it from my mouth and crashes his lips to mine while he lets my wrists go.

"I think we should move to somewhere a little more comfortable," Drew grins picking me up. He carries me up to his room setting me down, on the edge. "You look so astoundingly sexy like that I think you should stay dressed like that all weekend," he says while I lean back on the bed and cross my legs. "For now I want to make love to you all night long and you don't need any clothes for that, not even heels all though I might have you put them back on later when I make love to you again," he smiles taking my blouse off.

Drew kneels down taking my left foot in his hands and taking off my heel, he kisses each side of my ankle and then he takes off my other shoe kissing each one of my toes. Spreading my legs he places them over his shoulders and his tongue delves into me. I make a trembling moan, leaning back on my arms and throwing my head back in exalted rapture. He twists his tongue around, sliding it in and out causing me to tremble and I grip the comforter tightly. Before long I'm breathing hard, dropping Drew's name from my lips and moaning in an endless chain.

"Nnngnng oh god Drew yes I'm going to cummmm!" I scream out as I orgasm by the mere talents of his tongue.

Drew removes his tongue, licking over my clit as I'm still coming down from my orgasm sending me into erotically rapturous convulsive shock. He kisses his way up my torso and I comb my fingers into his chocolate brown tresses. I begin to move back on the bed so there's more room for him; he follows me and continues kissing along my skin. His hands feel their way along my body, my skin tingling at his touch, yearning to feel more of him. I arch my back, pressing my body into him and forcing a moan from him as I press into his constrained erection. Drew starts kissing my neck and I grip his under shirt to pull it over his head.

"You're still dressed," I point out.

"I was enjoying myself so much I almost forgot we can fix that easily," he grins slipping off his shoes. He gets off the bed and undresses as quickly as he can. Pulling a condom from the nightstand and putting it on.

Drew crawls back on the bed now and I open my legs for him, eagerly waiting to be filled by him. His lips connect with mine while one of his hands spreads my pussy lips preparing for his entry. Drew deepens the kiss just as he penetrates, I gasp before releasing a moan and gripping his shoulders tightly. He glides in and I softly nip his bottom lip as I release a trembling breath. My head rolls back and Drew kisses my neck as he thrusts at a rapid pace, I wrap my legs around his waist allowing him in deeper, grasping the pillow behind me as my back arches high. Drew grips my breast and plays with my nipple, my eyes roll back into my head, my mouth hangs open with deep breaths and moaning in endless chains.

Calling out his name into the room, louder and more desperately, begging him to go faster and deeper. The build to orgasm has become almost painful, my body moves with his, my hips bucking and spurring him to go faster, deeper, to make me cum. I feel Drew's body tighten and relax again before shaking; he's close to orgasm as well. A few more thrusts and that's enough for both of us, we both explode in thunderous orgasms, calling out the other's name at the same second. Drew slows down before pulling out, he lies next to me, kissing my jaw and taking off the used condom drops it in the trash before wrapping his arms around me.

"That was amazing, you are amazing, do you know how amazing you are Goddess of Sexy and how much I love you?" Drew whispers somewhat breathlessly.

"I love you too Mr. Sexy Pants," I smile and that was rather exhausting actually but I'm quite hungry now.

"I'll order us some food, let's see how about burgers, something hardy since we'll need our energy," Drew suggests.

"Burgers sounds good, with fries and a double chocolate shake," I smile.

"You sure can eat a lot," Drew comments.

"After that workout I could eat a lot more," I respond and he grins giving me a soft kiss.

**(DREW)**

After a night filled with a lot of truly amazing love making Clare and I are woken up y my phone ringing. I groan, letting go of Clare with one arm to grab my phone, she yawns nuzzling into me more.

"Andrew Torres," I yawn into the phone without looking at the caller I.D.

"You sound tired are we still on for brunch?" Dallas inquires.

"Hang on, Goddess of Sexy I had brunch plans with Dallas do you mind?" I ask her whispering against her skin.

"You know it's adorable that you two have brunch," she giggles. I growl lightly and give her a soft pat on the ass.

"Breakfast is too early and brunch is two meals in one," I respond.

"Have him come over we can make brunch here, besides I'd like to get to know Dallas and thank him for helping you with the sex room," Clare says.

"I heard her, I'll pick some stuff up I'm assuming you have coffee and bacon so what do I need to get?" Dallas questions.

"Fruit might be good, maybe some sausage, peppers and onions to mix into the eggs. Maybe some pastries, I don't know get whatever looks good," I tell him.

"Cool, I'll be there in an hour to an hour and half maybe," Dallas says and hangs up.

"Dallas will be here in an hour or so, I'm going to hop in the shower. I'd have you join me but that would defeat the purpose," I comment giving Clare a gentle kiss.

"Okay I'll put on some coffee," Clare smiles.

I get out of bed and she stretches with a big yawn, her hair is a mess from sleeping and sex but she looks gorgeous. I take a second to admire her before going into the washroom. I take a quick shower, throwing on some boxer, jeans and a t-shirt I go downstairs to the kitchen.

"Now there is a sight I would like to see every morning," I grin in lustful happiness when I see Clare in my kitchen holding a cup of coffee for me; she's totally naked other than heels. I walk over setting the coffee down to wrap my arms around her pulling her in to euphoric kiss. "I would take you right here but as Dallas is on his way over I think you had better put clothes on," I point out reluctantly releasing her.

Clare grins and kisses me before she goes upstairs to get dressed. I fix my coffee and start breaking eggs, after that I get the bacon cooking and I'm pouring my second cup of coffee when Clare comes downstairs again. She's wearing jeans and red top, she looks beautiful and I steal another kiss before I get back to cooking. Clare pours herself some coffee nd when the doorbell rings she answers the door.

"Hey Clare, how was your sleepover?" Dallas inquires.

"You make it sound so juvenile," I grouse twisting my face at him.

"We had way more sex than sleep so it was great," Clare grins taking one of the bags from Dallas.

"I like her, hold onto her," Dallas smiles.

"Oh I intend to, I fell in love with her and I'm not letting her go," I reply and Clare kisses my cheek.

"I love you too and I'm not letting you go either," she says.

Nearly everything is done aside from the eggs and sausage and cutting up fruit. Dallas and I chop onions and peppers, we get them cooking with the sausage, then add the eggs. While we do that Clare chops up fruit and arranges the pastries. Everything's done within half an hour and Dallas even thought to get orange juice and champagne to make mimosas. We set the table and bring all the food over, serving ourselves we begin eating.

"Thanks for helping Drew make our sex room," Clare says to Dallas.

"My pleasure, I heard the inauguration went well," Dallas says.

"Mmm very well," I grin.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Clare asks.

"Since high school, we were on the football and basketball teams together," I tell her.

"So what was Drew like in high school?" Clare questions.

"Oh I was an angel just like you," I reply.

"Everyone only thinks I'm an angel remember? What was he really like Dallas?"

"He was a big ladies man, had a new girlfriend every five minutes," Dallas teases.

"Don't tell her that," I grimace at him, "don't listen I wasn't that bad."

"He wasn't that bad, he was popular with the girls though and he did have a lot of girlfriends. He was a good guy, protective of his friends that's why we get along so well," Dallas says.

"You two would fit right in with my friends," she comments.

"Yeah actually from what I've seen Owen and Fitz are a lot like we were in high school. Those are her two best guy friends besides her brother Adam," I tell Dallas.

"So all your friends are guys?" Dallas asks her.

"There's Bianca, she's my closest girlfriend and Jane just moved back, she's my friend and Bianca is dating her older brother Lucas. That's pretty much it; I just get along better with guys. I'm also close to my older brother Jake and fairly good friends with his girlfriend Katie and her little sister Maya," she informs Dallas.

"So everyone thinks you're an angel?" Dallas asks her.

"Just adults, the other teachers think I'm a good student, demure and mature and I'd never do anything like date a teacher. My friends know better," she replies.

"I really like her," Dallas smiles and Clare giggles.

We keep talking over brunch, then clean up together and Dallas hangs out for the rest of the day. We really just hang out watching TV and talking, when it's nearing dinner time and I'm about to ask them what they want to eat Clare's phone rings. She pinches her eyebrows together when she looks at her phone to see who's calling.

"Is it your parents?" I question.

"No it's Lucas," she replies and answers the phone. "Hi L…" is as far as she gets before I hear Lucas yelling from the other end of the line.

"YOU'RE DATING YOUR TEACHER?!"

**Update next Tuesday from right here and everyone getting together. **


	11. Saw you Holding Lots of Other Guys

**I will be posting the holiday schedule on the DeGrassi Saviors website soon. November and particularly December will be pretty different from the regular schedule because of the holidays and visiting family and festivities. **

**It's a little short tonight, still recovering from being sick and I just don't have that much energy tonight sorry guys.**

**Ch. 11 Saw you Holding Lots of Other Guys**

**(CLARE)**

"Is it your parents?" Drew asks when I look at my phone.

"No it's Lucas," I reply thinking he's calling to invite me to hang out or something. "Hi L…"

"YOU'RE DATING YOUR TEACHER?!" He yells cutting me off before I can even start.

"No I'm in love with and dating my teacher," I reply in a snarky tone.

"How old is this guy?" Lucas growls but it's better than yelling.

"He's twenty three it's not that big of a…"

"I want to meet him, I'll judge for myself," Lucas says.

"Okay, uh Scratch we can accidently on purpose run into each other there. I'll have Adam pick me up from the alley by the deli," I respond deciding it's better if they meet in public for the first time and not somewhere Lucas can kill him.

"Adam's with us, I'll have Owen and Fitz meet us there," Lucas tells me and then hangs up.

"So Lucas knows and he's slightly upset, do you guys know where Scratch is?" I ask Drew and Dallas.

"I do, are you going to be okay walking through the alley alone?" Dallas inquires, I can see that he has a natural protective instinct which means he'll get along with Owen and Fitz just fine.

"Yeah I'll be fine I've done it before, I do need to get ready though," I respond and run upstairs. I put on my black flats and a top that's slightly nicer for going out. I brush my hair and stuff, hearing Drew get ready in the bedroom, when I come out of the washroom he kisses me goodbye and goes in. I grab my purse and leave through the back locking up, when I reach the end of the alley I don't see Adam or Lucas so I lean on the wall and wait. Lucas pulls up a moment later, he's driving his SUV, Bianca is in the passenger seat, Jane and Adam are in the back, Adam moves into the middle and I get in.

"How in the hell are you in love with the guy when you've only known each other for a couple of weeks?" Lucas questions as he starts driving.

"I don't know I just am, we fell in love fast. He's just like any other guy I've ever done anything with, I knew what I wanted and I went after it," I state.

"Yeah but he's a teacher he should have told you no, I could have him arrested," Lucas responds.

"You wouldn't dare, I'm in love with him Lucas and he's a good guy, our age difference isn't that big," I assert as Lucas pulls up to the pool hall. I see Owen's car so I know he and Fitz are already here.

"You guys know you can't say anything about me and Drew dating in there, it's mostly a college hang out but we still might see someone we know," I remind them.

"Don't worry I'll wait until we're in private to kill him," Lucas grins before walking in.

"Lucas," I call after him.

"Don't worry I'll stop him from killing Drew," Bianca assures me putting her arm around my shoulders.

We follow Lucas in and see Owen and Fitz waiting at the bar, Fitz has a burger with fries and I realize I'm hungry so I steal some fries from his plate. Fitz pushes his plate toward me to share and I kiss his cheek.

"How exactly did you find out?" I question Lucas.

"That was my bad he tortured it out of me," Bianca comments.

"He tickled her until she gave in and told him," Adam explains.

"It's fine you and Jane were bound to find out at some point since you are dating Bianca," I reply.

"Hey there's a free table let's grab it, you want the first game Lucas?" Owen offers.

"No I'd rather he not have a pool cue in his hand when Mr. Sexy Pants arrives," I remark.

"I'll play the first game, me and Fitz against Owen and Jane," Adam says.

I order a sandwich and stay at the bar to wait for my food when Drew and Dallas come in. They pretend to not see me and go to the bar also ordering food.

"Hi Mr. Torres," I smile with completely sincere innocence.

"Clare what a surprise, Dallas this is probably my best student Clare and this is my best friend Dallas," Drew responds keeping a good two feet away from me.

"It's nice to meet you," Dallas says shaking my hand and pretending to meet me for the first time. "So how is he as a teacher?"

"Mr. Torres is great everyone loves his classes," I smile.

"Well we were going to play some pool but it looks like the place is packed," Dallas comments.

"We have a table you can play with us," Adam offers joining in. He orders a drink from the bar and the four of us walk to the pool table.

"Mr. Torres you already know Owen, Bianca and Fitz and of course my brother Adam. This is Bianca's boyfriend Lucas and his sister Jane," I say some quick introductions.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Drew says holding out his hand.

"Yeah you too," Lucas replies squeezing Drew's hand tightly, Jane just smiles and shakes his hand.

Drew introduces Dallas and our food is brought out for the three of us. Lucas, Drew, Dallas, Bianca and I sit and watch the other four play pool. Lucas keeps looking like he wants to lecture Drew, or ask him questions but with all the people around he can't. After Fitz and Adam win Lucas and Bianca play against Drew and Dallas since they've finished eating.

"Okay this isn't working, I can't talk to you here there's too many people. Everyone back to my place," Lucas commands after he and Bianca win the game.

"Sure," Drew nods.

We all go back out to our cars and make a small motorcade to Lucas' apartment. There's a sofa and two chairs, since we're no longer in public and everyone here knows about me and Drew when he sits in an armchair I sit in his lap. Bianca does the same to Lucas when he sits in the other chair while Adam, Owen and Jane sit on the sofa. Dallas and Fitz sit on the floor, and then Lucas offers everyone beer, only me and Adam say no and Fitz and Jane get up to get them.

"Don't you think you're a little old for her?" Lucas asks rather bluntly when while Fitz is passing out beer.

"I think our age difference means very little considering we're in love. Clare is mature and intelligent and I am deeply in love with her. If I'd met her outside of the school environment I never would have known she was 16. I realize the ramifications for us both should our relationship become public, which is why we are extremely careful and only a few very trusted people know about us," Drew answers and I smile kissing him gently.

Lucas studies Drew closely and then he relaxes, "Okay I guess your cool just be good to her and remember she's still sixteen."

Drew simply grins and kisses me passionately in reply. We hang out at Lucas' place for a couple of hours and when he actually talks with Drew and Dallas he finds he has a lot in common with them, more with Dallas but still. I know Lucas will not betray our secret because he won't let me be hurt, and he actually gets along pretty well with Drew and Dallas.

"Mom thinks we're sleeping at Jane's again so you can stay at Drew's but we need to be home tomorrow afternoon," Adam tells me when we're all getting ready to leave.

"Thanks I'll see you tomorrow," I tell Adam and then I hug Lucas before walking out with Drew, Dallas, Owen, Fitz, Adam and Jane. We decide that it's late enough and nearly dark so that I can ride back to Drew's place with him. Owen and Fitz are going by Owen's to get clothes and both of them will sleep at Jane's tonight. When we get back to Drew's place we say goodnight to Dallas and he leaves to go home.

"I'm hungry, you want some dinner?" Drew asks when we're alone.

"Starved," I reply and we look through the fridge and cupboards.

"I think I need to go shopping, we have brunch leftovers and I promise to go shopping tomorrow after you go home," Drew says.

"Sounds good to me, why don't you start pulling stuff out and I'll go change into something more comfortable," I tell him.

Drew grins and steals a kiss from me before I go upstairs to change. I take off everything I'm currently wearing replacing it with one of Drew's dress shirts. When I go downstairs Drew has everything out on the counter, he whistles when he sees me and I bite my lip.

"Am I going to eat dinner or eat you?" Drew asks taking me in his arms.

"Let's start with dinner and you can eat me for dessert," I reply.

Drew makes a purring moan and kisses my neck then he hands me a plate and we get what we want to eat. We sit on the sofa and Drew puts on the TV, for a few minutes we eat in silence while watching TV. Then Drew holds a piece of melon to my lips and I eat it. Following suit I take some of my croissant and feed him, and as soon as he's eaten he takes another piece of melon dragging it over my skin before feeding it to me. While I chew that bit of melon he licks all the juice from my skin. He doesn't quite get it all but I don't care, he opens a few more buttons on my dress shirt and starts licking, kissing and sucking my breasts. Clutching his shirt I pull it over his head and I hear his shoes hit the floor as he takes them off. He continues opening the buttons on the shirt until they're all open and Drew kisses his way around my torso. We've stopped eating all together but I'm too lost in the pleasure to even remember that I'm hungry.

Drew has reached my clit and he licks my pleasure button sending an oscillating wave of euphoria through me. I turn on the sofa, lifting my legs so that Drew is between them. While I was doing that Drew stripped down to everything but his boxers. His head goes between my legs again, he laps at my pussy lips, his velvety tongue drawing a line up to my clit and he flicks it with his tongue. My body convulses and I run my fingers into his hair, taking hold and moving him where I want him to be. I dig my heels into the sofa, arching my back and basking in the bliss of his tongue. My hips gyrate and buck, my head rolled back, my eyes going half lidded and my mouth open taking deep baited breaths and moaning in endless chains. One of my hands stays rooted in Drew's hair and the other reaches behind me taking hold of the arm of the sofa.

"NNnn yesss oh god Drewww!"

My orgasmic cry drifts through the living room as my body quivers and lurches coming down from orgasm. Drew withdraws his tongue moving up along my body and linking his lips with mine. I open my mouth and he slides his tongue in, he's sutured with my flavor and I love tasting myself of his lips. He deepens the kiss and I run my fingers down his back and slip them into his boxers. My hands feel their way and his waist, down the front of his boxers and I can feel every one of his mules tighten as I graze over them. I comb through his pubic hair and then I feel his hardening cock, the soft and almost feverish feel of his skin is thrilling. I moan slightly into the kiss while Drew's body trembles slightly and he gently nips my lip. He moves up a little farther, still kissing me but allowing me more access to his growing erection. When I very softly caress my nails along his shaft he moans, kissing me a little harder before pulling away and taking off his boxers.

"We need a condom," I remind him.

"Be right back," he says hopping over the back of the sofa and I smack his ass as he does. He runs upstairs and returns a few seconds later with a condom, he hops back over the sofa and I move my legs up.

I turn sitting on my knees and taking the condom from him; taking his cock in my hand I stroke it gently and lick around the head with my tongue. Drew moans, leaning back on his arms, I take the condom from him and put it on. Lying back on the sofa and putting one leg over the back Drew goes between my legs. He kisses my belly and then his lips take mine as he penetrates me; I make a deep moan against his lips and then release and exalted breath. I'm so wet he slides in easily, all the way in and my back arches as I grip onto him. He thrusts at a steady slow pace for a few minutes and then his arms go around my lower back and I put my legs around his waist.

Drew moves us so that he's sitting up with his legs over the end and me facing the back of the sofa. I remove my legs from around his waist and put my legs on the sofa with my feet up. I put my hands on his shoulders and move myself, riding him with immensely erotic rapture. Drew holds my waist, watching me revel in pleasure, then he kisses my breasts and sucks my nipples. I feel myself drawing closet to orgasm, my body shaking, tightening and then relaxing momentarily. Drew's getting close to, I feel his body tense and then relax trembling a little and then he grows a little inside me. My head goes back; my body arching and I grip onto him as tightly as I can. Drew makes a guttural grunt, squeezing my breasts and calling my name as he climaxes. Just a second later I cry out his name in an endless chain in orgasmic rapture before collapsing against Drew exhausted.

After a few minutes to catch our breath I slowly crawl off of Drew's lap and lie on my side. I hear Drew take off the condom and get up to toss it out, he washes his hands and returns to the sofa. I get up slowly, my legs feel like jelly, I manage to make it to the kitchen and wash my hands taking a wobbly walk back to the sofa.

"I am so hungry I'm going to need seconds," I remark as I pick up my plate of food again.

"Me too that was quite a workout, we might have make a midnight run to the grocery store," Drew comments and then steals a kiss before he starts eating again.

**(DREW)**

Tonight is the homecoming dance, when I went to my homecoming I was crowned king but tonight I won't even be dancing. Clare and I have been official for almost a month and still secret. She's at my place as much as possible and we use our sex room at school almost every weekday. Her friends, mostly Owen, Fitz and Lucas like to remind me that if I hurt her they will hurt me, very painfully. Despite the lingering caution and concern they have with our relationship we all get on rather well. Lucas is only a couple years younger than me and Dallas, Jane is three years younger and we all hang out at least one night a weekend, usually at my place, Dallas or Lucas' place.

Tonight I would be attending homecoming as a chaperone, I still had to wear a suit but I wouldn't be dancing and instead of trying to sneak my girlfriend into a corner to make out I would be discouraging kids from PDA. Clare was of course going tonight, as Fitz's date and she was nominated for homecoming queen. All her friends were going as a group, well aside from Lucas and Jane who could not attend.

I arrive at the dance early since I'm a chaperone, the dance committee is still setting up, the other chaperones are here including Winnie. She's wearing a short black strapless dress and black heels, she looks pretty but she can't hold a candle to Clare. I talk with Dom for a few minutes; he tells me a few horror stories from past dances and who to watch out for which is most of Clare's friends. Music comes on and the dance starts with kids flooding in, I take a post near the door so I can see Clare when she comes in. I hear them all before they come in, Owen, Adam, Fitz and Jake are all in suits, Katie is in a black dress with one sleeve, Bianca in a red halter dress, and Clare in a stunningly gorgeous emerald green strapless dress with a flared skirt and a silver belt. Her hair is partially pulled back, pinned up with a silver hair comb and she has silver sandals. I know I'm extraordinarily biased but she looks amazingly beautiful and wonderfully sexy.

She sees me and smiles but we can't greet each other, we have to remain professional as teacher and student, nothing more. Not here anyway but I can't wait to get her back to my place tonight. I'm going to make love to her in that dress before I strip it from her and make love to her again. Owen and Adam smile at me, Fitz gives me a nod and they all walk into the dance. A few minutes later Eli shows up with Imogen on his arm, he's dressed just like he is every day at school only he's wearing a slightly nicer jacket. Imogen is wearing a red and black dress that she obviously altered and cannot be described accurately.

I watch the kids dance and mingle, working my way around the gym and watching everything but mostly Clare. I watch her dance with Owen once and then with Fitz for several songs. I know they came together, it's part of her cover that they're dating or friends with benefits or whatever people think but still I can't help be a little jealous watching them dance to the slow songs. I'm at the refreshments table now and I pour myself some punch.

"You think your girlfriend would mind if we danced?" Winnie asks appearing next to me.

"Are the chaperones even allowed to dance?" I question.

"We can dance a song or two as long as we keep watching the kids," she replies.

I really don't want to dance with Winnie but I can't dance with Clare so I nod and set down my cup. Winnie takes my hand and we walk to the edge of the dance floor. I see Clare look over at me, she doesn't look happy and she bites her lip turning her head away. Winnie and I dance for the rest of the slow song and when it ends we part. Clare sits down now, sitting at a table with Adam while Fitz comes to the refreshment table.

"Hey Miss Oh, Mr. Torres," Fitz nods.

"Enjoying yourself Fitz?" Winnie asks.

"Yes Ma'am," Fitz nods filling a plate with food and getting two glasses of punch.

He sits down with Clare and Adam, Winnie gets a glass of punch and I walk around a bit more, ending up near the stage just as a girl gets on stage.

"I hope everyone is enjoying homecoming, you all know me Marisol Lewis head of the dance committee. It's time to crown the royal court, your homecoming king…" she pauses for dramatic effect, "is Fitz and your queen is Clare!"

Everyone starts clapping and cheering including me; Clare and Fitz go up on stage and get crowned. Clare gets flowers and kisses his cheek before they down to the dance floor again for a spotlight dance. They look very cozy dancing together alone in the spotlight and I can't help being jealous. After their spotlight dance they dance with their friends for a fast song and Clare sits down again. Before the dance over Clare dances with Owen two more times, Fitz several more times and even gives in to one dance with Eli. I want so badly to go over there and take her into my arms, dance her across the floor and then sweep her into my arms to take her back to my place. When the dance is finally over I still have to supervise cleanup but as soon as Clare walks out I get a text from her.

**Goddess of Sexy: See you at home.**

I lick my lips anticipating making love to her, cleanup seems to take forever and it's torturous, all I want to do is get home and make love to Clare. As soon as the last student is gone I jump in the car and race home. I park in the garage and when I go in I see Clare sitting on the sofa, still in her dress and still wearing her tiara. She smiles at me biting her lip and I rush over taking her into my arms and running upstairs.

"Did you spend the whole dance thinking about making love to me?" Clare giggles.

"I spent an entire dance watching you with a lot of other guys in that dress and thinking about how I would make love to you. For round one you keep the dress on," I tell her clasping my lips to hers as I lay her on my bed.

"Round one?" Clare inquires breaking out of the kiss.

"Yes Goddess of Sexy round one, we're going all night long," I reply ensnaring her lips again as I take off my suit jacket.

**Update next Tuesday from right around here.**


	12. Take Me, Touch Me, Hold Me

**I have posted my entire holiday writing schedule, November through January, on the DeGrassi Saviors website and it's even in a **_**schmancy**_** calendar format making it easy to read and what you have to look forward to so check that out. Everything is subject to change of course, if I become ill or something but if there is a change I will let you know as soon as possible. I'll be posting which one shots will be done for one shot week in January as soon as they have been decided on.**

**Head to the DeGrassi Savior's site and tomfeltonlover1991's page to take her survey about what you'd like to see in a Camaya story.**

**Ch. 12 Take Me, Touch Me, Hold Me**

**(DREW)**

I kneel between her legs, ready to slide her panties off her legs, tear them off with my bare hands if necessary, but there's no need she's wearing panties that lace up and tie at the sides. I grin and hike her dress up a little tugging at the lace with my teeth to get them open, pulling them from under her and tossing them behind me.

"I think you should go all weekend without panties," I comment to her as I look at her pink pussy lips and inhale her sweet scent.

"I can't stay all weekend and isn't Dallas coming over for brunch tomorrow?" She points out.

"He won't mind," I reply and she giggles.

Getting my hands under her ass I lift her up a little, licking her velvety pussy lips before slipping my tongue inside. She tastes like vanilla and warm cookies, my tongue swirls around indulging in her flavor. Clare emits a quivering moan and a low whimper for more making me grin. I know I've hit the right spot when she grips my hair and holds me there, she directs me, commanding me to just as she pleases. Her right hand holding firm to my hair and moving me exactly where she wants me, all the while she moans and exhales further commands.

"Slower…mmm deeper…more…faster…nnnmmmmaaa Drewwwwww," she moans and breaths until finally she trembles wildly and cries my name out in orgasm.

She's still quivering and breathing hard, I move and lie next to her, softly grasping her chin, turning her head to me and overtaking her lips in a lasciviously luxurious kiss. She exhales before drinking in her taste on my tongue, turning on her side, her hand comes behind my head and she deepens the kiss. She's still squirming, her body hot and roaring with the fires of lust which is good because we are far from done.

"If I don't get to keep you all weekend then we're going all night, how about we get that dress off you before I rip it off," I tell her breaking from the kiss and she smiles.

We stand and I unzip her dress, taking her tiara off and setting it on my dresser. I slide her dress off over her head and she unlatches my belt dropping it to the floor. Clare kneels down, opening the fly on my pants and pulling them down. I slip off my shoes, take off my socks and pants leaving them all in a pile on the floor. Clare begins to unbutton my shirt, she loosens my tie just enough to get it from around my collar but she leaves my tie on. Taking off my shirt and undershirt before she goes on her knees again and tugs my boxers down. I step out of them and she grins, wrapping my tie around her hand once she uses it as a leash pulling me to her entangling our lips in an enraptured kiss. Releasing me from the kiss she tugs me by the tie to the bed, she still wears her jewelry, her heels and her bra and all I wear is tie that she's using as a leash.

She pushes me to lay on the bed, straddling over me backwards so that her dripping pussy is inches from my thirsty tongue and waiting lips. Softly stroking my cock in one hand before encases the head in her soft lips. Her warm, silken tongue caresses my cock sending me into carnally craving convulsions. Even such a light soft touch with her mouth brings forth a moan from my lips. Grabbing her hips and picking my head up a little I treat myself to her waiting and dripping pussy. Clare moans, the oscillations of her orgiastic enjoyment vibrate her lips against my cock. Flicking my tongue around her molten core causes her to tremble and call out my name. She dives back on to my throbbing erection with feverish fervor, lightly sucking and then licking around the head.

We spur each other on, experimenting and trying to elicit erotic and raptures moans from the other. Trying to cull forth our name from the others lips and make their body quiver and shake in the throes of lust. I can feel the build in both of us, the tensing of our bodies as the drive to orgasm becomes such a primal and singular need. I hold out until I hear her begin to climax and then I explode filling her mouth with my seed. She ceases her own orgasmic screaming to swallow and then resumes her screaming again as my tongue slows to ease her from the orgasm. She's trembling still but manages to turn and lie next to me with her head on my shoulder and one leg bent up and draped over mine. I wrap her in my arms and lure her lips into a lustful kiss, our flavors mixing and mingling on the others lips.

"I think we may require some sustenance before round two, why don't we get you totally naked and go have dessert downstairs," I suggest.

"Sounds good I'm starving after that," she smiles.

I grin abducting her lips for another kiss before getting off the bed. Clare removes her heels and her bra then pulls me downstairs by the tie I left on. She keeps hold of the tie leash until we're in the kitchen, I get out bowls, ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate sauce and chopped peanuts setting everything on the counter and we make our own.

"You know next time I think I'll just eat this directly off you," I comment as I cover my ice cream with chocolate and whipped cream.

"Oh no you don't, you're not making me all stick with food I'll eat my dessert off you next time," she informs me curling the tie leash around her hand again and yanking it gently and mashing her lips to mine.

"As you wish Goddess of Sexy," I smile and become stiff again at the same time. It's amazing how she so thoroughly melts me with a single kiss. How thoroughly and hard I've fallen in love with her in so short a time.

We sit on the sofa to eat, I sit in the middle and she leans against one arm with her feet on my lap. We watch a little TV and relax while eating dessert, I make sure to get us some water and give her a time to regain her strength, because she's going to need it. As soon as I finished my ice cream and got us some water I began very softly stroking her leg with my fingers. Just following the line of her bone from her foot to her knee. It was an absent minded instinct I just wanted to feel her skin and I wasn't anywhere near her pussy, none the less it appears to have turned her on because suddenly she sits up straddling my lap and taking my lips. Her soft wanting kiss soon turns deeply passionate and feverish.

Tightening my grip on her I pick her up, her legs come around my waist and her arms go around my neck. I take us back upstairs, lying her on the bed on her back. I lie on my side between her legs draped over her right thigh and supporting my weight off of her on one arm. My other arm drifts down her body, feeling along her curves, my fingertips tickled by the luxuriating silkiness of her milky skin. We're still locked in an embroiling enraptured erotic kiss, her hands raking into my hair and softly tugging at it while my hand finds her waiting pussy and I work two fingers in. Clare gasps, her back arching and seeking my fingers, she exhales into the kiss and then deepens it.

I work my fingers deeper into her while she takes the tie from around my neck and tosses it somewhere in the room. Every time she tries to break from the kiss I lure her back to it, pumping her with my fingers until she's soaking wet and then I add another finger. Clare gasps and moans softly biting my bottom lip as her hips buck and her body gyrates. I use the dexterity of my fingers to touch her in places and elicit many rapturous screams from her lips. When I have her filled with four of my fingers she breaks from the kiss to make a whimpering moan. Screaming out my name and throwing her head back so I begin to kiss my way down her body, stopping briefly to flick her clit with my tongue. Moving fully between her legs again I had my tongue to my fingers deep in her pussy and Clare makes a deep primal growling sort of moan. Her body trembling and lurching as wave after wave of pleasure sends her body into orgasm.

"Nnnnggngnn Drewwwwwwww oh god mmmmmmm," Clare cries out in carnal climatic contentment.

I remove my fingers first and then my tongue, licking my fingers clean while Clare recovers her breath. Then I get up and grab a condom getting it on and back on the bed between Clare's legs. I lean down kissing her breasts and glide into her, she moans again, grasping my shoulders with a deep moan as her back arches. She lurches forwards slightly when I first penetrate her and then crashes back to the bed, her mouth open with baited breath and her eyes half lidded. Encasing her nipple between my lips I suckle lightly as I thrust in and out of her, I'm not going slow at all I need to climax again and I can feel that she does too. She holds me tightly with her entire body begging me to go faster and deeper and I obey her commands, lifting her legs and fucking her hard and deep. She takes a deep breath, her body tensing and then trembling wildly as she erupts in euphoria and I do the same at exactly the same second. Slowing down and easing out of her when we've ridden out our orgasms, I pull out and toss the condom. Bringing Clare into my arms I kiss her flesh gently and she nuzzles into me. She's panting hard, her body beaded by sweat leaving her skin with a slightly salty flavor.

"So more water and maybe something else to eat before round three?" I ask her.

"Are you trying to kill me? And what about sleep?" She questions with a yawn.

"Tomorrow's Saturday you don't need to sleep besides I don't get to keep you all weekend," I point out.

"I'll sneak over tomorrow night but it's late and we both need sleep. Besides if I orgasm again I'm pretty sure I won't be able to walk tomorrow and then my parents will want to talk with Fitz again and I don't want to put him through that," she contends.

"Oh alright I suppose sleep is necessary, sleep well Goddess of Sexy," I say kissing her temple and folding the comforter over us.

"Night Mr. Sexy Pants, I love you," she yawns.

"Not half as much as I love you," I respond holding her a little tighter and feeling her heartbeat against my chest as we fall asleep together.

**(CLARE)**

"I can't believe you're going to be gone for three whole days," I pout linking my arms around Drew's neck, pressing my body to his as the warm water hits my back.

"Well I can't exactly bring you home for Thanksgiving although I'd rather bring you home instead of Dallas," Drew responds.

I'm currently in a shower with Drew, it's early Saturday morning and Drew will be leaving shortly to drive to Ottawa for Thanksgiving with his parents. Dallas is having Thanksgiving with them since his family is far away. I'll be having Thanksgiving at my grandparents as well but they live in Hamilton and we'll drive down on Monday morning. Drew and I have been together for five weeks now, five wonderfully amazing weeks. I fall more in love with him each day and I couldn't be happier. We've been together every day, at school or his place; I sneak over at night even for just an hour to be with him. We sneak away to our sex room in the school as much as possible, not every day of course because that would attract attention but as much as we can. Homecoming was two weeks ago and I haven't been able to stay an entire weekend at Drew's since before homecoming.

"I know but I won't even be able to sneak over at night," I complain.

"Then we'll have to make up for lost time as soon as I'm back," Drew says kissing my neck softly.

"I wish I could stay here, always I hate that I have to go home but I can't tell my mom I'm moving out and moving in with you she'd flip and have you killed. It's only times like this that I hate our age difference," I lament putting my forehead on his chest.

"Me too, if we can make it until you graduate then we can at least tell some people, more people I mean like our parents," Drew says.

"Let's just run away, live on a tropical island where we have no need for clothing," I remark.

"Sounds wonderful only knowing your brother, your friends and my mom and I don't think they'll let us just run away," Drew responds.

"Curse them and their incessant caring and protectiveness," I joke in a sardonic tone and Drew chuckles tipping my chin up to capture my lips.

"Come the water's getting cold we need to shower and I need to go pick up Dallas," Drew reminds me and I wrinkle my nose at the thought of being away from Drew.

He is right though and I step away from him to wash my hair, I switch with Drew so he can wash up. I watch him a moment before stepping out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel. Drew gets out a moment later wrapping himself in a towel and stealing a kiss from my lips before he dresses. We dress and I call Adam to pick me up, I'm sure Mom and Dad are home so Drew can't drop me off and they think I slept at Jane's house last night.

"I'll call you tonight, I love you," Drew smiles kissing me softly before taking his bags and leaving his house.

A few moments after Drew leaves Adam comes, honking the horn to let me know he's here. I leave the house locking up the house and getting in the car. I didn't bring a bag so I'm in my school clothes from yesterday.

"How was your sleepover at Jane's Dear?" Mom asks when we come in.

"Great," I reply going up to my room.

I spend most of the day in my room on my laptop, we eat dinner together and Drew calls just after dinner.

"Hey Goddess of Sexy," he says when I answer and I can hear the smile on his lips.

"Hi Mr. Sexy Parents how's the trip?" I ask.

"Mom made my favorite cookies and it's really hard not to talk about you, Dallas helps with that so it's good he's here. I miss you though."

"I miss you too, Monday night can't come fast enough," I reply.

"For me either and I'd love to talk to you for hours but my mother will get suspicious so I should go. I love you and I'll call you tomorrow, don't go meeting some guy your own age while I'm gone," Drew teases.

"Drew! I love you too and no one can compare to you," I reply and hang up.

I feel giddy; I've never felt giddy before it's like a natural high. I feel like squealing but contain myself and then jump when there's a knock at my door.

"Owen just called they're all meeting at Above the Dot and asked if you wanted to go?" Adam tells me peeking in my room.

"Sure but I need to get ready, I'll tell them we'll be there in two or three hours then," Adam snickers and I twist my face throwing a pillow at Adam as he closes the door.

I go to my closet and get out an LBD, that's little black dress an essential for every girl, and a black blazer. I wear strappy black heels with it and leave my hair down with simple makeup. Adam has put on darker jeans and a clean shirt, combing his hair back a little. Jake's out with Katie and our parents tell us to be home by curfew. Everyone is already here, Owen and Fitz are playing pool, Jane is watching and Bianca is making out with Lucas against the wall.

"I'm playing winner, Sis you want something to drink?" Adam offers.

"The usual please," I reply as Bianca breaks away from her boyfriend's lips to smile at me.

"Hey hot stuff," Bianca grins putting an arm around me to pull me to her and Lucas.

"How are the things with the cradle robbing boyfriend?" Lucas questions.

"He's only two years older than you and I'm only a year younger than Bianca. And things are wonderful but I miss him," I respond.

"He's been gone twelve hours, you've completely hopelessly fallen and I'm going to have to hear about it until you graduate aren't I?" Adam groans in jest.

"Yes but you love living vicariously through my sordid life," I tease my brother back.

"Yes I win, Adam you're up," Owen calls.

"I'm tired of standing in these heels let's go sit on the sofa," Bianca tells Lucas kissing my cheek.

They let go of me and move to the sofa, I go stand with Fitz and Jane to watch Adam and Owen play. Adam wins so Jane plays him and I get another drink. Owen watches Jane with more than passing interest; I wish he'd just tell her he likes her already. After my second drink I have to use the washroom, when I come out of the washroom there's a crowd in the hallway and I have to push my way through them. When I come out of the crowd I nearly run into Eli, he smirks and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Having fun Blue Eyes? You look very sexy tonight," Eli comments.

"Thanks," I grin.

"Did you dress up just for me?"

"I didn't even know you'd be here Eli and anyway I'm in love," I shoot back not realizing my slip as I start to walk back to my friends.

"In love?! With Fitz?!" Eli exclaims loud enough for a few people around us to hear.

I stop in my tracks quickly realizing my mistake but quickly compose myself and turn back to Eli, "Yes with Fitz." Turning quickly on my heel I walk quickly over to Fitz. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, well Eli's and everyone that heard us. I know Drew's not going to like this but I feel a need to prove what I just said, and no one can know about me and Drew. "Sorry about this," I apologize in a whisper to Fitz as I grab him by his jacket collar and crush my lips to his. Fitz reacts immediately putting one hand at my lower back and kissing me back. I make sure to make the kiss appear extremely passionate and last long enough to hear the whispering before I pull away. Keeping hold of Fitz's jacket I look back at Eli and he walks away.

"You didn't need to apologize for that," Fitz grins as I release his jacket.

"I will to Drew, I sort of blurted out that I was in love and everyone thinks we're dating or whatever. Thanks for playing along and keeping up my cover," I comment.

"Yeah because kissing you is such a hardship for me," Fitz grins.

I shake my head and watch Owen and Jane play pool. I play Owen after that, at some point Lucas and Bianca leave, she sends a text to Fitz that they went to Lucas' place. Adam I leave just before closing so we can get home by curfew and say goodnight to the others.

"So you're going to tell Drew about the kiss right?" Adam asks when we're in the car driving home.

"Of course I will, when I see him on Monday night if I tell him over the phone he'll be angry and it could ruin his time," I reply.

"I thought your relationship with Eli to get back at Mom and Dad was complicated but this one takes the cake," Adam comments.

"Don't worry Adam this will be last I am far too deeply in love," I smile just as he parks at home.

We go inside and up to our rooms, getting ready for bed but I'm up late on my laptop. I feel guilty for kissing Fitz but I had too, I had to keep up our cover so no one would find out about Drew.

On Sunday my grandma calls to say that grandpa has the flu so we're not going to their house for Thanksgiving. So Mom rushes to the market to get everything for a feast but she ran into Catherine Matlin, Katie and Maya's mom, at the market and she invited us to Thanksgiving at the Matlin house. Mom still spends most of Sunday making food to take to the Matlin's since we're bringing two very hungry boys who will eat everything in sight. I talk with Drew for about an hour on Sunday while his mom cooks. I don't mention the kiss but the more I talk to him the more I wish he was here holding me. Monday morning Mom cooks some more and we eat a little before getting ready to go to the Matlin's. Thanksgiving is nice, the food is great, Adam and Maya play music, Jake and Katie disappear to her room to make out and I spend most of the night missing Drew. We get home just after eight but I don't hear from Drew until after midnight.

"Hey are home?" I ask.

"Not quite I'm dropping off Dallas, I know it's late but do you want to come over and stay the night?" Drew asks.

"Very much," I reply with a smile.

"I'll pick you up as soon as I drop Dallas off, he had too much wine and he's asleep but I'll be there in five minutes or so," Drew tells me.

"I'll wait outside, I'll pack quickly and tell Adam I'm leaving," I say and hang up. Grabbing my backpack and quickly stuffing in a change of clothes I go knock on Adam's door softly and he calls me in. "Drew's picking me up cover for me; tell Mom and Dad I went to school early. I'll see you at school tomorrow," I inform Adam.

"Have fun, don't forget you'll need to walk tomorrow," Adam snickers and I stick my tongue out at him.

Closing Adam's door I go downstairs and outside, Drew pulls up a moment later and the moment I'm in the car I grab his shirt and pull him to me for a kiss. We linger in it, he deepens it and exchange breath as our relief at being together again is euphorically blissful.

"Three days is far too long to be apart," Drew says taking my hand and interlacing our fingers.

"Far too long, I missed you and I've been yearning to touch you," I agree as Drew starts driving to his house.

He parks in the garage and we go in, he takes my backpack as soon as we're inside and picks me up taking me up to his room.

"I've been dying to make love to you since I left," he says with a carnal grin.

"Me too," I smile and he leans in to kiss me but I put up my finger and stop him, "but there's something I have to confess first."

**Update next Tuesday from right here in Drew's pov as he learns about the kiss. **


	13. Under the Covers Holding Each Other

**Head to the DeGrassi Saviors site and tomfeltonlover1991's page and tell her what you'd like to see in a Camaya story.**

**Ch. 13 Under the Covers Holding Each Other**

**(DREW)**

"I've been dying to make love to you since I left," I exhale with a lasciviously excited grin. I set her on the edge of my bed while I kneel before her so I can rapidly divest myself of clothing.

"Me too," she grins softly but with a hint of carnal craving, I widen my grin leaning in to kiss her again but she puts her finger up and stops me, "but there's something I have to confess first."

I lean back, sitting on my knees know and looking at her with my eyebrows pinched together thinking she's about to break up with me or tell me she's pregnant. My heart starts to race at what it is, she bites her lip nervously and I take her hand.

"What is it Clare?" I prompt her when she doesn't say anything.

"I kissed Fitz, just once but it was a long and fairly passionate kiss and he was kissing me back. We went to Above the Dot and Eli was there, I let it slip out that I was in love but of course Eli doesn't know about you only Fitz and he thought I was talking about Fitz. I couldn't very well tell him the truth so I kissed Fitz in front of everyone long enough for Eli to go away. Please don't be mad it was just a show i…"

I silence her nervous ranting by combing my hand into her hair and crushing our lips together. Sliding my tongue over her lower lip and urging them apart, her lips part, her hands interlacing at the back of my neck as I move up to sit next to her on the bed. After a moment she pulls away letting out a breath.

"So you're not mad?" She asks sounding a little surprised.

"No I'm not mad, I'm not happy that you made out with another guy but I know why you did. As happy as we are if other people found out about us I'd be fired and arrested, we have to keep our relationship a secret from most people which means making certain sacrifices and provisions in order to keep that secret. Your fake relationship with Fitz is allowing us to maintain our real one and if I have to put up with some occasional PDA between the two of you so I can be with you I'm okay with that," I tell her.

"I was so afraid you were going to yell and be angry," she smiles.

"I can deal with hearing you kissed Fitz, I thought you were going to break up with me or tell me you were pregnant those are things I couldn't deal with," I tell her and she giggles.

"I'm deeply head over heels in love with you I'm not going to break up with you and we use condoms for a reason," she points out.

"Yes speaking of I bought a new box and I would like to open it now," I tell her kissing her neck and leaning her back on the bed while Clare giggles.

I sit up to get my shirt off, grab the box of condoms from the nightstand and take off my shoes before returning to the bed. Clare slips off her shoes and starts to take off her top but I grab her hands and finish pulling it off for her. Kissing her voluptuous mountains of breasts while I take her bra off, and then I kiss my way down her torso while I open the fly on her jeans. Standing to gently pull her jeans off her legs and drop them to the floor. I take off the rest of my clothing and return to the bed, Clare still has her panties on but I'll get rid of those in a minute. For now I want to kiss every inch of her pearly white skin that I've been aching to touch for days. I start at her neck and kiss my way down her skin to her clavicle, I begin kissing my way all along her clavicle and she reaches over taking my cock into her hand and stroking gently.

I moan sucking on the top of her right breast and now Clare moans. I've missed her touch so much every time her fingers caress me it sends a pleasurable shock through me. If she doesn't stop I'm going to cum soon so I move down taking her panties in my teeth and pulling them off. Then I open her legs getting between them and licking her velvety pink pussy lips with my tongue. Clare gasps and then moans, her hands raking into my hair. Her hips buck, her hands moving my head directing me into place, at this point I know what she likes and where to go but she likes the control. It doesn't take long for me to bring her to orgasm with my tongue and when she's panting on the bed I quickly put on a condom.

Leaning down I attach my lips to hers as I thrust into her, she gasps into the kiss and then deepens it gripping me with her thighs. Her back arches, she moans and pulls away from the kiss. Her heels dig into the bed and her nails dig into my back as I pick up my speed and penetrate far into her. It's only been a couple of days but it feels like it's been years since I touched her skin, since I was inside her and held her body to mine. I want to savor her and go slow but I can't help myself and I rapidly increase speed. Soon she's trembling near the brink of orgasm, my body tightens and tenses then we both climax at exactly the same moment. I slow down before pulling out of her, I lie next to her pulling her into my arms while we catch our breaths.

"I missed you so much, I missed everything about you. I missed those dazzling blue eyes, this touchably soft milky white skin, and your voluptuous and luscious breasts. I missed the way you bite your lip when you're thinking, worried or horny. I missed your giggle, the way you groan in the morning when you have to wake up early. I missed the way your curls brush along the top of your shoulders and your sweetly enticing scent. Most of all I missed holding you, feeling your skin and kissing these gorgeous lips," I tell her before turning on my side and kissing her gently.

"I missed you too, so much it hurt. I wish I didn't have to go home tomorrow," she says.

"You can only go home tomorrow if I let you go. We'll have to use our sex room tomorrow, meet at lunch. I'll get us some water, don't go anywhere," I grin kissing her again tenderly before getting up and going downstairs.

I get us a big glass of water and go back upstairs, she drinks some water and hands me back the cup. I drink the rest, set the cup down and bring her into my arms. I hold her close in the dark bedroom in silence but I'm happy just to have her in my arms again. We fall asleep holding each other and happy.

My alarm wakes us up Tuesday morning, Clare groans and puts on one of my shirts to go downstairs and eat breakfast. I leave before her, kissing her goodbye and driving to school while wishing she could move in with me. I park and go into the teacher's lounge for coffee, Dom is in here and he's getting coffee.

"Looks like you have scratches on your back," Dom says to me.

"Oh yeah I saw the girlfriend over Thanksgiving and she was feisty," I smile which isn't all together a lie.

Dom just smiles and goes to sit down, I take my coffee to my classroom and sit at the desk preparing for today. When I go back to the lounge and get a second up of coffee I see Fitz talking with Owen and Bianca.

"Fitz can I speak with you in my classroom a moment," I request and he looks over at me.

"Uh sure Mr. Torres," he nods following me into the classroom.

"Close the door please," I tell him and he looks a little frightened he probably thinks I'm going to yell at him for the kiss with Clare. "Relax you're not in trouble," I assure him when he has the door closed and he lets out a relieved breath. "I wanted to thank you actually, for everything you've done for Clare and for the both of us. It's a cruel trick of fate that I would fall so deeply in love with one of my students and her to fall in love with me. We can't be together publically and if we're found out it would ruin both our lives. This fake relationship you're maintaining with her is allowing us to have a private one because people aren't getting suspicious. I'm not exactly crazy about the fact that she has to have a public relationship with you but it's a sacrifice I'm happy to make to be with her. I know you're having to make sacrifices as well, if everyone thinks you're with Clare then you can't be dating other girls."

"I never was one for long term relationships and Clare's important to me, you make her happy, really annoyingly happy actually but I'm happy for you guys and I don't mind playing along with it to keep her out of trouble. Just don't ever break her heart or hurt her 'cause then we'll come after you," Fitz warns me.

"I will never break her heart you have my word on that, I'd be too afraid of crossing you, Owen and Lucas, or Bianca for that matter," I reply and Fitz grins.

"Yeah Bianca's probably the scariest of all of us if you cross her, I better grab my books before class," he says and leaves the room just as Clare comes in and closes the door.

"What was Fitz doing in here? You weren't threatening him were you?" Clare inquires.

"I was thanking him actually," I inform her.

"For kissing me," she teases.

"For playing along even though it means he can't date other girls, and for being a good friend," I tell her.

"We're all meeting Jane and Lucas for lunch at The Dot so we can't do anything at lunch we'll have to use my spare," Clare informs me.

"Then you should leave class with everyone else and I'll meet you down there," I reply and she smiles as the bell rings.

Clare takes her seat and the students begin to filter in. I start the lesson for the day, we're starting the unit on TV today and next week we have a guest speaker from CBC coming to speak to the class. When the bell rings Clare leaves with Fitz and Owen, I gather my stuff like I'm leaving and go down to our secret sex room. Clare's already in there and the candles are lit, I smile setting down my stuff and closing the space between us I cup her face and capture her lips.

She's wearing a crimson and black dress that zips in back so I unzip it and pull it down. She has black heels and crimson bra that matches her crimson panties; I slide her panties off and lie her down. I undress totally and straddle over her hooking my arms under thighs, I lick from her clit down her pussy lips and my tongue slides in. Clare encircles my throbbing cock in her hand and sucks the head lightly causing me to moan against her pussy. She takes the whole length into her mouth and I moan again, my tongue slides around her molten core eliciting a moan from her lips. Using the talents of our mouths we compete to bring the other to orgasm first. I win, managing to get her to scream out my name in orgasmic bliss. She has to take her mouth off me in order to cry out and then she has to breathe.

I move and lie next to her stroking my fingers along her abdomen while she breathes and recovers from her orgasm. After a few minutes she can breathe again and rolls on her side giving me a tender kiss. The she turns, her feet near my head as she takes my throbbing, waiting cock in her mouth. Her ass wiggles in the air while she blows me, her mouth feels amazing and her tongue strokes around my shaft. While she performs some incredible fellatio I slip my fingers into her already dripping slit. My body begins to tremble and shake as I build to orgasm; my fingers speed up in Clare's hole as I come to orgasm. I cry out Clare's name in rapture and fill her mouth with my seed; she swallows and then begins moaning again so I speed up my fingers to bring her to orgasm again, she makes a purring moan as she arches her back. I withdraw my fingers and suck her juices from them while she turns and lies on my chest to catch her breath.

"That was fun, it's a good thing lunch is soon because I'm starving now," I comment before kissing the top of her head.

"How soon is lunch because I don't think I can move right now," she says in a panting breath.

"Don't worry the bell won't ring for twenty minutes take your time," I assure her handing her a bottle of water.

She sits up a little and takes several sips of water then touches her lips to mine, "I love you Mr. Sexy Pants."

"I love you Goddess of Sexy."

**(CLARE)**

"You could be a sexy nurse, I'm sure Drew would like that," Jane grins holding up a costume.

"And break my rep as the good girl I don't think so, besides I'm sure there will be several slutty nurses at slutty things I want to be sexy not slutty," I argue.

It's Friday night and normally we'd all be at the football game but it's a bye week so Jane, Bianca and I were shopping for Halloween costumes. Above the Dot is having a Halloween dance, Drew and Dallas were coming in costumes they assured me would hide their faces so no one would know it was him. Adam, Lucas,Owen and Fitz are shopping for Halloween costumes too but we split up because we knew we'd never get any shopping done with the guys around.

"All these costumes are pretty cheap and flimsy yet they cost a fortune," Bianca comments looking at a witch costume.

"Let's go downtown and check the vintage stores and stuff, I'm sure we can put together our own costumes and have them be better than these," Jane suggests.

"Yeah and maybe we can have a theme for the three of us," I remark as we walk out of the Halloween store.

"Like what?" Bianca asks.

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find inspiration downtown," I reply.

The three of us get back in Jane's car and drive downtown; we walk down the street a bit and start looking in a vintage shop. There's a lot of wigs and various dresses, they have an area in the back for actual costumes separated by era. We start looking through the racks occasionally pulling something out and looking at it.

"Maybe I'll just spray myself with body paint," Bianca says after trying on several things and not being happy.

"They won't let you in if you aren't wearing anything," I point out.

"If she's not wearing anything they'll never even make it out of my brother's apartment," Jane comments and I laugh.

"Good point, okay well we could all be zombie cheerleaders or something," Bianca says.

"I am not wearing a cheerleading costume," I shake my head looking at a burlesque style dress from the 1800s and get an idea. "We could movie stars from the past, like Jean Harlow or Grace Kelly," I tell them.

"Ooh I like it, Clare you should be Mae West you have the curves for it and that dress is perfect we'll just need to find you the right platinum wig. Plus some heels gloves and lots of costume jewelry, plus Mae West always had a bunch of men on her arm so you won't need to go as a pair. I'll be Ann-Margaret from Viva Las Vegas; all I need are black heels, black stockings and a red sweater and Bianca you should be Vivien Leigh from Gone with the Wind in her red dress," Jane tells us.

"Yes I love that idea! If we can't find something for the dress I'm sure my mom can sew it for you," I say to Bianca.

I try on the dress I'm holding to make sure it fits and it does, it even corsets and gives me the Mae West hourglass effect. Jane finds a red wig that looks perfect and a red sweater. Bianca finds some lace up boots that will work for her and some red gloves. We look in another store and I find a perfect platinum blonde wig and white feather boa in lieu of gloves. Bianca doesn't need a wig she can just put her hair up. I find some costume jewelry that looks like it could be real diamonds and jewels. We stop for dinner and then go to the mall where Jane finds a pair of black stockings and 50's looking black heels at a department store. Since we couldn't find a dress for Bianca we go to a fabric store and get red velvet fabric for mom to make the dress out of. We also buy red ostrich feathers for the sleeves and rhinestones for the decorations. We buy tulle for the shawl and decide to end for the night, I need to find shoes but I can go shopping sometime this week.

"I'm starved let's get dinner and we'll take you to Drew's," Bianca says.

"Sounds good I'm starving," I nod in agreement. We start walking toward the food court and we're talking about our costumes when Bianca stops us.

"Never mind let's eat somewhere else," she says.

Jane and I look over to the food court and see why she doesn't want to eat there. Anson, also known as her abusive asshole of an ex-boyfriend, and his gang are in the food court. She dated him when she was in grade nine and hid his abuse from everyone, and then Fitz found a bruise on her forcing her to tell him where it came from. She told him everything and he told the rest of us, Owen, Adam, Fitz, Johnny, Jake and Lucas went and found Anson and beat him within an inch of his life. When Anson was released from the hospital and nearly healed he broke into Bianca's aunt's apartment and brutally raped her. She fought back, scratching him and biting him but he had a knife. Imagine the sickening fright I had when I got a call from the hospital that Bianca was in the emergency room after a rape! We all went to the hospital to see her and when she was released she recovered at our house. Anson was convicted easily since there was a mountain of evidence and he was sentenced to five years but it's only been two and a half years.

"Yeah let's go grab some pizza," Jane nods and we start to turn around but it's too late Anson has seen Bianca.

I see him hop over the table just as I turn around and I grab Bianca's arm trying to run. It doesn't do any good as Anson is soon in front of us along with Vince and the rest of the gang surrounds us. It's like a pack of wild dogs surrounding their prey. Bianca goes pale and freezes up, Bianca is not afraid of anything, I've seen her face down guys twice her size and girls too. I've seen her walk into situations that would petrify me but not Bianca, around Anson however she's terrified, she's petrified beyond words, as if every time she sees him she relives the rape.

"B you look good," Anson grins.

"Leave her alone you asshole," Jane snarls at him.

"I'd rather take Bianca back to my place and fuck her brains out," Anson says with a wickedly carnal grin and grabs Bianca by the arm pulling her to him. Bianca goes even paler and makes a strangled sort of scream.

"Let her go!" I demand lunging forward and hitting Anson with my purse just as Vince grabs me.

Jane throws a punch at Anson hitting him in the eye and gets grabbed by two of his gang. No one else in the mall seems to be paying attention to us and Vince is talking about taking all three of us for a gang rape. We're far outnumbered and no one in the mall is helping until suddenly Anson grabbed around the neck and Vince is pulled away from me thrown to the floor. The rest of the gang has stopped, shocked at what just happened. I look up to see our rescuers and it's none other than Drew and Dallas. Drew keeps Vince on the ground with his foot on Vince's throat; Dallas has one arm around Anson's neck and with the other punches one of the guys holding Jane. She hits the other and they both let go of her.

"Let her go now," Dallas says to Anson in a very menacing voice as he puts just enough pressure on Anson's throat to start cutting off his air. A few of the other gang members start to advance on us and Drew moves me behind him.

"We're both trained in MMA you want to try and take us," Drew informs them standing tall and flexing his muscles.

"What is going on here?" A security guard asks coming over to us. Where was he five minutes ago is what I want to know.

"These boys were assaulting these girls in the middle of a crowded mall and we stopped them," Drew responds as Anson finally let's go of Bianca.

"You six come with me," the guard says. Of course it doesn't work, Anson and his gang take off running and the security guard peruses them.

"Are you three okay?" Dallas asks holding onto Bianca since she's shaking a little.

"I'm okay but I think we better get Bianca to Lucas," I say and she nods.

"Why don't you all come to my house, Lucas can pick you up from there. Clare you and Bianca come with me and Dallas ride with Jane," Drew offers and Bianca nods again. I put my arm around Bianca, Dallas and Jane walk us to Drew's car, I sit in back with Bianca who's trying to hide that she's crying. "You can all sleep over, if anyone asks we'll just tell them what happened at the mall, I'm sure Dallas will sleep over too and I've got enough room," Drew suggests.

I've never told Drew about Anson but he knows that Bianca is shaken by what happened. He's not even asking just offering a safe place for Bianca for the night surrounded by her friends and I absolutely love Drew for it.

"That would be good, if you don't mind," Bianca replies in a shaky voice.

"I wouldn't have offered otherwise," Drew grins.

"I'll call Jane and tell her then I'll call the guys and have them bring stuff for the night. Should I have them bring blankets and pillows?" I ask Drew.

"Yeah probably, I have a few but not enough, Dallas has an air mattress he can bring. I have one guest bed and the sofa but I have five bedrooms if you count the finished basement," Drew replies.

I get out my phone calling Jane, "Hey take a detour we're all sleeping at Drew's. He says Dallas has an air mattress he can bring and you guys should bring blankets and pillows. I'll call the guys but I won't tell them what happened because they'll go hunting for Anson."

"Yeah they will and probably get themselves killed. Okay we'll be quick take of Bianca," Jane says.

"Yeah we will," I reply and hang up before calling Adam.

"Hey how was shopping?" Adam asks when he picks up.

"Great but something happened before we left the mall, we're okay but everyone's sleeping at Drew's tonight. Bring blankets, pillows and whatever you'll need for the night and get over here," I tell him.

"Okay we'll be there soon," Adam says hanging up.

"They're all on their way," I tell Bianca as we pull up to Drew's place and he parks in the garage.

We leave all our bags in the car for now; I was already planning to stay at Drew's so my bag is in Jane's car. Bianca's trying not to show how much the encounter bothered her but she's still pale and I can see the tears in her eyes. Bianca and I sit on Drew's sofa and he gets some water from the kitchen handing it to Bianca before sitting on the other side of her to make her feel safe. I can see all the questions he has but he's not asking them, he's not pushing and he's doing everything to make Bianca feel safe. He puts on an old movie he recorded and turns the volume low but it's distracting. Jane and Dallas arrive first, I can tell by the look on Dallas' face that he's been filled in. Jane sits next to me on the sofa and Dallas sits on the floor while they silently watch the movie with us. When there's a loud knock on the door we all jump, Drew gets up opening the door and letting Owen, Fitz, Adam and Lucas in.

"So why the sleepover?" Owen inquires.

"B what's wrong?" Lucas questions rushing over to take Bianca into his arms and I get up going over to Drew, Adam stops me and looks at a bruise on my arm pinching his eyes together.

"I hope you have nothing valuable in your living room because Lucas is probably about to break something. Quite possibly Fitz and Owen too," I warn Drew.

Owen looks between me and Bianca, "Someone tell us what the fuck happened!"

**Update next Tuesday starting from right here when the guys find out about Anson. Also including Drew's birthday, hmm wonder what Clare will get him? **


	14. Drew's Very Happy Birthday!

**Don't forget to check out the DeGrassi Saviors site, you can find the link on my profile page. On there you can find a little about the whole guild, our update schedules, my entire holiday schedule. I also put up a clue for the night and often a picture that can be a hint in itself. And very often random thoughts from my head and angry rants about the current season.**

**Enjoy the chapter sorry it's up so late.**

**Ch. 14 Drew's Very Happy Birthday!**

**(CLARE)**

"We finished our costume shopping at the mall and we were going to go to the food court to eat but Anson, Vince and their gang was there," I explain.

Drew and Dallas witnessed most of what happened so they aren't surprised, of course Drew has no idea who Anson and Vince are but I'm assuming Dallas got filled in by Jane. Adam, Owen, Fitz and especially Lucas become very tense, their muscles bulge and their jaws get tight as they become red with anger. Looking and sounding far more like a beast than a man Lucas growls and hops over the back of the sofa running for the front door! Owen and Fitz are right behind him, their fists clenched in rage and hate. I run over grabbing Lucas' arms to stop in but he just drags me with him. I move in front of him putting my hands on his chest and trying to stop him, it doesn't work as he simply picks me up with one arm setting me to the side.

"Lucas stop!" Jane commands putting a hand on her brother's shoulder and holding Owen by his belt.

"That fucker is out and I'm going to kill him Jane! What the fuck is he doing out?!" Lucas snarls.

"I thought they were supposed to tell me when he was released," Bianca says quietly from the sofa, Adam is sitting with her now hugging her tightly.

"I don't understand how he only served half his time after what he did," Adam comments. Adam is still angry but he's far calmer than Lucas, Owen and Fitz.

"It doesn't matter because I sentence him to death, I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him and I will take my time," Lucas says with a venomous tone and hissing out each word with animosity and ire.

"Lucas, all of you stop. We want to kill him too but you can't just go find him he's not alone, he's with his gang and they all have weapons. If you go out and hunt him down you're liable to get yourselves hurt if not killed," I point out.

"Clare's right," Drew says in a low voice coming over in front of Lucas, "you can't just go out halfcocked and ready to kill. You need to be calm and you need a plan, anyway Bianca needs us, all of us right now and I'm sure she'll feel a lot safer and calmer if you three are here and not hunting Anson. I'll order pizza we can watch movies and you're all sleeping here."

Lucas looks at us then turns his head to look at Bianca and he relaxes a little. Going to the sofa he sits down and puts his arms around Bianca. She puts her head on his chest, Owen and Fitz sit down and I let out a relieved breath. Drew gets out his phone and calls in an order for pizza. Bianca is pretty jumpy for the rest of the evening but I know she feels better with all of us here. After the first movie Drew figures out where everyone will sleep and sets up their beds. We watch two more movies before we all decide to go to bed, Drew and I go up to his room and get ready for bed, sleeping naked as we usually do.

"I didn't want to ask around everyone but who is Anson and what did he do to Bianca?" Drew inquires when we're lying in his bed together.

"Anson is head of a gang, mostly they're a nuisance with vandalism and dealing drugs. Anson and Vince, who is second in command, are also quite violent. Anson took over from someone else but I forget his name. Anyway when Bianca was twelve her dad ran off with a stripper, Bianca's mom turned to drugs to comfort herself and Anson was her dealer. Bianca's mom got arrested for possession and child endangerment after she got high and set the apartment on fire. She was sent to rehab and 18 months in prison, Bianca moved in with her aunt who while not a drug addict works as a bartender and will go home with any man that pays her a compliment. She's almost never home and when she is she's either ignoring or berating Bianca. Anson is only two years older than Bianca so we didn't think too much of it when they started dating, Bianca was fourteen at the time and they started during March break. Adam & I didn't know them yet but Owen and Fitz knew that Anson was in a gang. They were still dating when Adam and I came to the school in grade 9. I'm not sure how long the abuse went on, Bianca hid it well and she's never told us exactly when it started only that they dated for several months before it started. Then on Thanksgiving weekend Fitz saw a bruise on Bianca's arm, it was obvious someone had grabbed her and held her tightly and he forced her to tell him what happened. She confessed the abuse to him and he told us. Owen, Fitz, Adam, Jake, Johnny and Lucas found Anson alone and beat him almost to death. He was in the hospital and ailing for several weeks. Vince and the other members of the gang tried to get revenge but we were careful and eventually they stopped coming near us," I take a break for a breath and a sip of water.

"That wasn't the end of it was it?" Drew asks rubbing my back softly while I take a sip of water.

"No as soon as Anson was better he broke into Bianca's apartment and raped her violently. Bianca tried to fight back but Anson had a knife. She had our house number, my cell and Fitz's cell as her emergency contacts so Adam and I were home doing homework and the hospital called. We called the others and went down to see her," I grip Drew's chest taking a deep shuddering breath as I remember the sight of Bianca lying in the hospital bed. "She had a black eye, broken nose, he'd cut along the side of her face and her arm, another on her stomach. The sight was sickening and knowing what he did to her even worse. Between the rape kit, the scratches she gave and the fiber evidence that was collected there was more than enough to convict Anson, he was given five years but he's only served half that and he shouldn't be out."

"We'll take her to get restraining orders in the morning; actually all of you should probably get restraining orders. We'll make sure Lucas and the guys don't seek revenge since that will only make things worse. They might be angry, you should all be careful and stay in groups for a few days," Drew tells me.

I smile and kiss his chest softly, "I love you so much Mr. Sexy Pants."

"And I love you so much Goddess of Sexy now get some sleep, lots to do tomorrow."

**(DREW)**

It's Tuesday morning, the day before Halloween and it's my birthday. Clare couldn't sleep over last night but she promises to be over tonight. Dallas took me out on Saturday night for my birthday, a night away from Clare but it was lots of fun.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MR. TORRES!**

It's scrawled across the blackboard in the media studies room. I'm sure that Clare did it and I smile, speaking of my goddess she sashays into the room and smiles at me.

"Good morning Mr. Torres I thought I'd see if you needed any help this morning," Clare says closing the door behind her.

"I really wish we were not in school right now, you look amazing today is this outfit for my birthday?" I inquire looking her over.

She's clad in a scarlet pencil skirt; it goes to her mid-shin and has a black and red checkered belt. Her black button up sleeveless blouse has several buttons open and is giving such a tantalizingly tasty peek at her breasts! Her red heels have straps around her ankles, she looks like she could have stepped out of the 50's and yet so beautiful she's timeless. The best part is she's all mine!

"Just a little preview of your birthday gift tonight," she grins, "I won't be at drama club tonight Adam will tell Eli I went to a doctor's appointment. I'll be at your place, Dallas is picking me up."

"I don't want to wait all day let's just ditch," I remark.

"You can't ditch you're a teacher," Clare shoots back.

"Damn this pesky job and all its restrictions," I say sardonically and she giggles.

"We'll have plenty of time tonight but you'll have to get through the day although we could go down to our sex room during my free period. For now though the bells about to ring and I have to be the innocent student again," Clare comments sliding into her desk just as the bell rings.

The class files in and takes their seats, before I start class everyone says happy birthday. I begin class and do everything possible not to let my eyes linger on Clare. I can't get the class out fast enough though and all I can think about is what surprises tonight might hold. I knew Clare was dangerous, and I've hopelessly fallen for her.

"I'll meet you downstairs, you go first, I'll take the long way," I tell Clare when class is over and everyone else has left class.

She grins and saunters out of class, I clean up a little and grab my stuff going through the halls and dropping my briefcase at my drama class before I go down to our sex room. Clare already has the candles lit, she's still dressed though but lounging on the bed and she crooks her finger at me. I grin and walk to the bed; lying on my side next to her I comb my fingers into her locks and overtake her lips. Her lips part for me and her tongue glides out caressing mine. Just as I'm dissolving into the kiss she pulls away tugging my lower lip as she does so.

She sits up and pushes me to lie on my back; she unlatches my belt and opens the fly on my jeans. I lift up a little so she can get my jeans and boxers down; her grin becomes excitingly salacious as she takes my cock into her hands. Her fingers curl around it sliding up from the base, my length growing in her hand at her touch, when she reaches the head her thumb runs over it and my body quivers. Then her tongue licks the head and I jolt with feverish eroticism. Slowly she gets the entire head into her lips and licks the circumference. My hand grips into her hair lightly and I hold her head as she takes the full length into her mouth. I let out a delighted moan and move my hips as she slides her mouth along me. Her talented tongue and luscious lips bringing me to an incredible orgasm, I fill her mouth and she swallows before moving up and giving me a passionate kiss.

"Happy birthday," she grins.

"So far the best ever," I smile taking her lips again in a tenderly passionate kiss.

She drinks some water and stands up straightening her clothes. I do the same and we leave the room together, walking through the dark underbelly of the school. We part before emerging into the school again. There's still some time before lunch and she leaves me to go to the library while I go to the teacher's lounge. Only Lynn is in here, better known as Miss Dawes to the students, she smiles at me and then sticks her nose back in the book she's reading. I sit down and then my cell phone rings, it's my mom.

"Hey mom."

"Happy birthday honey! I would have called later but I thought you might be out with Dallas. Have you had a good birthday so far? What are your plans?" Mom questions, I can't very well tell her about Clare, not that I would tell my mom I got head for my birthday in my secret sex room from my mostly secret girlfriend.

"It's been great, yeah Dallas is taking me out tonight to celebrate, although not like we used to since we both have to work tomorrow. My students did write happy birthday on my white board which was nice."

"How sweet, Dad sends his love, we sent a card it should be there today or tomorrow, you never can tell with the postal system. We love you honey enjoy your birthday," Mom says.

"I will thanks Mom I love you too," I reply and hang up.

"Aw how sweet, it's so nice to see a guy that loves his mom. I didn't know it was your birthday, happy birthday Andrew," Winnie smiles.

"Oh we should get a cake," Lynn says.

"Thanks, no that's okay I don't need a cake," I tell them.

"So how are you celebrating?" Winnie asks.

"My best buddy is taking me out and I'll see my girlfriend this weekend," I tell them.

"Sounds like a wonderful birthday," Lynn says with a grin and Winnie smiles.

"Yeah looking forward to going out tonight," I grin while I think about how I'm looking forward to staying in tonight. "Excuse me I need to go prepare for my drama production class," I tell them making an excuse to get out of there and away from Winnie.

**(CLARE)**

"Are you sleeping at Lucas' again?" I ask Bianca when I join them for lunch.

"Yep," she nods, "I might just move in."

It's been a week and half since the incident at the mall with Anson and Vince. We'd all gone to the police station the following day and gotten restraining orders against Anson and Vince. After that first night at Drew's Bianca slept at Lucas' place and she hasn't left. We hadn't seen Vince, Anson or any other member of the gang so far but I didn't trust that they weren't planning something.

"Seriously?" Owen asks.

"I haven't left there since it happened and he offered, I wasn't sure at first but I am in love with him I know that. I sure as hell won't go back to my auntie's house; she didn't even care enough to tell me that I got a letter from the court system that Anson was being released. I can't even look at her anymore," Bianca growls angrily at the thought of her aunt.

"I think it's sweet I'd move in with Drew if I could," I smile taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Jesus, at this rate you'll be married by Christmas," Owen teases.

"If I could maintain a secret marriage without my parents finding out then yes we probably would. We talk all the time about what to do until I graduate and after," I comment.

"Hey if you can keep up this secret dating until you graduate you can probably maintain a secret marriage," Bianca remarks.

"I'd have to have a reason for moving in with Drew though and I don't so secret dating and lots of sneaking out will have to suffice," I reply.

"I can't wait for Halloween tomorrow, we still haven't heard what you girls are going to be," Fitz says.

"You haven't told us what you're going to be either," Bianca shoots back.

"You going to ask Jane out tomorrow night?" I ask Owen.

"Maybe," he responds before sticking his tongue out at me.

We finish lunch talking about the Halloween party, diverging to go to our separate classes once we're inside. Chemistry goes by pretty quickly but I think it was mostly because Fitz was keeping me entertained. In writers craft I have my brother for company and an ex-boyfriend to pester me. When Adam tells Eli I won't be at drama club Eli wants to know why and so we tell him I have a doctor's appointment, but it's just a checkup so Eli doesn't worry.

"I have to see you tomorrow," I say to Eli and Adam as soon as class is out, only Eli doesn't realize I'm saying it to Adam too.

"Yeah see you at home sis," Adam calls covering for me.

I walk out of school and down the block to where I arranged for Dallas to pick me up. I get in his car and thank him for picking me up, he says no problem. Our first stop is my house, I did all the shopping I needed for tonight this weekend, the bag is stashed at my place. Dallas stops at my house and I run in and get what I need, then he takes me to the grocery store so I can pick up a cake, some ice cream and a couple other essentials.

"Have fun," Dallas grins when he drops me off at Drew's.

"We will," I smile back grabbing everything from his trunk.

I use my key to get in and after putting everything where I'll need it for the night I start cooking Drew's birthday dinner. When I have the chicken in the oven, the mashed potatoes done and the salad mostly made I go upstairs to change. I bought a new outfit for Drew's birthday, an outfit with layers for Drew to peel off throughout the night, the outermost layer being a knee length black dress with back seam stockings and spiked heels. Once I'm all dressed I go back downstairs and set the table for dinner, including candles. I finish the salad and put the mashed potatoes in the oven to warm and brown. Drew comes home just as I get all the chicken out of the Oven.

"Sweet birthday dinner, and it smells amazing, the only thing better would be if I got to eat it off you," Drew grins.

"That would be dessert," I smile linking my arm around his neck and sealing our lips in a sultry kiss. "Come sit down, I made lemon basil chicken and garlic mashed potatoes with salad, I even got wine."

"How did you get wine?" Drew inquires sitting at the table.

"Owen and Fitz both have fake I.D.s and Lucas is old enough to buy alcohol on his own, I don't have trouble getting liquor," I reply setting Drew's plate in front of him. Drew loves dinner, we eat mostly in silence but we're both starving. "Why don't you relax on the sofa while I clean up a bit and then we can have dessert," I tell Drew after we've eaten.

"But you made dinner I should clean or at least help," Drew says.

"Not on your birthday, I'll leave most for the morning but I should clean a little. After that you can begin to peel off the layers of clothing," I comment.

"Mmm what a present to unwrap," he grins kissing me with passion.

I clean quickly, getting the dishes in the sink and the food away, then I go over to the sofa turning off the TV and straddling Drew's lap. He grins putting his hands on my waist and kissing my neck.

"Would you like to unwrap me now?" I bait him.

Drew simply grins and begins pulling down my zipper. His lips continue to kiss my neck and collar bone but when my zipper is down I stand to let the dress fall. Drew tugs it over my hips and it falls to the ground at my feet, I step out of it while Drew admires the bustier that I'm wearing. It's black and white, matching the black garter belt I wear, the stockings and heels. I also have on white edible panties and I have edible pasties which Drew has yet to see.

"Can I have dessert now?" Drew asks after looking me over for a minute and licking his lips.

"You'll have to get the heels, stockings and garter belt off first," I tell him.

Drew gives me a devilish smile putting me over his shoulder and running upstairs with me. He sets me on the bed, spreading my legs to get between them and moves along my body until our lips attach. He sits up, and moves off the bed taking off my shoes, he begins to take off his own shoes but I stop him, standing up I push Drew to sit on the bed. Taking off his shoes and socks, then his belt, pants, tie, shirt and boxers and now he's naked. He clasps his lips to mine and unlatches one of the clasps on the garter belt. He grabs his tie from where I dropped it on the bed as he breaks the kiss.

"Since it's my birthday I want to play," Drew grins.

I know what he wants so I hold out my wrists; he binds them with his tie and then binds the tie to the bed. He smiles wide and unlatches the garter belt taking off my stockings and then the belt itself, kissing me once more he tugs at the bustier until it rips. The laces break and it comes loose, Drew smiles with carnal excitement and reaches for the pasties.

"Actually you can eat those off, the panties too," I tell him. He licks his lips and then his tongue caresses my breast as he eats off one and then the other.

"You are too good to me, I'm going to enjoy this and we haven't even gotten to dessert yet," he grins.

"I'll take control when we eat dessert," I smile.

"Yes Goddess, now I'm going to eat off those panties," he comments. Drew moves down to my panties by trailing open mouth kisses to the top of the panties. He licks over the hem and smiles, "Coconut my favorite."

He begins slowly nibbling at them, looking up to smile at me and occasionally kissing my belly. It rapidly becomes torturous but he's enjoying it, including the tantalizing torture he's putting me through. I am so wet I can feel it melting the edible panties but Drew continues go slow, nibbling and savoring them like a fine meal. After several torturous minutes I finally feel his tongue caressing over my fevered and throbbing pussy lips. I moan with erotic exaltation and scintillating satisfaction as Drew's tongue opens my waiting pussy and slips in! My back arches, my hips bucking and twisting, with my hands tied I cannot direct his head but he knows what he's doing.

My body writhes in rapturous pleasure, my mouth calling out Drew name among the baited breathes and erotic moans. Drew's tongue flicks in my core, twisting and licking, working to quell the fire in my core. I suck in a breath, moaning it out with Drew's name, my body tense and trembles as I draw close to orgasm. Screaming out Drew's name in orgiastic ecstasy when I climax, Drew slows his tongue until I've ridden out my orgasm. He kisses his way up my body to find my lips, kissing me gently as he releases my hands from the binding of his tie. I kiss him back breathlessly but eagerly, my arms going around him as soon as they are free.

"That was fun and wonderful appetizer but I think it's time for dessert now," Drew grins.

"Then lie down and I will get your cake," I smile kissing him gently, "this time I'll tie you up and eat the cake off you."

**Update next Tuesday picking up from here, finishing Drew's birthday and including Halloween. What sexy fun will they find on Halloween?**


End file.
